Reencarnación
by LadyBeeQueen
Summary: La fiebre Española los separo en el pasado,pero se prometieron nunca olvidarse y buscarse. 90 años han pasado y él, convertido en vampiro, aun la espera, ¿Se volveran a encontrar? ¿Ella lo recordara? y lo mas importante ¿Podran estar juntos de nuevo? ExB
1. Introduccion

**Reencarnación**

**-Capitulo 1: Introducción-**

**Edward Pov.**

¿Quien diría que una enfermedad me terminaría separando del amor de mi vida?

Pues lo dirían las personas que tienen una muy mala suerte. Entre esas personas me encuentro yo, Edward Anthony Masen, un joven eterno vampiro.

En 1918, cuando era humano, nos diagnosticaron a mi familia, prometida y a mi, que teníamos una enfermedad; La gripe Española, la cual estaba arrasando, por aquel entonces, a Chicago y uno que otro estado. Automáticamente nos internaron en la zona de cuarentena, aun recuerdo la enorme sala, llena de personas agonizando, muriendo y cada cinco minutos sacaban de a tres cadáveres, sin contar la cantidad de gente que entraba.

El Doctor Cullen, nos llevo hasta nuestras camas, pedí una entre medio de mi prometida y mi madre, él lo tomo como una ultima petición y acepto. El primero en dejarme fue mi padre, recuerdo que llore todo ese día junto a mi madre, la cual estaba devastada y parecía que ella era la siguiente.

Varios días pasaron y mi condición empeoraba rápidamente, recuerdo a mi madre llorando a un lado de mi cama rezando y rogando a los cielos de que alguien me salvara, mire a mi novia que tenia los ojos cerrados, la respiración agitada, el flequillo pegado a su frente a causa del sudor y sus mejillas que estaban mas sonrojadas que de costumbre, la llame, sabía que mi tiempo se estaba acabando y necesitaba hablar con ella por última vez, tardo un poco en contestar.

-Amor, te prometo que esto no nos va a separar, en esta vida no nos fue como queríamos, pero te prometo que en la próxima será mucho mejor, voy a esperar y te voy a buscar, lo juro.

-No te despidas, por favor- aun recuerdo sus ojos chocolates opacados y levemente desenfocados por la fiebre con una capa cristalina a causa de las lágrimas.

-Tú también promételo.

-Lo prometo-mi muerto corazón todavía se rompe al recordarla llorar.

-Te amo- le dije con la verdad y en un intento de animarla, pero su llanto no seso, mas bien aumento.

-Te amo, Edward.

Luego de eso todo se volvió negro y caliente, la ponzoñosa de Carlisle me quemo todo mis órganos, incluso mi corazón, pero no quemo mis sentimientos ni recuerdos. Cuando abrí los ojos a mi nueva vida, me encontraba en una casa desconocida, era de Carlisle, recuerdo que el me contó todo, lo que él era y en lo que me había convertido, debo reconocer que al principio no lo creí, pero me dijo que mi madre, mas o menos, se había enterado de lo que era y le pidió que me salvara, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que no sabía lo que les había pasado a ella y a mi novia, para mi buen suerte-nótese el sarcasmo- me comunico que ambas habían fallecido un día después de mi. Le grite y casi intente golpearlo por no haberla salvado a _ella_, no es que mi madre no me importara, pero mi amor era mucho más importante para si en ese momento y lo sigue siendo ahora.

Han pasado 90 años y mi padre aun sigue disculpándose por no haberla convertido, pero yo ya no le guardo rencor, de hecho me ahorro no morir y olvidarla. Aun la espero y la busco, todos los años viajo a Chicago a visitar su tumba y la de mis padres, suelo pasar días sentado hablando con ella, recordándola y pidiéndole que regrese a mi.

Viaje a Alaska en busca de familia de vampiros_,_ que ya no éramos Carlisle y yo, se sumo Esme, mi nueva madre y su eterna esposa, también Rosalie, Emmett, Alice y Jasper, mis hermanos. Pero el aquelarre de Denali me dijo que ellos habían partido a Forks, Washington, por un supuesto intercambio de trabajo de Carlisle, por suerte me había dejado mi auto, me despedí del aquelarre y partí a ese pueblo.

Para nuestra suerte era un pequeño pueblo, encapotado con gruesas nubes, la mayor parte del año llovía, por lo que el clima siempre era frío y húmedo, sin duda la cuidad perfecta para los Cullen.

Luego de mi llegada e instalarme en la nueva casa, nos toco ir al instituto, lo que mas odiaba eran esos malditos edificios atestados de adolescente con las hormonas revoloteadas, mentes pervertidas, tanto los alumnos como los profesores, pero sin duda lo que mas odiaba era ser el centro de atención. Siempre era lo mismo cuando llegábamos a una nueva ciudad, los molestos e interminables y comentarios miradas por parte de todos, en especial la parte de mis hermanos que estaban juntos, muchas veces deseé poder tener un botón de apagado para dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de todos, pero eso era imposible.

Hoy la escuela estaba un tanto ansiosa e inquieta, por lo que escuchaba en los pasillos- y en las mentes- una nueva alumna iba a ingresar al instituto, era la tan nombrada hija del jefe de policía, Charlie Swan. Era la hora del almuerzo y por una vez no éramos el centro de atención y eso a Rosalie le molestaba un poco, más bien le molestaba que una humana le robara la atención. De pronto la imagen de una chica de cabello castaño, con unas ligeras hondas y unos hermoso ojos color chocolate me golpearon la mente, sin duda los recuerdos me estaban haciendo una mala jugada, pero no fue así, _ella_ entro a la cafetería.

-Bella…- su nombre se me escapo y mi muerto corazón, claro que literalmente, volvió a latir de dicha al verla. Estuve a punto de lanzarme sobre ella, cuando la vi de la mano y sonriendo con mi peor enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el primer capi de mi segundo fic, ósea la introducción, una especie de prefacio, ¿Qué les pareció?, debo admitir que al principio es fuerte, me dolió y costo escribirlo, ponerme un poquito en la piel de Edward la verdad que cuesta o.O, no es lo mismo que con Bella, por que si vamos al caso, es como si nosotras fuéramos Bella y escribiéramos nuestra historia con Edward, pero hacerlo desde el punto de vista de él, en mi caso, es un poco complicado.

Sin duda este fic tendrá drama, no se si mucho, pero que lo va a tener, lo va a tener. Me gustaría saber quien piensan que es su peor enemigo xD.

También me gustaría saber si, ¿les gustaría que continuara en donde me quede o que continúe haciendo unos capítulos en como Edward y Bella se conocieron en el pasado?

Espero sus reviews, con la respuesta de mi pregunta y lo que les pareció mi nuevo fic ^^

Besos, se cuidan y nos vemos los viernes o sábados con las actualizaciones =)

Meli.


	2. Cuando nos conocimos

-Capitulo 2: Pasado-

Toda mi felicidad se fue al tacho de la basura en cuanto la vi llegar a la cafetería de la mano de aquel cretino. Lo peor de todo es que a ella se la veía bastante feliz, sonreía, reía y se sonrojaba cuando él le susurraba cosas al oído, de acuerdo esto ya es el colmo. Cuando decidí levantarme para partirle la cara a _ese_, escuche un grito en mi mente, acto seguido sentí que alguien me agarraba.

_-"¡Edward!"-_ chillo Alice.

-"_¡Hermano! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!"_- ese era Emmett, quien me tenia agarrado fuertemente del hombro.

-Edward, estas muy molesto, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Jasper enviándome olas de calma, pero en ese momento estaba enfocado en otra cosa.

-Esa chica de allá es Bella- comentó Rosalie como quien habla del clima mientras continuaba limándose las uñas.

-¡¿En serio?!- prácticamente lo gritaron, ya que varias personas se giraron para mirarnos. Genial.

-"_¿Qué le suceden a los Cullen?"- _ahora empezaban los cotilleos-_ "El mas tranquilos de los Cullen, esta echa una fiera ¿Qué será lo que lo tiene tan enfadado?"-_ mire a través de sus mentes y realmente me sorprendí de lo que vi.

Estaba levemente temblando por la fuerza que ejercía al intentar pararme y Emmett intentando mantenerme sentado, tenía los puños cerrados en puños y-aunque los demás no lo notaron- tenía los ojos negros, que chispeaban de la rabia que tenía.

-¿Te gustaría hacernos el favor de no hacer una rabieta en la cafetería?- si no fuera por que, lamentablemente, tenia razón, ni la hubiese escuchado. Muy a mi pesar me senté, pero aun así, Emmett me tenía agarrado.

-¿De verdad esa es Bella?- me pregunto Alice, que estaba muy feliz.

-Si- gruñí- mejor me voy o si no romperé un pacto- intente levantarme pero mi enorme hermano apretó mi hombro- no are nada, lo prometo.

-Déjalo ir Emmett, él no ara nada-dijo Alice, lo cual se lo agradecí-_ "Te estaré vigilando"_- me dijo con su mente, yo simplemente rodé los ojos y salí lo mas rápido que pude de aquel lugar, sin siquiera mirarla y eso me dolió mucho.

Camine mas rápido de lo normal, mas rápido que un humano, pero en ese momento nada me importaba, lo único que quería era despejar mi mente, quería estar con ella.

Me encerré en mi auto y subí todo el volumen de mi estéreo, pronto el interior del vehiculo se inmundo con la música tranquila de Debussy, apoye mi cabeza en el cabezal del asiento, solté un suspiro y mi mente viajo al pasado.

_Estos eran una de los peores días de mi vida, ¿Por qué?, por que me obligarían a ir a buscar una "esposa". Tengo 17 años y ya me están apresurando en que encuentre a una. Realmente no me apetece para nada el futuro con una mujer, pero Elizabeth Masen esta empeñada en que esta noche consiguiera una._

_-¡Edward!-grito mi madre al otro lado de la puerta, mientras la maltrataba a golpes- Se nos esta haciendo tarde, ¿Se puede saber que tanto es lo que estas haciendo?_

_-Preparándome para mi futura desgracia- contesté como si nada mientras abotonar mi camisa._

_-¡EDWARD!- chillo mi madre y de una patada abrió la puerta, muy femenina, pensé- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso de tu futura mujer, ni siquiera la conoces?!- la ignore y continué con mi labor de abotonar, a tiempo de tortuga, mi camisa-¿Tanto te molesta esto?- me gire a mirar a mi madre quien se sentaba en mi cama con una mirada triste._

_-Tengo 17 años, mamá. Soy demasiado joven como para contraer matrimonio con la primera que se me cruce, y supongo que las jóvenes piensan lo mismo- me senté a su lado, a veces soy un idiota en hacer que ponga esa mirada._

_-Pues, cuando yo tenía tu edad, estaba deseosa de encontrar un hombre con el cual casarme. Por suerte lo encontré y mira lo feliz que soy- me mostró una de sus mas anchas sonrisas mientras se la auto-señalaba, me reí- tengo un esposo maravilloso y un hermoso hijo- me abrazo y beso mi frente- pero…se me hace que ese no es él problema- me estudió con la mirada._

_-¿Ah, no?- ¿me habría descubierto?_

_-Hijo…-sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras sus cejas intentaban tocar su cuero cabelludo- ¿Temes enamorarte?- demonios, solté un pesado suspiro._

_-Si y no- me volví a poner de pie y tome el saco que estaba en la silla de mi escritorio._

_-Explícate-me exigió._

_-Bueno…, no quiero que mi matrimonio sea por conveniencia- hablar de esto con tu madre, en cierto punto es patético y bochornoso y por primera vez me sentí una niña._

_-Yo no te mando para eso- mi madre estaba intentando no reírse de mi, eso aumento mi pena aun más._

_-Lo se, pero ellas van para eso- esto es definitivo, me convertí en una niña._

_-Hijo, no te procures por ello, presiento que esta noche las cosas para ti van a salir mejor de lo que tu piensas- ahí estaba mi madre la vidente, la del sexto sentido, rodé mis ojos y camine hacia la salida me mi habitación._

_-¿No dijiste que se nos hacia tarde?- di por terminado el tema, ya vería como me las arreglaría esta noche. Mire a mi madre que se podía en pie con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Vámonos- tomo mi brazo y bajamos cuidadosamente las escaleras, mi padre nos estaba esperando al final de estas, él también tenia esa tonta sonrisa en su cara._

_-¿Listos?- le pregunto a mi madre mientras le ofrecía su mano._

_-¡Listísimos!- grito eufórica- ¿verdad Edward?- me limite a gruñirle, ella se carcajeo contagiando a mi padre._

_Subimos a la carroza que nos llevaría a la casa de mi peor enemigo, no podía creer que YO fuera a buscar una prometida en la casa de ESE, de los Newton. Mi madre sabía perfectamente que odiaba a ese tipo, y él a mí, ¿Cómo pudo aceptar la invitación de la fiesta? Definitivamente mis padres me debían una._

_A regañadientes baje de la carroza, ni decir cuando tuve que entrar en la casa. No se cuantas chicas salude, me presente y charle, simplemente ninguna me llamo la atención. Cada vez que me desasía de una mi madre encontraba otra y me la presentaba. La ultima con la que hable, creo que se llamaba Eugenia, por dios, esa chica hablaba hasta por los codos, su voz a cada minuto se volvía cada vez mas molesta, pasaba a ser el insoportable sonido que hacen las chicharras. Le mentí diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, me escabullí de ella y de mi madre, vi que las puertas que daban al patio estaban abiertas, no lo pensé dos veces y salí corriendo por una de ellas._

_Una vez afuera, llene mis pulmones con aquel fresco y delicioso oxigeno, me había sofocado ahí adentro. Comencé a caminar por el amplio patio de los Newton, me sorprendió encontrarme con una fuente rodeada de arbustos y rosales, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue encontrarme con un ángel, estaba sentada sola en una de las bancas frente a la fuente, miraba hacia el cielo, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, pegaba muy bien con su pálida piel. Me acerque a ella sutilmente._

_-Buenas noches- se sobresalto al escucharme, sin duda no se había percatado de mi presencia._

_-Buenas noches- ahora me había quedado más embobado que antes, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, estos demostraban cierto miedo hacia mí._

_-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunte señalando el espacia vacío en la banca- Claro que si quieres estar sola, me voy._

_-No, para nada- se paro- lamento no presentarme, me llamo Isabella Steven- levanto su mano para estrecharla con la mía, pero como caballero que soy, le bese los nudillos._

_-Edward Masen- contuve la risa al verla sonrojada, al parecer era una chica tímida- ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar que haces sola aquí?_

_-Demasiada gente…-se sentó de nuevo en la banca- me sentí abombada, necesitaba aire._

_-Te entiendo- me senté a su lado. _

_-¿Y usted?_

_-No tengo mas edad que tu para que me trates de usted- me reí y ella me acompaño._

_-Lo siento, los modales, ya sabes._

_-Entiendo- era la primera vez que charlaba con una chica y no me sentía cohibido, ella era diferente a las demás- Demasiada gente, me sentí abombado- repetí lo mismo que ella, se rió._

_-Dime, Isabella…_

_-Bella- me cortó- no me gusta Isabella, así que opte por Bella, eso a mis padres les molesta._

_-Cualquiera de los dos son bonitos- ella volvió a sonrojarse, bajo la mirada y jugo nerviosamente con sus manos, era adorable- dime, Bella- ella levanto la vista- ¿Dijiste que tu apellido es Steven?- ella asintió- ¿Eres hija del hombre mas rico de Chicago, John Steven?- volvió a asentir con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas y las cejas fruncidas- no sabía que tuviera una hija._

_-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo- pareció enfadarse, cuando quise disculparme ella me interrumpió- Nunca hablaron de mi hasta hace unos días, digamos que no soy el varón que ellos esperaron para seguir con el apellido, pero como ahora tengo la edad de casarme, comenzaron a ventilarme y a mentir de que he estado enferma por eso no me habían presentado - patio una piedrita que estaba en el suelo- ahora que están entrando en banca rota, quieren que consiga un buen candidato para que salve la fortuna de los Steven- bufo y pateo otra piedra, esta era mas grande que la otra- y que mejor candidato que Mike Newton- dijo entre dientes con un notorio sarcasmo mientras clavaba uno de sus tacones en la tierra._

_Realmente no sabía que decir, la podré estaba sufriendo mucho, sus padres la usaban y peor aun que la estaban obligando a casarse con el idiota de Mike. Sentí un sollozo y mire rápidamente a Bella, quien estaba llorando en silencio, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, me partió el alma verla así, sabía que era atrevido pero no encontraba una manera de consolarla, pase uno de mis brazos por sus hombros y la atraje hacia a mi._

_El dulce aroma de sus cabellos me inundo los sentidos, la sentía temblar, a causa de los sollozos, bajo mis brazos, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo, pensé que ella me tomaría como un atrevido o un pervertido, pero una vez mas me sorprendió, paso sus delicados y finos brazos, tímidamente, por mi cintura, hundiendo su cara en mi peso._

_En ese momento lo supe todo, me había enamorado de ella._

Pegue un salto en el asiento de mi coche al escuchar unos golpecitos en la ventana, mire y me encontré con la cara preocupada de Alice, baje la ventanilla.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto sin quitar la expresión de preocupación de su rostro.

-Si- conteste refregándome la cara con las manos- ¿Qué sucede?

-El almuerzo termino, tenemos que ir a clases de nuevo.

-Oh- no me había dado cuenta del tiempo, no pensé que pasara tan lento. Tome mis libros y baje del auto un poco mareado, escuche la melodiosa risa de Alice- ¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?

-Parece como si te acabaras de despertar- me uní a sus risas.

-Puede ser- a decir verdad, acababa de despertar de uno de mis recuerdos.

Alice dejo de reír para mirarme entre curiosa y triste. Pase uno de mis brazos por sus pequeños hombros y le bese la cabeza, en forma de que todo estaba bien, mientras nos encaminábamos, una vez más, dentro del instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí el segundo capi, la verdad que me encanta. Disculpen por el apellido de Bella y el nombre del padre, pero comprendan, son las 4:40 de la madrugada, mi cerebro no da para más xD, además note que si ponía Swan, él se hubiera dado cuenta de que era ella cuando escucho los rumores.

¿Qué les pareció?, en este cap conocemos como se conocieron, seguiré lo que me dijo miadharu28, en poner Flash Back del pasado, así se entendería mejor.

Muchas Gracias por los reviews, me alegra muchísimo que les gustara, esos son los alimentos para mis musas, también quiero agradecerles a los que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas ^^. De verdad les estoy muy agradecida.

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño invento ^^

Espero sus comentarios, me retiro a dormir antes de colapsar.

Se cuidan, pero se portan mal y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Meli


	3. Sueños y realidad

-Capitulo 3: Sueños y realidad-

**Bella POV**

_Estaba sentada sola en una banca, rodeada de arbustos y rosales de diferentes colores, aparte mi vista de ellas y mire la hermosa fuente que estaba en frente de mi, el agua brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, levante la mirada para ver el cielo, que estaba despejado y podían apreciarse todas las estrellas en este. Solté un pesado suspiro, había salido afuera por que me sentía sofocada de tanta gente que había dentro de la mansión. Cerré los ojos y aspire una buena bocanada de aire, que me ahogo al escuchar que alguien me hablaba._

_-Buenas noches- me sorprendí al escuchar a un hombre parado a un lado de mi, es susto fue tanto que pegue un salto en la banca._

_-Buenas noches- salud intentando ocultar un poco el miedo en mi voz, era de noche y estaba sola en el amplio patio. Supongo que a cualquiera le da un poco de miedo._

_Me encontré con unos ojos verde esmeraldas, los mas lindos que había visto en mi vida, brillaban con cierta intensidad, curiosidad y ¿adoración?. Tenía el cabello color cobrizo y totalmente despeinado, dándole un aire despreocupado, pero mi sorpresa fue aun mayor al ver que tenía una marcara, no le podía ver el rostro. _

_Pero eso no me importo, ya que le permití sentarse conmigo. Hablamos de algunas cosas relacionadas conmigo. Lo más patético fue que me había largado a llorar. Él fue tan caballeroso- aunque me pareció un poco atrevido-que me abrazo, dejando que desahogara todas mis penas._

_Yo también me considere atrevida por haberle abrazado, pero me había dado cuenta de que me había enamorado incondicionalmente de ese desconocido._

Abrí los ojos lentamente, pero los cerré enseguida cuando la luz me pego en los ojos. Lo bueno de vivir en Forks era que no había sol, eso me permitía que mis ojos no se quemaran. Pero aun así tendría que recordar cerrar las persianas.

A regañadientes me levante de la cama y me dirigí al baño, abrí la ducha y me metí en ella. Desde que era niña venia teniendo esos sueños raros, en donde yo era la protagonista junto a un joven al cual no le puedo ver la cara, le conté a mi madre respecto a ello y ella me contesto que lo mas probable eran recuerdos de mi vida pasada, obviamente no le creí nada, así que los dejo pasar, sin entender muy bien el significados de ellos.

Hacia solo un par de semanas que vivía en Forks, mi madre se ha vuelto a casar y se ha ido de luna de miel, así que tuve que quedarme en la casa de mi padre, Charlie. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que podía estar más tiempo con mi novio, Jacob.

Nuestros padres eran muy buenos amigos, por ende nosotros nos conocimos y nos llevamos igual que ellos, pero un día –Hace dos años más o menos- él se me declaro y aunque me pareció extraño que sintiera lo mismo que yo, acepte salir con él. Es un chico muy amable, además de ser guapo. Siempre muy atento conmigo, no solo se comportaba como mi novio también lo hacia como mi mejor amigo, dándome consejos y demás. Era la única razón por la cual todas las mañanas me levantaba con buen ánimo, aunque solo sea un poco, el clima no favorecía mucho

Hoy era mi primer día en el instituto, el inicio de clases. Desde que me había mudado, todo el mundo se la pasaba hablando de mí. Era como una celebridad en medio de un pueblo donde nunca pasaba nada interesante. Pues claro, como no me iban a ver así, si era la hija del Jefe de policía, de por si, odio ser el centro de atención, pero gracias a mi padre lo era.

Estaba terminando de desayunar, por suerte Charlie se había marchado a trabajar temprano, cuando escuche el sonido de una estruendosa bocina en la calle, sonreí al saber quien era. Me apresure a terminar mi cuenco con cereales, lo tire en el fregadero, luego lo lavaría, tome mi mochila y salí de la casa. En el trayecto de la casa hasta el monovolumen de Jacob fue todo en reto, tratando de no resbalar, sin mucho éxito, con los charcos de agua.

-Buenos días- salude, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, Bells- me saludo correspondiéndome el beso- ¿Qué tal madrugaste?

-Lo mismo de siempre- suspire cansada- el mismo cielo nublado, el mismo olor a humedad, el mismo frío, las mismas lluvias, los mismos charcos, siempre tan monótono aquí- volví a suspirar pero esta vez frustrada, a mi lado Jacob reía y despeinaba mi cabeza.

-Nunca cambiaras- se acerco para besar la coronilla de mi cabeza. Sin duda me encantaba estar con Jake.

En el viaje al instituto nos la pasamos charlando y riendo, el trayecto no fue tan largo, pronto llegamos. Aparco el auto junto a una furgoneta azul, rodeada de jóvenes que apenas nos vieron nos saludaron. A algunos ya los conocía, por mis visitas anteriores y las descripciones de que me daba Jake por teléfono.

-¡Hola Jake!- saludaron al unísono las chicas. Una de cabello castaño oscuro y lentes se acerco a mí y me dio un abrazo, ella era Ángela, se había vuelto mi mejor amiga desde la primera vez que la había conocido. Las otras dos se llamaban Jessica y Lauren, ellas no me simpatizaban mucho, por que coqueteaban, cuando podían, con mi novio.

Luego saludaron los chicos, como de costumbre brutos y tontos, se golpeaban e insultaban entre si. Uno de ellos se llamaba Mike, era rubio de ojos azules, era guapo, pero no era mi tipo, luego estaban Eric y Taylor, uno con un serio problema de acne y otro que me guiñaba el ojo, rodé los ojos y empecé a caminar para entrar al instituto.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras Bella?- pregunto Ángela, caminando a mi lado.

-No estoy segura, la luna de miel de mi madre es de un mes. Pero supongo que me quedare todo el primer trimestre.

-Oh, me gustaría que te quedaras mucho más tiempo- dijo con tono triste.

-Realmente no me agrada el clima de aquí, pero no me gustaría alejarme de mi novio y mi mejor amiga- le dije para levantarle el ánimo.

-Estaré muy sola cuando te vayas- miro hacia tras, sabía a lo que se refería. Ella es parecida a mí, es tímida y no socializa muy bien con la gente- no me gustaría estar con Jessica y Lauren.

-Lo se, a mi tampoco me simpatizan.

-Solo están con nosotros por Jacob.

-No les prestes atención, ellas no merecen tu amistad- pase un brazo por sus hombros mientras reíamos.

-¡Así que me estas engañando!- grito Jacob parándose frente a nosotras y apuntando teatralmente a Ángela con un dedo.

-Si, ella es mi amante- la abrace mas y le di un beso en la mejilla, Jacob se llevo una mano al corazón fingiendo una mueca de dolor, pero ambos empezamos a reír cuando la vimos totalmente sonrojada, en ese aspecto ella se parecía a mi también.

Entramos a la escuela y empezaron las clases. Las primeras horas había sido pasables, pero notablemente irritables. Primero trigonometría, los números no eran lo mío, pero lo supe sobrellevar. Luego tuve literatura, nos dieron para leer Romeo y Julieta, en algunas ocasiones se me hacían que los profesores eran tarados, de tantos libros buenos que hay siempre elegían el mismo para darle el mismo punto de vista una y otra vez.

Finalmente el almuerzo llego. Jake me estaba esperando fuera de mi salón, por desgracia solamente tenemos una sola materia juntos, Gimnasia.

-¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora?- pregunto mientras pasaba uno de sus enormes brazos por mis hombros.

-¿Quieres la verdad?- dije mirándolo, el sonrío y asintió- espantoso, los maestros son iguales o peores que este pueblo- el soltó una fuerte carcajada, provoco que todos nos miraran.

-Siempre tan encantadora- beso mi mejilla, tomó mi mano para entrar en la cafetería. Mucha gente se dio vuelta para mirarnos, o mas bien mirarme, y cuchichear- Me siento celoso, odio que todos los chicos te miren- esta vez me toco a mi reír, no entendía como podía tener celos cuando yo lo quería a él.

-Eres un tonto- murmure y el se acerco a mi oído.

-Pero me encanta saber que solo yo te hago sonrojar cuando te digo algo al oído-y como había dicho, sentí mi cara arder y baje rápidamente la mirada. El soltó otra carcajada y comenzó a elegir nuestra comida.

Mike nos estaba esperando en una mesa, hacia señas para que nos sentáramos con él, no preste mucha atención cuando caminamos, pero sentí un raro cuchicheo, cuando me gire para ver quienes eran los que hablaban, en ese momento vi un alborotado cabello cobrizo perderse por las puertas de la cafetería. Me sentí extraña ¿Dónde había visto ese cabello antes?

-¿Bella?- me llamo Jacob, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Estas bien?

-Si- le conteste aun un poco distraída, pero él no siguió preguntando. Nos sentamos con el grupo y empezamos a comer, mientras charlábamos y reíamos.

-Los Cullen están raros- comento Jessica, de la nada.

-¿Los Cullen? ¿Quiénes son esos?- pregunte interesada, Jacob nunca me había contado nada de ellos.

-Son los Hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen- río Jessica- mira la ultima mesa tras de ti- Le hice caso y me gire. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con cuatro hermosos adolescentes, parecían modelos o estrellas de cine- La rubia se llama Rosalie, el que esta al lado es Emmett, en frente están Jasper y Alice- dijo en vos bajita como si me estuviera contando un secreto- así como los ves sentados, uno al lado del otro, están emparejados.

-¿Emparejados?- pregunte algo atónita.

-Si- volvió hacia su comida- son realmente extraños, llevan un par de semanas aquí y ya todo el mundo sabe su extraña relación.

-Pero no están emparentados- dijo Lauren.

-Pero igual es extraño.

-¿Y que dicen sus padres?- realmente todo este tema me estaba interesando.

-Ellos lo aprueban, si no dudo que anden por la calle y dentro del instituto de la mano y demás.

-Todos ellos son endemoniadamente guapos- protesto Lauren- menos mal que uno de ellos no esta emparejado.

-Si, al menos él esta disponible- rieron tontamente entre ellas.

-¿Quién?- pregunte, al parecer había uno mas.

-Es el mas atractivo de los tres chicos, su nombre es E….

-¿Pueden dejar de llenarle la cabeza de chusmerios a mi novia?- interrumpió Jacob, claramente molesto.

-Ella es la que quería saber- se defendió Jess.

-Solo dejen de hablar de ellos- dijo Jacob, lo vi demasiado enojado, no entendía por que, solo me estaban contando. El timbre sonó avisando que las clases se reanudaban, tire mi bandeja con comida y camine a mi siguiente salón, que era biología, compartía la clase con Mike, pero Jacob me acompaño, el cual lo note distante.

-Nos vemos después- dijo secamente y beso mi frente, realmente no entendía por que se comportaba así.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?- le pregunte a Mike una vez que Jacob se había marchado.

-No tengo la menor idea- dijo sinceramente mientras se encogía de hombros.

Entramos al salón, el profesor ya se encontraba ahí, acomodando unos papeles, me acerque a él.

-Tú debes ser Isabella Swan.

-Bella- corregí.

-Claro- tomo un libro de su escritorio y me lo entrego- con esto empezaremos a trabajar este año, puedes sentarte en aquella mesa- mire en dirección en la que había señalado y me encontré con el ser mas perfecto que podía existir.

**Edward POV**

Habíamos entrado al instituto nuevamente con Alice, todos nos miraban por la forma en la que caminaba con ella.

-_Realmente son raros, todos están con todos-_No pude evitar reírme.

-Siempre a donde vamos piensan lo mismo, no saben diferenciar un amor entre pareja que un amor fraternal- dijo Alice un poco molesta.

-Si yo fuera ellos, quizás pensaría lo mismo- dije entre risas, y ella se unió conmigo a las risas.

-Edward, lo lamento- dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué?- no la entendía, hasta que leí su mente-

-_No pude ver venir a Bella._

_-_¿Te lamentas por ello?

-Si, realmente lo siento- Alice se veía realmente triste, yo nunca le había pedido que me digiera cuando Bella iba a aparecer. Yo le prometí a ella que la buscaría, por mi mismo, no con ayuda de otro.

-No te debes preocupar por ello- paramos frente a su salón- me alegra saber que me estabas ayudando en eso.

-Eres mi hermano, sabes que te quiero y deseo tu felicidad- dijo abrazándome- me sentí tan feliz cuando la viste, creo que mareaste a Jasper de tanta felicidad, pero…-en ese momento ella pensó cuando Bella entraba de la mano de _ese- _¡lo siento no fue mi intención hacértelo recordar!

-Lo se, Alice- palmeé su cabeza- es obvio que ella no me recuerda, y también es totalmente natural que se fije en otro.

-Pero no es justo, esperaste tanto tiempo…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- la interrumpí- ella esta feliz, sana y viva de nuevo, eso me hace muy feliz, a pesar de que no puedo estar con ella.

-Pero Edward…

-Señorita Cullen ¿va a entrar?- pregunto el profesor que estaba detrás de nosotros, estábamos tan metidos en nuestra conversación que no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia- _son unos niños extraños, todos ellos, incluyéndolo al Doctor-_ pensó el profesor, si supiera que tenemos mas años que él, además de que me pareció ofensivo su pensamiento hacia Carlisle.

-_Viejo tonto, como si su pregunta sorpresa me fuera a tomar desprevenida-_ pensó Alice, había tenido una visión en donde el profesor le preguntaba, en modo de reprimenda por lo de ahora, un problema de cálculo y Alice obviamente contestaría bien- Enseguida profesor- gruño muy bajito, mientras entraba al aula. Yo reí y caminé hacia mi salón, ahora tenía biología, que materia mas aburrida.

Cuando llegue la encontré casi vacía, me senté no muy lejos ni muy cerca del pizarrón. Pensé en lo que había estado hablando con Alice, ella estaba pendiente del futuro de una persona muerta, solo para verme feliz y yo le había dicho que estaba bien con saber que Bella había renacido y estaba sana, pero lamentablemente eso no me hacia tan feliz, no por completo, yo la quería tener nuevamente en mis brazos, nuevamente conmigo…suspire pesadamente, despeinándome el cabello, tratando así alejar aquellos pensamientos. De a poco el salón se llenaba de alumnos que evitaban sentarse conmigo.

-_Qué bonita que es Bella, lastima que este saliendo con el tonto de Jacob, pero…eso no me impide intentar conquistarla-_que raro la mente del estúpido de Newton, él también había vuelto. De todos los que vivieron en el pasado ¿Por qué tenia que volver _ese_?

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede?- esa era la voz de Bella, la misma que mis oídos humanos habían escuchado, pero ahora que era vampiro, y mis sentidos estaban mas desarrollados, sonaba mucho mas hermosa. Ella estaría en la clase conmigo. No voy a negar que de solo pensar que la tendría en la misma sala me encantaba, pero… un momento, no puedo escuchar sus pensamientos, eso es extraño.

Bella entro al aula junto con Mike, quien cada vez tenía pensamientos más obscenos hacia ella. Nota mental, debo destruir a Newton, como sea. Bella se dirigió hacia el profesor. Me causo gracia cuando él la llamo por su nombre completo y ella le corrigió, sin duda seguía siendo la misma. Cuando le dijo que se sentara junto a mí, ya que las demás mesas estaban ocupadas. Ella se quedo mirándome unos segundo ¿Me habría recordado? ¿Por qué demonios no podía leerle la mente? Es tan frustrante.

Camino hacia mi mesa con paso vacilante, tropezó un par de veces con sus propios pies, definitivamente seguía siendo la misma. Pero todo cambio cuando su aroma me golpeo la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y hasta acá quedamos xD, ¿Qué les pareció?, tuvimos un POV Bella y un poquito de Edward. Estoy a full con esta historia, la verdad que me gusta mucho, el sábado me toca actualizar la otra historia, no me he olvidado de ella xD

En el próximo capitulo, tendremos un pequeño encuentro entre Edward y Jacob, y Edward por fin se atreverá a habar con Bella.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los voy a contestar solo denme tiempo u.u. Realmente se los agradezco ^^. Igual a aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas, espero muchos mas comentarios, con sus opiniones, si tienen dudas me las dicen, si se animan a aportarme alguna idea y la discutimos, todo es bienvenido.

Gracias por tomarse tiempo y leer mi fic.

Se cuidan y nos leemos dentro de una semana =)

Meli


	4. ¿Por que a mí?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué a mí?**

**Edward POV**

Esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Esto ya era el colmo de los colmos y por mi mente cruzo la idea de que el destino estaba totalmente en mi contra, en nuestra contra. Ella no podía oler de ese modo, no _debía_ oler de esa manera.

Se sentó en el asiento que estaba a mi lado mirándome extrañada ¿Y quien no lo estaría? Si me había sacudido violentamente cuando su aroma golpeo mi nariz. Rápidamente desvío su mirada y se puso a acomodar sus libros en la mesa, mientras tanto yo me apresuraba a alejarme lo más que podía de ella, lo más que la mesa me lo permitía. Volvió a mirarme y esta vez le correspondí, aunque claro, no fue mi intención mirarla con odio e ira, no a ella, si no a su maldito olor.

Por un momento el monstruo que vive en mi interior salio a la luz, trazando un sin fin de planes para acabar con mi amada, pero claro esta que al imaginarme a mi mismo saciando mi sed con ella muerta en mis brazos, hacia que me estremeciera de miedo. Volvió a desviar la mirada y uso su cabello como muro entre nosotros. Ese simple acto me dolió, ella me tenía miedo. Todo lo que pedía cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, era que ella no me tuviera miedo.

El monstruo en mi interior gruño molesto al ver que no pensaba cederle el lugar para que acabara con ella. Tome una buena bocanada de aire, y junte todo el autocontrol que tenía tratando lo mas que podía en concentrarme en la clase, pero me era imposible, de vez en cuando le dedicaba unas miraditas furtivas pero siempre que lo hacia en mi mente surgían un sin fin de preguntas ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por que a mí? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Qué habíamos echo para merecer esto? ¿Acaso era por que nos amábamos incondicionalmente?, definitivamente no era justo.

Mire el reloj de mi mano y agradecí que la hora se estuviera terminando, pero por otro lado eso significaba separarme de ella. Suspire, tome mis cosas y me pare para salir prácticamente corriendo, segundos después el timbre sonó. Cuando salí del salón me tope con Jacob, él se encontraba apoyado en la pared pensando en como le había ido a su hermosa Bella. El estomago se me contrajo y una mueca de disgusto desfiguro mi cara. Él noto mi presencia y se enderezo rápidamente.

-_Un Cullen-_prensó-_Me pregunto si será verdad lo de las leyendas._- No tenía idea de cuan verdaderas eran, pero al parecer él no las creía, pero aun así me miraba con cierto recelo. De repente me tense al sentir su aroma detrás de mí y entonces me había percatado de que me encontraba parado frente a Jacob Black, sin siquiera decirle algo, salí caminando de aquel lugar escuchando la pequeña charla que tenían.

- Jake, ¿Se conoces?- preguntó Bella.

-Por supuesto que no- negó rotundamente- Te extrañe- le dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema. Su voz sonó demasiado melosa para mi gusto, bloqueé sus pensamientos y aumente el ritmo de mis pasos para no escuchar lo que ella le respondiera.

Volví al estacionamiento y me volví a encerrar en mi auto, subiendo, nuevamente, el volumen de la música, pero lamentablemente eso no servia para sacar su aroma de mi cabeza, que lo tenia grabado en mi cerebro. Jamás, en toda mi existencia, se me cruzo por la cabeza que Bella podría llegar a oler de esa manera, tan deliciosa, apetitosa, dulce… ¡Basta! Me grite en mi mente, no podía pensar en Bella de esa manera.

Desde que me había convertido y había sentido ese ardor en mi garganta provocado por la sed humana, me ordene, me exigí a mi mismo buscar alguna forma de controlar esa sed para, por si algún día volvía con Bella, poder estar con ella. Me emocionó al saber que Carlisle tenía la solución a ese problema, y mi emoción, más mí orgullo, crecían con el tiempo al ver los resultados. El único problema que encontraba para que pudiéramos estar juntos, estaba resuelto y solo me esperaba volver a verla.

Pero como estaba viendo las cosas, eso estaba lejos de acercarnos. Su sangre me cantaba, me invitaba a probarla, me seducía a matarla. Pero jamás permitiría eso. Pero como si eso fuera poco, otras complicaciones se sumaban. Ella estaba feliz y completamente enamorada de un licántropo. ¿Las cosas podían ir peor? ¿Podría sumarse alguna otra complicación?

Cerré mis ojos mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el asiento, nuevamente. Y me obligue a mi mismo a viajar de nuevo al pasado, cuando era feliz con ella, donde solo existíamos nosotros dos, cuando por primera vez probé sus labios.

_Poco a poco sus sollozos se fueron calmando, no me atrevía a soltarla, no quería alejarla de mí, se sentía tan bien tenerla en mis brazos, sus brazos en mi cuerpo, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo. Me sorprendió como nuestros cuerpos encajaban el uno con el otro, como si estuvieramos destinados a estar juntos, como si se hubieran echo a la medida del otro, para cuando se juntaran encajaran perfectamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas._

_Sus brazos se fueron aflojando y me percate de que aquel maravilloso momento se había terminado._

_-Lo lamento- se disculpo con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas sonrojadas con un rojo furioso- Le he contado mis problemas a alguien desconocido y enzima le he abrazado- se llevo las manos a la cara en claro signo de estar totalmente avergonzada._

_-Te recuerdo que tenemos mas o menos la misma edad- le dije en un intento de hacerla sentir mejor, pero solo conseguí que se hundiera mas en la banca, no pude evitar que se me escapara una risita de mi boca, ella alzo la cabeza y me miro incrédula._

_-¿Te estas riendo de mí?- preguntó exasperada con un deje molesto, lo cual me pareció mucho mas divertido y mi risa se volvió una histérica carcajada. Ella me miro con su ceño totalmente fruncido y sus mejillas aun rojas, pero ahora de la ira y en medio segundo se puso de pie, giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a caminar hacia la mansión. Eso me asustó._

_-Por favor no te vallas- le alcancé a tomar del brazo, pero ella pego el tirón y me miro molesta._

_-¿Para que? ¿Para que te sigas riendo de mí?_

_-Lo siento. He sido descortés- hice un gran esfuerzo por contener la risa y ella no noto, bufó e intento volver a escapar- Pero te ves realmente encantadora cuando te enfadas- definitivamente no estaba en mis planes confesarme de esa manera, pero no encontraba otra forma de retenerla mas tiempo a mi lado._

_-¿Me esta cortejando señor Masen?-trague pesadamente saliva, ella lo noto y ahora parecía que se iba a divertir a mi costa- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Apenas nos conocemos._

_-¿he?- levante mi mirada para verla, ella se encontraba seria, en su mirada no podía encontrar una chispa de diversión, pero si un brillo que no supe descifrar, pero me apresure en contestar- No se como explicarlo pero…- era ahora o nunca- me gustas- solté. Ella abrió sus ojos chocolates, parecían que en cualquier momento se saldrían de lugar, se llevo sus manos a su boca y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo._

_-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- su voz se escuchaba ahogada gracias a sus manos que tapaban su boca._

_-No bromeo con esas cosas-dije acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros, pensé que se asustaría pero no, se quedo parada, como si esperara a que llegara a ella._

_-Pero no nos conocemos- esta vez bajo sus manos y su mirada reflejaba ternura, ¿amor?, ¿estaba viendo bien? Un momento ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Ella dijo "no __**nos**__ conocemos"?. Otra cosa me sorprendió era que ella había dado un paso hacia mi._

_-Tenemos tiempo para hacerlo- dije dedicándole una de mis sonrisas, sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas cuando por fin nos encontrábamos a unos centímetros separados, pero que los acorte rápidamente acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano._

_-¿Cuánto?- pregunto cerrando los ojos e inclinando su cabeza a donde estaba mi mano._

_-El tiempo que tu quieras- tome su rostro con mi mano, ella abrió los ojos ahora podía ver claramente el amor en ellos, la felicidad me invadió, ella me estaba correspondiendo. Coloque mi otra mano en su cara, atrapándola para luego acercarme a sus labios, que me llamaban desesperadamente._

_Ella tomo mi camisa y de un rápido movimiento acorto la escasa distancia entre nosotros para unir nuestros labios. Al principio fue un rose suave, tierno, cargado de sentimientos. Baje mis brazos a su cintura abrazándola fuertemente, apretándola más contra mi cuerpo. Ella lleve sus manso a mi cabello donde se aferró a el, haciendo que el inocente beso se fuera tornando cada más apasionado. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, degustándose, explorándose la una a la otra._

_Nos separamos por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones, me sentí alagado al verla jadear y no era la única haciéndolo. Junte nuestras frentes_

_-Te quiero- le susurre, sabía que era un poco apresurado para decírselo, pero era la verdad, la única, encantadora y mas pura de las verdades._

_Ella sonrió y volvimos a unir nuestros labios._

Nuevamente, unos golpecitos en la ventanilla del auto me sobresaltaron, pero esta vez, en vez de ver la carita de Alice, me encontré con el caretón de Emmett, quien tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su boca y me saludaba efusivamente con la mano.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunte, plenamente enojado, una vez que baje el vidrio.

-Que mal genio- bromeo sin dejar de sonreír, a lo que le conteste con un gruñido- No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero las clases ya terminamos y por desgracia tu eres nuestro chofer el día de hoy.

En ese momento me percate de mis otros hermanos, que estaban detrás de Emmett. Esperando

-Edward, esta lloviendo- dijo Rosalie con una de sus carpetas sobre su cabeza.

-Claro- me volví a acomodar en mi asiento y una vez que mis hermanos entraron, arranque el auto.

-_Lamento lo que pasó_- pensó Alice, quien se había sentado a mi lado-_Tuve la visión una vez que ya estabas dentro de tu aula y no pude salir para decirte nada. Realmente me asuste cuando vi que te abalanzabas sobre ella._

_-_No te preocupes por no decirme. Me supe controlar a tiempo- antes de que mis hermanos preguntaran algo, pise el acelerador a fondo, provocando un chirrido con las ruedas, el cual sobresaltó a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento. Saliendo a toda velocidad hacia nuestra casa

Una vez que llegamos a casa, salude a mi madre con un rápido beso en la mejilla y subí a mi habitación, donde me encerré y subí la música de a todo volumen, no quería escuchar los pensamientos de mis familiares y sus charlas, quería estar solo, pensar en que era lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante, ¿Cómo me acercaría a Bella? Automáticamente descarte esa intención de mi cabeza, si me acercaba a ella la terminaría matando, ¿entonces que haría?, por fin la había encontrado, no quería dejarla ir. Si, sabía que eso era egoísta, demasiado.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta, mi pecho me dolió horrores, hasta hacia poco mi muerto corazón parecía latir con solo saber que ella estaba viva, pero ahora se encontraba completamente vacío al saber que nunca la podría tener conmigo de nuevo. Mis ojos se nublaron, picaron y ardieron. Caí al suelo de rodillas tratando de ahogar mis sollozos, pero me era imposible contenerlos, necesitaba soltarlos, eso sustituirían las lagrimas.

De un fuerte golpe, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, antes de que pudiera fijarme quien era, unos brazos se enrollaron en mi torso, acunándome y acariciando mi cabello.

-Mamá…- murmure con voz entrecortada.

-Mi niño- susurro- mi dulce hijo, por favor no llores- me suplico con voz entrecortada también. Eso me hizo sentir peor, ahora estaba sufriendo Esme.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?- le pregunte. Solo con ella podía mostrarme tan vulnerable.

-Tú no has hecho nada malo, Edward- se separó de mi para mirarme a los ojos con muchísimo amor- Tú nunca harías nada malo.

-¿Entonces por que?

-No lo se, cariño- acaricio mi rostro para luego depositar un suave beso en mi frente- Pero se que todo saldrá bien. Solo…solo sale tiempo al tiempo.

-¿Mas tiempo?- le cuestione incrédulo, no me podía estar hablando en serio-¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que debo esperar? Por que ya llevo esperando noventa años.

-Lo se, Edward. Lo se- volvió a acariciar mi cara - Solo dale tiempo ¿si?

Sabía que me estaba comportando como un niño. Pero realmente no entendía por que había tantos obstáculos entre nosotros, tantas barreras que a cada segundo nos separaba mas. Mi madre me comprendía y sabía por lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento me acorde de Jasper, de seguro el pobre estaba a punto de explotar con todas mis emociones, tome una, innecesaria, bocanada de aire y trate de controlar mis emociones. Le dije a Esme que me encontraba mejor y que podía ir a cazar con Carlisle, lo había leído en su mente y no quería ir para dejarme solo, pero al final la termine convenciendo y de mala gana se marcho.

Aproveche para recostarme en mi sillón, que últimamente me estaba resultando demasiado cómodo, cerré mis ojos en un intento de despegarme del mundo real y torturarme un rato con el pasado, pero antes de que pensara en algo unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención y mucho mas al ver quien era.

-Pasa Rose- le dije mientras me sentaba, ella nunca venía a charlar conmigo y menos en estos momentos en donde la pasaba mal. Segundos después ella asomo su rubia cabellera por la puerta.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto ¿tímida? Esto era increíble, ella nunca se sentía tímida ante nada y mucho menos cuando tenía que hablar conmigo.

-Por supuesto- le anime, aunque claro esta que no tenía muchas ganas de ello. Entro a mi habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y se acomodo en el suelo delante de mí. Intente ver en sus pensamientos que era lo que tramaba, pero estaba reproduciendo imágenes de su noche anterior con Emmett, arrugue la cara en una mueca de asco, en solo un segundo había visto demasiado y bloqueé rápidamente sus pensamientos, la mire y tenía una sonrisa orgullosa al ver que no podía acceder a su mente.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunte un tanto molesto.

-De lo que paso hoy.

-Rose, por favor. No estoy de ánimos para hablar de eso ahora- lleve mis dedos al puente de mi nariz en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Lo se, pero es que tengo una duda.

-¿Sobre que?

-¡ROSALIE!- la puerta de mi habitación volvió a abrirse de un gran golpe, dejando ver en el umbral de esta el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, que estaba completamente furiosa, eran pocas las veces que la veía en ese estado- ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarle semejante cosa, que acaso no lo ves?!- me apunto. Bien, me estaba perdiendo de algo, si Rosalie no me lo iba a decir lo buscaría en la mente de Alice, pero solo me encontré con insultos para nuestra rubia hermana. La enana realmente estaba molesta y yo comenzaba a estarlo ya que nadie me decía nada.

-Estoy hablando yo con él, si no te importa…

-¡Si me importa!- volvió a gritar Alice y en medio segundo Jasper también estaba en mi habitación tratando de calmar el ambiente, mas bien a su esposa- ¡No puedes ser tan egoista y hacer sentir peor a Edward!

-¿Rose?- ahora Emmett estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Alguien seria tan amable de decirme que esta pasando?- pregunte lo mas tranquilo que pude, mientras todos los ojos se posaban en mí.

-_Edward, por favor. ¡No la escuches!-_me rogó Alice en su mente.

_-No la escuches hermano-_me aconsejo Jasper.

-_¿Qué demonios esta tramando Rose para que Alice se enoje tanto?-_ Emmett estaba tan perdido como yo.

-Si. Yo te lo diré- se acerco Rosalie a donde estaba.

-¡No se lo digas!- chillo Alice.

-¡Cállate!- le gruño Rose y se apresuro a hablar- Dime Edward ¿Qué pasará cuando ella se entere de lo que eres, de lo que somos? ¿Cómo creer que reaccione? ¿Te atreverías a transformarla?

-¡Eres una bruja!- siseo Alice y en un segundo la vi saltar hacia Rosalie, pero yo ya no prestaba atención a la pelea que había en mi cuarto.

Estaba petrificado en mi sillón, Rosalie tenía razón, ¿Cómo reaccionaria Bella al saber lo que era? Cualquier persona en su sano juicio saldría corriendo a los gritos del miedo, Bella no seria la excepción. Lo mas importante ¿Yo me atrevería a convertirla? La repuesta se formulo rápidamente en mi cabeza.

-¡NO!- grite, provocando que mis hermanos se sobresaltara- ¡Jamás condenare a Bella a esta existencia!

-Edward…

-¡Fuera de mi habitación!- les grite de nuevo- ¡Ahora!- mi intención no era desquietarme con ellos, pero estaba demasiado alterado y terminaría golpeándolos. Uno por uno fueron saliendo del cuarto, murmurando en sus mentes perdón. Me tire nuevamente en mi sillón y lleve mis brazos a mi cabeza, estaba demasiado frustrado, tanto que ni siquiera Jasper podía controlarme.

-Lo siento, Edward- dijo Rosalie que aun estaba parada en su lugar- Pero si no te lo decía yo, nadie se atrevería a hacerlo.

-Rosalie, te lo estoy pidiendo por favor. Vete- le gruñí. Ella no dijo mas nada y salio del lugar cerrando la puerta.

Ahora que el silencio me invadía, las preguntas de mi hermana resonaban en mi mente, golpeándola una y otra vez. ¿Como a mí en todo este tiempo no se me había cruzado por la cabeza semejantes cosas tan importante? Eso era fácil de contestar, por que mi mente está únicamente dedicada a Bella y en un final feliz para nosotros. Reí tristemente, eso nunca nos iba a pasar. Una decisión se apodero de mí, de un salto me pare y salte por la ventana, pero alguien ya me esperaba afuera.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho- Alice siempre era una chica que desbordaba felicidad, nunca la había visto llorar. Me partió el alma ver sus ojitos cristalinos por lagrimas inexistentes.

-Y yo a ti, pequeñita- soltó un sollozo y se tiro a mis brazos.

-Por favor no te vayas- me suplico enterrando su cara en mi pecho y apretando su abrazo

-Lo siento. Pero tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- le dije mientras le acariciaba sus rebeldes cabellos.

-Pero no puedes irte ahora que la encontraste.

-Rosalie tiene razón- dije intentando ignorar su comentario.

-Es una bruja- siseo en mi pecho, provocando que riera- No puedo creer que le hagas caso- se separo de mi y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

-Es por que tiene razón.

-Tiene que haber una solución e irte no ayuda en nada. ¿Por qué no luchas por ella?

-Alice- solté un suspiro, ella estaba intentando retenerme para que cuando venga Esme. Con ella me seria difícil irme- No me voy a arriesgar a estar con ella y mucho menos sabiendo que su sangre me llama.

-¿Entonces la dejaras con un licántropo joven?, eso es mucho mas riesgoso a que este contigo.

-Jacob no se ha transformado ni siquiera cree en sus propias leyendas. Por favor no me retengas mas, déjame marchar.

-No puedo ver cuando volverás- agacho su cabeza.

-Lo are cuando me sienta listo- bese su cabeza y comencé a andar hacia el bosque.

-Cuídate y vuelve pronto._ Yo le diré a Carlisle y a Esme- _sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas por lo que supe que debía de estar llorando, ya que no me gire para verla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo el cap. Se que dije en el anterior que habría una charla entre Edward y Bella pero, se me ocurrieron otras cosas xD

De acuerdo ¿Qué les pareció?. Para serles sincera he llorado, se me parte el alma ver a un hombre llorar, y yo lloro cuando imagino a Edward haciéndolo T.T en cada fic que leo en el que él llora, yo también lloro T.T

Es mis historias que he escrito, si lo se son pocas, pero are mas xD. Nunca he recibido tanto alertas de favoritos y alertas de la historia O.o. Realmente se los agradezco, no saben lo feliz que me hacen el saber que les agrada la historia, y que decir de los reviews, me encantan, me llenan de mas imaginación y hacen que mi quemado cerebro (si u.u, tengo 19 años y mi cerebro esta quemado y no por el sol xD) se active para crear capítulos para ustedes ^^

Espero que les haya gustado, no tengo ningún adelanto por que ni yo misma se que va a pasar xD. Espero sus comentarios, si tienen ideas o algo por estilo me dicen y lo discutimos =)

Me despido, se cuidan y nos vemos en una semanita, que se pasa volando, claro que si ustedes quieren y actualizo pronto, pero solo lo are dependido de los reviews xD

Nos vemos =)

Meli


	5. El regreso

**Capitulo 5: El regreso**

La hora de Biología había sido de lo mas extraña. Primero me encuentro con un dios griego de cabello cobrizo en mi asiento contiguo. Al verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida, luego de esconder mi mirada de la vergüenza lo vuelvo a mirar y este me mira con una mirada cargada de odio ¡Como si le hubiera echo algo!. Me sentí molesta, frustrada, con ganas de partirle la cara con algo, de insultarle y pedirle explicaciones, pero el sentimiento que me llenaba en ese momento era un extraño dolor en el pecho, sentía que mi corazón se rompía, se oprimía, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no de rabia, mas bien de dolor, tristeza, era muy extraño.

Luego cuando pensé que no podía pasar nada más extraño en esa misma hora, cuando salgo del salón me los encuentro a Jacob y mi compañero de banco mirándose, extrañamente, feo, este último se tenso al sentir mi presencia y salio disparado hacia la salida.

Me quede mirándolo atónica, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al tipo ese?

-Jacob, ¿se conocen?- pregunte mirando a mi novio que aun no quitaba la vista del chico.

-No- negó rápidamente y se giro para mirarme- Te extrañe- aunque sabía que era en parte cierto, también sabía que me lo decía para escaparse de su comportamiento. Entre cerré mis ojos, lo mire finito, no le conteste nada y camine hacia mi próxima clase escuchando los gritos de Jake a mi espalda, pero no le preste atención.

La clase de gimnasia fue la peor, nos toco jugar Voley, con mi pastosidad no le pegue ni una vez y la vez que la tocaba iba a parar a la cabeza de alguna de mis compañeras de equipo e incluso a otras que no lo eran. Recibí varios insultos y también amenazas. El timbre por fin sonó y salí disparada hacia los vestidores, me cambie lo mas rápido pude, no quería tener que lidiar con mis compañeras en el primer día de clases.

Corrí, nuevamente, fuera del gimnasio y en la puerta ya me esperaba mi novio, con una radiante sonrisa y brazos abiertos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto bastante animado, mas de lo que esperaba, eso solo significaba que era para burlarse de mi.

-¿Cómo crees que me fue?- me cruce de brazos y entrecerré mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entendí. No te enojes- me abrazo cariñosamente y me condujo hacia su camioneta.

Allí ya nos estaban esperando nuestros amigos, bueno, amigos de Jake. Pero en cuanto Jessica y Lauren me vieron se vinieron corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Es verdad que has tenido una clase con uno de los Cullen?- me pregunto Lauren entre asombrada y molesta.

-Si…

-¿Con cual?- pregunto ahora Jessica.

-No se su nombre, pero tenia el cabello color cobrizo y…

-¡Edward Cullen!- chillaron ambas sorprendidas.

En ese momento comenzaron a decirme algo, pero no les prestaba atención por que yo no me encontraba mas allí, mi mente divagaba por mis sueños, en donde me encontraba con el muchacho de la mascara y hermosos ojos verdes, pero había una diferencia, ahora ya no tenia mas una mascara, ahora tenia el rostro de mi compañero de clase, lo cual le encajaba perfectamente, lo único fuera de lugar eran sus ojos, que eran negros.

-…Bella- alguien me llamo, pero yo no respondía me encontraba ida por el muchacho de mis sueños- ¡Bella!

-¿Qué?- pregunte ahora molesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Jake.

-Si- conteste- ¿Por qué?

-Por que estabas ida- dijo con preocupación en su voz.

-¿Quién no se sentiría ida sabiendo que tienes a Edward Cullen en tu clase?- cuestiono tontamente Jessica.

-Y que se sienta a tu lado- agrego Mike.

-¿¡En serio?!- chillaron ambas de nuevo.

-Están dándole mucho crédito a un tipo totalmente extraño, que ni siquiera conocen- critico Tyler.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- apunto Eric.

-Ustedes lo dicen por que Rosalie ni les da la hora- contraataco Lauren.

-¿Segura que estas bien?- me pregunto Jake en el oído haciendo que me distraiga de la tonta discusión.

-Si, estoy bien y lista para ir a casa- dije dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-Eso mismo estaba pensando- me guiño un ojo-. Buenos nosotros nos vamos.

Sin decir más se subió a la camioneta y condujo rápidamente por las calles de Forks, hasta llegar a mi casa. Charlie aun no había llegado, ya que su patrulla no estaba en la calzada de la casa.

Jake apago el motor del auto y se acomodo en su asiento para mirarme con expresión seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte acomodándome para quedar de frente a él.

-Bella, se que va a sonar raro, pero…-se rasco la cabeza-. No quiero que te acerques a los Cullen- murmuro con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no quiero que te acerque a los Cullen- dijo un poquito más fuerte.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte sorprendida, Jake nunca me decía semejantes cosas.

-Ya te dije que ese tipo me cae mal, tengo un mal presentimiento con él- se rasco la cabeza en forma de nerviosismo.

-Tiene que haber alguna razón por la que te sientas así.

-Es una razón que no te puedo contar….aun- dijo en voz baja, tanto que me costo escucharlo-. Pero te prometo que en algún momento te lo contare- me aseguro tomando mis manos y dándoles un suave apretón.

No conteste nada y me dedique a mirar nuestras manos, todo ese tema me estaba sumando muchas preguntas en mi cabeza….

-Jake…¿estas celoso?- pregunte sin dejar de mirar nuestras manos, hasta que una carcajada me obligo a mirarlo. Levante mi vista y lo encontré riendo con la boca bien abierta y su cabeza hacia atrás, pasaron varios minutos y aun no paraba de reírse-¿Puedes dejar de reír y contestarme?

-Lo siento, amor- se seco las lagrimas de sus ojos, aun soltando algunas risitas entre dientes- es que… ¿Parezco celoso?

-Es una de las opciones mas cercanas que tengo por las que reaccionarias de esa manera, al no dejarme acercar a los Cullen.

-Para nada- se acerco a mi y me beso- no me sentiría menos que ese…- apretó los dientes tanto que hasta rechinaron.

-De acuerdo, entiendo. Me contaras cuando estés preparado- aunque realmente no sabía de que tendría que estar preparado para contarme lo que tuviera que contarme, pero todo ese tema me estaba cansando y mas cuando no entendía.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, tengo tarea por hacer y también la cena de Charlie- me acerque e intente darle un beso en la mejilla pero me atrapo por la cintura y me beso en los labios con pasión y urgencia.

-Me moría por hacer esto en la escuela- susurro una vez que nos separemos.

Como siempre me sonrojaba como un tomate y tartamudeaba un tonto adiós, siempre me perturba cuando hace ese tipo de cosas, creo que es una de las tantas cosas que me enamoraron de Jake.

Entre a casa cerrando detrás de mi la puerta, me apoye pesadamente y solté un pesado suspiro había sido un día muy largo y muy extraño. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación, tire mis cosas y me eche en la cama cansadamente.

Mi mente viajo hacia mis sueños y hacia lo que había vivido en las últimas horas, pensando en ello me dormí y soñé de nuevo con mi príncipe de ojos verdes y el rostro de Edward Cullen.

**EDWARD POV**

_No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevábamos afuera y besándonos, sabia que el aire se estaba poniendo frío pero no me importaba morirme de frío con tal de estar con ella más tiempo. La abrase más fuerte para que al menos ella no sintiera el frío._

_-¡Bella!- grito una voz desconocida para mí, pero al parecer conocida para ella, ya que se separo de mí de un empujón, buscando frenéticamente a esa persona, en sus ojos se podía apreciar el miedo, corrijo, el pánico._

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte en un susurro, acercándome a ella, se giro rápidamente para mirarme._

_-¡Escóndete, por favor!- me urgió, empujándome hacia los arbustos, cuando intente reaccionar unos pasos se escucharon cerca, ella corrió y fingió estar sentada en el banquillo, donde la había conocido._

_-¡Bella!- grito de nuevo una voz gruesa y áspera. Bella se giro levemente para mirarlo- ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!_

_-Estaba tomando un poco de aire- contesto despreocupada pero con una pizca de miedo en su voz._

_-Hace rato que te estoy buscando- sentencio el hombre- El joven Newton desea bailar contigo, y él también lleva tiempo buscándote._

_-Lo siento mucho padre, sabes que este tipo de fiestas no me agradan, pero tampoco era mi intención molestarte- dijo con voz temblorosa y creo que esta vez no era por el miedo, mas bien era por el frío que estaba haciendo._

_-Ahórrate tus comentarios y ven ahora mismo conmigo, no quiero que me hagas quedar mal con semejante familia- le tomo bruscamente del brazo, obligándola a levantarse a trompicones, hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no lo manifestó en voz alta._

_La ira me invadió y estuve a punto de saltar a golpear a ese hombre, como si atrevía a ponerle un dedo enzima, a lastimarla, me importaba muy poco que fuera su padre. Pero ella se giro a mirarme con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos color chocolate, articulando sus labios la palabra "no". Me quede inmóvil sin poder hacer nada, por un momento pensé que de mis pies habían crecido raíces uniéndome al suelo, pero por suerte mi congelamiento no duro mucho._

-Hola Edward-genial, la persona, bueno, la vampira que tenia gana de ver en ese preciso momento

-Hola Tania- salude sin ganas, sin siquiera mirarla. Pero esta claro que para ella fue como una invitación.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntas tontas, eran las que siempre hacia ella, tan huecas como ella.

-Mirando el cielo- conteste por pura y exclusivamente cortesía

-_Que hermoso se ve bajo el manto de la noche-_ de acuerdo, una de las cosas que mas me molestaba de estar cerca de Tania, era por sus obscenos y repetitivos pensamientos.

-¿A que has venido?- mi tradicional modo de educación se estaba yendo a la basura, pero debía encontrar otra cosa en la que escuchar que no sean sus pensamientos.

-Quería estar contigo mas tiempo- se acostó en mi pecho, trazando figuras con su larga uña- desde que llegaste te la has pasado en este lugar, ni siquiera has hablabado conmigo ni nada-Levanto levemente la cara para mirarme-_ me pregunto como puede aguantar tanto a mis encantos, claramente soy irresistible y ningún hombre se me niega, pero él es la excepción, ¿será que tengo que persuadirlo mas…? _

_-_Escúchame un momento- le urgí, tomándola por los hombros y obligándonos a sentarnos- vine aquí por que necesito pensar, no para estar contigo, de echo siempre te he mencionado que no quiero nada contigo ni con otra vampira ni mujer, que no sea Bella- le aclare como las tantas veces que lo había echo.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?- pregunto claramente irritada cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero- ¿Hasta cuanto piensas esperar a esa humana?, ella nunca volverá a ti, y tu debes de asimilarlo y buscar otra cosa mejor-bien, eso me termino irritando.

-Vine hasta aquí solo para pensar en que haría, no en busca de tus opiniones y lo que pienses, así que si no te retiras tú, me iré yo- dije mientras me ponía en pie y caminaba hacia otro lado, con tal de estar solo.

-No te hagas problema Edward, me la llevare y esta vez definitiva, no dejaremos que te moleste- era Kate, que esta entretenida con el berrinche que estaba haciendo su hermana.

En menos de lo que espere escuche a Tania gritando blasfemias hacia su hermana, volví a echarme en la hierba y viajar a mi tan querido pasado.

**BELLA POV**

_Un hombre extraño me llevaba del brazo adentro de una enorme mansión, arrastrándome, yo miraba cada tanto detrás de mí buscando a alguien, pero no encontraba a nadie y eso hacia que me sintiera triste._

_-¿En donde estaba?- pregunto una voz femenina alterada._

_-En los jardines de atrás, "tomando aire"- enfatizo el hombre imitando una voz femenina, que supuse que era la mía._

_-Esta mocosa, siempre dando problemas- me miro irritada la mujer- ¿Sabes que te esta buscando un hombre de mucho dinero?- me pregunto, me estremecí y sacudí mi cabeza- ahora te quedaras aquí, mientras le busco para que bailen- se alejo a paso apresurado y se perdió entre el gentío._

_-Acomódate las ropas, estas desarreglada- me regaño el hombre, le obedecí inmediatamente- ¿Por qué tus labios están tan hinchados?- me sujeto del mentón con una de sus manos, con mas fuerza de la necesaria, escrutándome con la mirada._

_-De seguro es por el frío que hace- por alguna razón me sentía incomoda por el comentario, pero me sentía obligada a mentir._

_-De acuerdo, ya hable con el joven Newton, esta esperándote en la pista de baile- dijo alegremente, y sofocada, la mujer de cabello caoba, me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hacia la pista._

_El pánico me invadió cuando vi a tanta gente bailando y mirando a los bailarines que giraban sin parar por la amplia pista. Un joven de cabello rubio rodeado de otros jóvenes, reía fuertemente._

_-Ese es tu hombre- señalo la mujer en mi oído- espera a que venga hacia ti, suerte y no lo estropees- me dio un leve empujoncito mientras se marchaba deteniéndose a una distancia a la cual podría mirarme._

_El joven al otro lado de la pista me miro unos segundos y al parecer me reconoció, por que en su rostro su sonrisa se ensancho, dijo algo a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia mí a paso decidido, sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis cachetes, las manos comenzaron a sudarme y temblar. Cada vez estaba mas cerca, cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el momento pero…_

_-¿Me concederías esta pieza?- una vos aterciopelada llamo mi atención, levante mi rostro rápidamente para ver de donde provenía, un joven alto, de cabello cobrizo, hermosos ojos color verde y una seductora sonrisa, me estaba ofreciendo una de sus manos._

_Le mire atónica, pero mis labios poco a poco se fueron estirando formando una sonrisa, mi cuerpo se relajo completamente y con un suspiro pronuncie el mas hermoso de los nombre…_

_-Edward…_

El molesto sonido del despertado estaba sonando en mi oído, sacándome a empujones de mi hermoso sueño. Tome el pequeño aparato entre mis manos y lo avente contra la pared, el aparato se destruyo, cayendo al suelo echo añicos.

Volví a acomodarme en mi cama para retomar el hilo del sueño, pero en ese momento Charlie entro en mi habitación.

-Ganaste la batalla con el despertador, pero no la guerra conmigo- anuncio burlonamente mientras intentaba quitarme las sabanas-. Levántate, Jake vendrá pronto- Salio de mi habitación saludándome y deseándome un buen día.

Me acomode boca arriba y cerré mis ojos, visualizando la ultima escena de mi sueño, una sonrisa se curvo mis labios, ahora los sueños tenían mejor sentido ya que estaba él, en ellos.

Hacia una semana que tenia ganas de ver a mi compañero y entablar algún tipo de conversación, pero él no venia, hasta había escuchado que no iba a volver mas, se decía que no volvería mas y no podía desmentir que cada vez que escuchaba eso o miraba el asiento contiguo al mío de la clase de biología, mi corazón, extrañamente se encogía y la depresión se apoderaba de mi…

Una bocina sonó a lo lejos, haciendo que saltara de la cama por el susto, me incorpore y comencé a vestirme a toda velocidad ¿hacia cuanto tiempo estaba acostada en la cama? Baje corriendo las escaleras, intentando no empezar el día en un hospital, y salí al frío y húmedo afuera. Allí me esperaba Jacob como siempre con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios.

-Buenos días- me saludo con un beso, como siempre.

-Buenos días- respondí, mientras le correspondía el beso.

Las cosas con él se volvían cada vez mas monótonas, en cierto modo me estaba aburriendo, ya casi no me emocionaba por verlo al día siguiente, tenia mi cabeza por cualquier lado menos en mi novio y era natural que eso no estaba bien.

-¿En que piensas?- cuestiono curioso y un tanto enfadado.

-En nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirí

-Hace días que pareces distraída, es como si tu mente estuviera en cualquier lado, es…como si te estuvieras distanciando- su voz se iba apagando a causa de la angustia, una angustia que nunca había visto en el, y mucho menos provocada por mi, eso me hizo sentir demasiado mal.

-Lo siento tanto, Jake- me acerque a el y tome una de sus grandes manos, mas no podía hacer dentro del coche- es verdad que tengo mi cabeza en cualquier lado, pero no mi corazón- en cierto modo era verdad , pero no podía contarle mas de lo que me estaba pasando, de mis extraña obsesión por mis sueños y encontrar el significado de ellos.

-¿Y que es lo que siempre piensas?- apretó mi mano, sin quitar la mirada de la carretera.

-Es… que…- no sabía si decirle la verdad o no y ¿si se enfadaba con lo que le decía?- tengo unos sueños raros, como pesadillas, y me tienen un tanto intrigada por saber que son- mentí y dije la verdad a la vez.

-¿Pesadillas?- pregunto mirándome con incredulidad y alivio en sus ojos- ¿y de que tratan tus pesadillas?

-No las recuerdo…- mentí de nuevo, bajando mi vista hacia nuestras manos, cada vez me sentía peor, odiaba mentir y mas a Jacob.

-¿Entonces como sabes que son pesadillas?- me pregunto.

-Es que es esa la sensación que tengo cada vez que me despierto, además de hacerlo agitada y temblando- era increíble como las palabras fluían de mis labios, haciendo que la mentira fuera cada vez mas realista y él se la creía.

-No debes prestar atención a esa clases de sueños, no es algo por lo que tengas que desperdiciar tiempo de tu vida en sueños surrealistas- me alentó con palabras sabías, pero en mi interior sabía que no iba dejar mis sueños, por nada ni por nadie.

Llegamos al colegio donde, como siempre, nos estaban esperando nuestros compañeros, definitivamente la rutina se estaba haciendo la misma y eso se estaba volviendo aburrido.

-Hola, Bella- me saludo Ángela, alegre y tímida.

-Hola- salude contenta de verla.

Caminamos hacia nuestras clases y como siempre Jake se despedía con un beso en las puertas de mis clases. La mañana trascurrió sin nada novedoso, pero hoy mi corazón se sentía un tanto inquieto, como si estuviera esperando encontrar algo o a alguien, lo ignore y seguí con mi aburrido día.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Jacob y la sacudida de mi hombro me hizo entrar en razón.

-¿Si?- pregunte aun un tanto distraída, mientras Jacob sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba algo que no logre entender.

-El almuerzo termino- me comunico.

Como autista camine hacia mi salón, con alguien al lado, pero no preste atención, poco a poco avanzaba por el corredor mi corazón se inquietaba mas.

Me di vuelta para darle un beso a Jake, cuando le mire la ira estaba escrita en su cara, sus manos se apretaron y murmuro entre diente "volvió", pero lo dijo tan bajito que no se eso era lo que había dicho, me saludo y se fue dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo.

Me le quede mirando un rato, hasta que alguien carraspeo a mi lado, me gire y me encontré con el profesor, que me estaba mirando mal, sonreí tímidamente y entre al salón.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco enorme cuando mis ojos enfocaron mi mesa, latía tan fuerte y rápido que daba la sensación de que se desprendería de mi pecho, amenazaba, por lo menos, con quebrarme una costilla, los oídos me zumbaban, pero la alegría que experimente en ese momento, nunca la había sentido antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡HOLA A TODAS!, y no se si a todos ja, tanto tiempo sin pasarme por estos Lares y no es por que no quisiera era por que me había quedado sin Internet.

No saben lo terrible que fue el mes de abril, tantas cosas que me pasaron y nada bueno, todo malo, una tras otra y tras otra y tras otra. Primero que se me da por limpiar mi habitación y encontrar un cable que molestaba, ¿que fue lo primero que se me cruzo por la cabeza? fue cortarlo con una tijerita y eso hizo un chisperío y termine quemando la compu, con todo adentro, una vez que la recupere me e intente poner Internet me entere que el MODEM también se había quemado y eso no es todo PERDÍ MI CELULAR, el único consuelo del celular fue que ya estaba viejito y ya moría y la tarjeta de memoria estaba bloqueada. Por una semana me sentí Bella jaja

Pero bueno, ayer me llego el MODEM y lo instale y hoy puedo subir mis trabajos, que alegría y que emoción.

Tengo tantas cosas por hacer que todavía no se por donde empezar.

Bueno, saliendo de mi mala suerte ( incluyendo mi distracción) y entrando al fic, me costo un poco escribirlo, primero por la deprecio que tenia por todo lo que me había pasado, no tenia inspiración ni para empezar nada, hace unas pocas horas que agarre el hilo de mis fics y fue como si mis musas se reunieran de nuevo dictándome lo que debía escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, prometo contestarlo, solo ténganme paciencia, quiero reorganizar mi vida en Internet, También quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que me agregaron a favoritos. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios

Los quiero muchísimo y en cuento tengo el próximo capi nos veremos.

Meli


	6. Secretos

**Capitulo 6: Secretos**

**BELLA POV**

Me había quedado prácticamente paralizada en medio del pasillo, no podía mover mis piernas, mis manos temblaban levemente, y mis ojos estaban trabados en los suyos.

-¿Sucede algo, señorita Swan?- me pregunto el profesor, sacándome del trance.

-No, nada- conteste con un hilo de voz, tome una buena bocanada de aire y camine hacia mi asiento.

Tenía tanto miedo de mirar, pero no entendía por que me sentía tan feliz de verle, cuando en realidad debía de sentirme enojada por el desprecio que me hizo, mirarme con tanto odio, luego desaparecer, creo que eso era lo que mas me había molestado.

Corrí sonoramente el banco y me senté en el, sin dirigirle una mirada, pero sentía en mi la suya y eso hacía que mis movimientos fueran el doble de torpes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen- mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo, su voz era hermosa, mucho mas hermosa que el terciopelo, se parecía mucho a la del Edward de mi sueño.

Gire para mirarle, mi corazón se desbocó, haciendo que me maree un poco, las palabras querían salir a borbotones, pero de pronto se me olvido como hablar. Era increíble lo que este muchacho provocaba en mí.

-Hola, soy Bella Swan- conteste tan bajito que me pareció que no me escucho.

-Lamento no haberme presentado la semana pasada…

-Desapareciste- me apresure a contestarle y me maldije por ello.

-Si- sonrió, ese simple acto lleno mi estomago de mariposas-Tuve problemas personales.

Nos quedamos mirando, no se cuanto tiempo, que me pareció eterno, sus ojos color dorado hacían que los míos se derritieran, provocando las mil y un sensaciones, que ni siquiera había experimentado con Jake.

-Eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿verdad?- me aventure a preguntar, lo que en verdad quería, era que él siguiera hablando.

-Diría que si- contesto sin dejar de mirarme, sus ojos reflejaban un sentimiento que no supe descifrar, pero se veían muy calidos- ¿Y tu?

-Hace unos meses que me mude- sabía que estábamos en la hora de Biología, pero poco me importaba, en ese momento solo estábamos él y yo.

-¿De donde vienes?- pregunto con especial intriga.

-De Phoenix, vivía con mi madre, pero me mude aquí con mi padre, por…- me calle enseguida, en realidad la voz se me había cortado en ese momento, como no queriendo terminar la frase.

Edward me miro curioso y sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas, no dijo nada, esperando a que continuara, pero algo en mi, me prohibía hablar de ese tema, no quería decirle la verdad.

-Por…cuestión de pasar mas tiempo con él, mi padre- baje mi mirada, ¿Por qué le estaba mintiendo?, bueno, en realidad no era del todo mentira, pero también había venido hasta aquí para estar junto a Jacob, pero no podía decírselo, no se por que.

-¿Y dejaste el sol y el calor para venir a una cuidad donde siempre hace frío y llueve?- pregunto divertido, no voy a negar que también me causo gracia, la conversación era ciertamente irónica.

-La verdad, si. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo- Aunque el creyera que hablábamos de mi padre, en cierto modo estaba hablando de Jake. Y eso me hacia sentir incomoda.

El timbre de fin de hora sonó, sobresaltándonos a ambos, en verdad estábamos enfrascados en nuestra conversación,

-Nos vemos- me saludo con una sonrisa y camino con paso elegante fuera del salón.

Me sentí desesperada, triste e incompleta sin su presencia. Con desesperación me levante de mi asiento y corrí fuera del aula buscándolo con la mirada, pero no tarde mucho en encontrarlo, estaba en la puerta enfrentándose a una furiosa mirada de Jacob.

Ninguno decía nada, simplemente se miraban con odio, pero la mirada de Edward no era la misma que me había dedicado a mí, era mucho, mucho peor.

Jake no se quedaba atrás. Su mirada también era aterradora, nunca lo había visto así, con nadie. Eso aumentaba mis sospechas con respecto a que si ellos se conocían.

-¿Pasa algo?- me atreví a preguntar, la gente se estaba empezando a juntar alrededor nuestro. Tire de la manga del suéter de Edward para llamar su atención.

-No pasa nada- dijo mordazmente- Cuídate, nos vemos mañana- me dirigió una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa, luego se marcho, no sin antes mirar a Jake de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuando hablas con ese tipo?- me pregunto enfadado Jake, sinceramente me estaba molestando, que tuviera un problema con Edward no significaba que tenía que desquitarse conmigo.

-Hoy volvió a colegio y se sienta a mi lado, me saludo y comenzamos a charlar- conteste en el mismo todo que él empleo conmigo- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Te dije que no quería que te acercaras a él- me agarró del brazo con mucha fuerza.

-Jacob, me lastimas- dije aguantándome el dolor. Él abrió sus ojos y me soltó enseguida.

-Lo siento mucho, amor- me abrazo, le correspondí al abrazo, pero me asusto la reacción que había tenido- Juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte- repartió besos por mi rostro- no quise descargarme contigo- me dijo con tono suplicante y mirada de total arrepentimiento.

-Entiendo-dije. Me puse en puntitas de pies para besarle la comisura de sus labios, me atrapó la cintura y profundizo más el beso.

Pero por alguna extraña razón ya no sentía lo mismo.

La última hora fue normal, pero yo me encontraba en otro lado, mi mente estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano de la clase de Gimnasia.

No dejaba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que había vivido en las últimas horas. Mi reencuentro con Edward, aun tenía que preguntarle el por que de su mirada tan fría apenas nos conocimos. Y lo más importante por que Jake y él se llevaban tan mal.

A mi me no engañaban con eso de "no pasa nada", "no nos conocemos", algo me estaban ocultando y lo iba a descubrir.

Una pelota golpeo mi cabeza, tirándome al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?- me pregunto Jessica preocupada, al parecer había sido ella quien me noqueo.

-Si…eso creo- me ayudo a levantarme pero me encontraba muy mareada.

-Lo siento- se disculpo-. Pero es que tu también estas en las nubes, por lo general las esquivas.

-Es verdad- coincidí y nos echamos a reír.

Me acompaño al vestuario para ver mi chichón, que no era tan grabe, apenas tenia la frente un poco morada. Era un golpe leve, se me iba a pasar para mañana.

La campana sonó a poco tiempo, salí a paso pesado fuera del gimnasio, espere encontrar a Jake en la estrada, pero no estaba, busque con la mirada por todos lados pero no había indicios de él.

-Jake se tuvo que ir- dijo Mike detrás de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-No se encontraba bien. Parecía que se estaba por enfermar, dijo que te llevara a casa. También dijo que le llamaras en cuanto llegaras- la sola idea de tener que compartir el auto con Mike hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina.

-OK, gracias Mike, pero quiero aprovechar para ir a comprar algunas cosas- tenía una sonrisa triunfante el pobre en la cara, pero cuando le dije aquello se transformo en una mueca de horror.

-Oh, entonces si quieres…- comenzó a decir, pero le interrumpí.

-No es necesario, no es tan lejos y no me vendrá mal caminar un poco- sin dejarlo que digiera algo camine hacia la salida del instituto.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude, intentando no tropezar con nada, lo peor que tenía Mike era ser insistente, y por mas que le digiera que no necesitaba de sus servicios, era como si le invitara a que lo hiciera. Me sorprendí a la velocidad en la que andaba, ya había salido del instituto, de echo estaba un poco lejos.

Respire aliviada y baje la velocidad de mis pasos, pero me tense al escuchar un motor cerca de mí.

-No es bueno que una dama camine sola por la calle- la voz aterciopelada de Edward viajo por toda mi columna haciendo que me estremeciera.

-Tampoco soy de la realeza- dije riendo, lo que hizo que también riera.

-Deja que te lleve hasta tu casa- abrió la puerta del copiloto.

No lo pensé dos veces, cuado quise darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba arriba del auto y este estaba andando por la calle.

-¿Por qué andas sola?- me pregunto después de unos minutos.

-Mike me informo que Jake se había retirado antes- dije mirando por la ventana-. Por lo que me dijo, parece que Jake esta enfermo.

-Ya veo-murmuro.

Me gire para mirarlo, este chico era condenadamente atractivo y causaba en mi cosas que nuca antes había sentido. Sacudí la cabeza fuertemente, no era tiempo para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas, además yo tenía novio, al que quería mucho.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a Jake?- pregunte recordando las veces que los había visto enfrentarse.

-No lo conozco.

-¿Sabes? No me creo lo que estas diciendo- dije cruzándome de brazos- ¿Por qué no me quieren decir la verdad?

-No quiero sonar grosero, pero no es algo que te incumba.

-Sonó grosero igual.

-Lo siento- sus palabras eran sinceras, pero por extraño que pareciera no podía enojarme con él.

-¿Algún día me lo dirás?- pregunte mirándolo.

-Temo que si te lo digo, saldrás corriendo y gritando, tanto de mi lado como el de tu novio- su voz apena se escuchaba por enzima del ronroneo del motor, su mirada era sombría.

-¿Tan malo es?- pregunte ahora con miedo.

-Malo es quedarse corto- apretó el volante con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento se terminaría rompiendo.

No volvimos a hablar en lo que quedaba de viaje, sus palabras me había quedado picando. Ellos si se conocían y algo extraño me estaban ocultando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Lamento muchísimo la demora, mi única excusa es que mi cerebro se fundió, solo maquinaba para una sola historia de las tres que tengo xD, es penoso. **_

_**Ya que estaba escribiendo decidí ver hasta donde había dejado este cap, y bueno me puse a terminarlo, aunque se me hace que no la gran cosa, sinceramente trate de poner mi mejor empeño en este fic, tenia tantas esperanzas puestas que no pensé que otra idea me quitara de esta u.u**_

_**Pero prometo ponerme las pilas y terminar lo que empecé =)**_

_**Bueno, hablando un poco de este fic ¡Edward por fin regreso! ¡Y ellos por fin hablaron! Ahora la cosa se esta por poner fea xD. Sep me encanta arruinar las cosas xD. Pero es que si no lo hago ahora ¿Cuándo lo voy a hacer? xD**_

_**Mil gracias a todas las que han estado siguiendo el fic y dejarme esos lindo comentarios ^^**_

_**Me levantan muchísimo el anime y me estimulan a continuar =)**_

_**Eso es todo, creo o.o**_

_**Nos estamos viendo, cuídense y espero sus comentarios =D**_

_**Melo *3***_


	7. No quiero que te alejes de mi

**Capitulo 7: No quiero que te alejes de mí**

**BELLA POV**

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Charlie, me sentía extrañamente feliz, no entendía por que, pero el simple echo de estar a solas con Edward, hacia que mi corazón y mi cuerpo experimentaran la calidez, seguridad y felicidad.

Me sentía mal por tener esos sentimientos con otra persona que no fuera Jake, él era mi novio, estaba enfermo y estaba esperando un llamado mío.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz aterciopelada de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos.

-En que debo llamar a Jake.

-Oh…

Su voz sonó despreocupada, pero a la vez con molestia. Me gire para verlo y tenía una expresión sombría, con las manos crispadas en puños.

-¿Por qué te molesta?-pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo, se sobresalto un poco y luego se giro a mirarme.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-En realidad, no- le recordé-. No me quieres contar nada de eso, ¿recuerdas?

-Es…complicado- dijo mirando hacia el frente de nuevo, estaba rehuyendo a mi mirada.

-Explícame entonces- le anime.

-Tu…-comenzó-. Nunca has….bueno…-paso una mano por sus broncíneos cabellos y los despeino aun mas.

-¿Si?- intente reprimir una risa, era muy cómico verlo así de nervioso.

-Olvídalo, jamás me creerías y pensaras que estoy loco- recostó su cabeza en el asiento y suspiro frustrado.

-¿Sabes que es loco?- dije imitando su posición.

-¿Qué?

-Mis sueños.

-¿Tus sueños?- dijo divertido. Me gire para mirarlo y él lo estaba haciendo también, sus ojos penetraron mi alma y por un momento el aire comenzó a faltarme, el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

-Así es- dije con un hilo de voz, desviando mi mirada, me grite mentalmente por ser tan débil.

-¿Y que tienen tus sueños para que los llames locos?

-Desde que he sido niña, he tenido sueños…raros. Como si se trataran de una vida pasada- volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa, esperando que él se carcajeara por lo ridículo de mis sueños. Pero me miraba sorprendido.

-No me parece para nada loco-me sonrió-. De hecho me parece de lo más interesante.

-Lo es- coincidí-. Últimamente los estoy teniendo más seguidos y cada vez son más claros.

-¿Me podías contar alguno?-me miro suplicante e increíblemente no me pude negar.

-El último que he tenido, trata sobre una fiesta en una mansión antigua. Se que es antigua por el decorado y los invitados. Mis padres me obligaron a bailar con el hijo de una familia importante, pero yo no quería. El joven se acercaba a mí, pero otro se interpuso en su camino. Lamentablemente el despertador sonó-concluí con un suspiro.

Edward soltó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que me asustara.

-¿Te parece cómico?- dije un poco ofendida, pero luego entendí lo ridícula de la conversación y me uní a sus risas.

-Lo siento- dijo aun riendo-. No creas que me rió de ti.

-No te preocupes, se que ha sonado ridículo.

-En realidad no. Me da la sensación de que tu imaginación no da para tanto.

-Eso si me ha ofendido-dije aun riendo y golpeando su hombro ligeramente, que por cierto estaba muy duro.

-Dime una cosa-pregunto acomodándose en el asiento para mirarme, yo asentí con la cabeza-¿Recuerdas al tipo que estaba por rescatarte?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenida, en un segundo deje de reír y el Edward de mis sueños apareció en mi mente, mirándome con esos ojos color esmeralda.

-No-mentí. No podía contarle que era con él con quien soñaba, ya demasiado disparatado era que soñara con mi vida pasada.

-Ya veo- contesto ¿Desilusionado?

-¿No me contaras como es que conoces a Jake o lo que me ocultan?- pregunte intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, ya no quería hablar mas de esos sueños raros.

-No, no quiero asustarte- se volvió a sentar de frente.

Yo imité su postura y me crucé de brazos bufando sonoramente, estaba molesta ¿Qué tanto era aquello que no me podía contar? Era un secreto de él y mi novio, se suponía que entre Jacob y yo no había secretos, eso me hizo soltar otro bufido.

-Estas molesta- susurro muy cerca de mi oído y su mano en mi mejilla me hicieron estremecer, apartándome de mis pensamientos.

Me gire y mi corazón se paro y volvió a latir violentamente al verlo tan cerca de mi, sus ojos dorados me estaban aladrando, su cara estaba a escasos centímetro de la mía, un leve movimiento y podía tocar sus labios.

-Es lo más natural ¿no crees?- intente sonar enojada, pero mi voz tembló de manera patética.

-No quiero que te alejes de mi, por _eso_- sus ojos bajaron al lugar donde estaban mis labios, el aire comenzó a faltarme y me sentía ligeramente mareada _¡Respira, idiota!_ Me grito mi mente.

-Entonces probemos- no sabía si eso que conteste lo decía por su secreto o por mi _necesidad_ de besarlo.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirar sus labios, que estaban ligeramente abiertos, su aliento frío, y delicioso, entraba en mi boca, que se estaba haciendo agua.

Él suspiro, negando con la cabeza, al tiempo que se alejaba de mí, su mano paso a las mías y las acaricio levemente.

Su mano era fría, dura y suave, me pregunte por que sería así, pero no me importo, se sentía bien. Acune sus mano entre las mías y jugué con sus largos dedos, lo escuche suspirar varias veces, pero siempre que le miraba, estaba en la misma posición, recostado contra el asiento, sonriendo.

Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y los mire, una sensación calida se extendió por mi pecho y sonreí como tonta. _Se ven lindas,_ pensé.

-Ya debo irme- dijo Edward, llamando mi atención, le mire y él también tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba a punto de decirle, suplicarle, que se quedara un rato más, pero el hablo antes-. Tango que volver a casa y tú tienes que llamar a Jacob.

-Es verdad- acepte de mala gana y solté su mano, sintiendo un cosquilleo.

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla.

-Nos vemos- salí torpemente del auto, estaba aturdida, pero pude escuchar una risita y luego el ronroneo del auto.

Entre en la casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me recargue y caí lentamente al suelo.

Lleve una mano a mi mejilla y mire la otra, repentinamente una ola de culpabilidad me embargo. Yo estaba muy acaramelada con Edward y Jacos, mi novio, debía estar esperando mi llamado.

Mire la hora, ya eran mas de las seis de la tarde. Me pare de un salto y corrí rápidamente a donde estaba el teléfono, lo tome y marque el número de Jake.

_-¿Hola?_

-¡Billy!-grite exageradamente.

_-Hola, Bella._

-¿Esta Jake?-pregunte sin rodeos.

-Claro, ya te…

_-¡Bella!-_ese era Jacob

-Hola, Jake-dije un poco mas tranquila, pude escuchar como su padre le regañaba por haberle arrebatado el teléfono.

_-¡¿Dónde estabas?!-_

-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida y asustada.

_-Hace más de tres horas que saliste del colegio-_dijo molesto_-¿Dónde estabas?_

-¡Oh!-entendí a donde quería llegar. Era verdad, había pasado bastante tiempo desde que salí del colegio, pero parecía que la hora no se había pasado al lado de Edward-. Veras…-comencé-…En la salida de la clase de gimnasia me estaba esperando Mike, contándome que te habías descompuesto, se ofreció a llevarme y me negué, realmente ese tipo no me agrada, me da miedo. Le dije que caminaría ¡Y vaya caminata fue larga!, quede exhausta, cuando llegue a casa me tire en la cama y me dormí. Recién despierto, por cierto casi me mato en las escaleras.- fue increíble como la mitad del relato, que era mentira, fluyo con tanta naturalidad.

Respire tranquila cuando escuche a Jake reír.

-_Le pediré a otro para que te recoja y lleve a casa._

-No te molestes, se lo pediré a Ángela. No le tengo mucha…confianza a los demás-recordé el por que Jake se había marchado antes-¿Qué es lo que tienes?

_-Es solo un simple resfriado_-contesto luego de unos segundo y algo dudoso.

-¿Seguro?

_-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte_.

-Me preocupare de todos modos.

-_No lo hagas, estoy bien_.

-De acuerdo-conteste molesta, me estaba escondiendo algo-. Jake ¿de donde conoces a Edward?- lo escuche suspirar molesto.

_-Bella…no puedo hablar de eso ahora_-dijo cortante.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-_No quiero que te alejes de mí_-su tono sonó triste, pero me sorprendieron, eran las mismas palabras que Edward me había dicho hacia un rato antes.

-Me estas asustando…

-_Lo siento. Tengo que colgar, por unos días no iré al colegio. Te amo, Adiós._

Luego de eso el teléfono quedo mudo, quede unos segundos con el aparato en el oído, procesando las palabras de Jake y Edward.

Intente llegar a algún lado, pero solo me llenaba de más y más preguntas, que antes.

_-Edward…-sonreí al verle parado frente a mí, con una mano tendida, esperando a que la tomara._

_-Estoy siendo demasiado egoísta. Pero…no pienso compartirte con nadie._

_Mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más y negué con la cabeza ¿Qué haría con este desconocido? Estire mi mano y él la tomo con una sonrisa torcida._

_-Mis padres van a regañarme, pero no me importa._

_Caminamos hacia el centro de la pista y pasamos por el lado del joven Newton que me miraba un poco contrariado._

_-Debo decir que soy pésima bailando-le advertí._

_-Eso depende de quien te guíe._

_Tomo mi mano derecha y la depositó en su hombro izquierdo, luego su mano derecha tomo la izquierda mía y las elevo hasta la altura de sus hombros, por último deslizo su mano izquierda por mi espalda hasta depositarla en el hueco de esta._

_Una nueva canción comenzó a sonar y ambos nos deslizamos con elegancia por la pista, al compás de la música. Increíblemente me encontraba bailando, sin tropezar con mi vestido y pisar a mi compañero, sonreí y mire a Edward, quien también me sonrió._

_-Me mentiste, no eres pésima bailando._

_-Eso es porque tengo un buen instructor._

_-Me encantaría besarte-confesó haciendo que me sonrojara, baje la cabeza demasiado avergonzada-. Si quiero caerles bien a tus padres, tengo que comportarme-murmuro más para él mismo._

_Le mire sorprendida al procesar lo que le había escuchado decir._

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-Que si quiero simpatizarle a tus padres, dedo comportarme._

_-¿Tu…quieres…?_

_-Si-contesto entendiendo mi pregunta, me miro a los ojos y pude ver la sinceridad-. Se que sonara extraño, y muy apresurado, pero quiero estar contigo y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a tus padres- paro de bailar y extendió una de mis manos hacia sus labios y la beso dulcemente-. Fue un placer conocerte, nos vemos…pronto._

_Con una sonrisa torcida en su cara, se marcho de la pista dejándome sorprendida por sus palabras._

_-Buenas noches, señorita-dijo una vos detrás de mí, me gire y me encontré al muchacho que mi madre me había señalado-. Alguien me gano de ante mano. Espero que aun tenga ganas de bailar._

_No pude contestar, más sonreír, falsamente, y asentir con la cabeza._

_Intente llevar, sin mucho éxito, el baile como con Edward, pero tropecé muchas veces con mi vestido y mis pies, mientras que pisaba constantemente a mi pareja de baile._

_El joven Newton desistió en el baile y me llevo a tomar unos tragos. La mayor parte de la conversación no le preste atención, hablaba mucho, por lo que solo me limitaba a contestar en los momentos justos. Mi mente estaba completamente ocupada con Edward, le intente buscar con la mirada, pero no le encontré en ningún lado, lo cual me puso un poco triste._

_La velada por fin termino e increíblemente mis padres no dijeron nada respecto a Edward, estaban mas que contentos con que haya bailad, e incluso, charlado con el joven Newton._

_Cuando llegamos a la casa, me despedí de mis padres rápidamente, diciendo que estaba cansada, y subí a mi habitación, encontrando a mi nana durmiendo en la mecedora._

_-Nana…-la moví un poco-nana… ¡Nana!-eleve un poco la voz al ver que no despertaba._

_-¡Oh! Lo siento, señorita Bella-dijo refregando sus manos._

_-Eso es lo de monos ¡Tengo algo grandioso para contarte!_

_-¿Conociste a un muchacho?-abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_-¡Y vaya muchacho!-exclame._

_-Cuéntemelo todo- pidió emocionada al momento en que me sentaba en mi cama._

_Estaba a punto de comenzar mi relato, cuando unos golpecitos en la ventana me interrumpieron._

_Me levante de un salto, tenía una ligera sospecha de quien podría ser, corrí hacia la ventana abriéndola de par en par y nos brazos me rodearon, inmediatamente le correspondí._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije sorprendida._

_-¿Puedes creer que vives a dos cuadras de mi casa?-contesto con otra pregunta. Se separo un poco de mi, sin romper el abrazo, y acuno mi cara entre sus manos-. No puedo conciliar el sueño si no hago esto antes._

_Antes de que pudiera contestar, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, moviéndose suaves y dulces. Al segundo le correspondí._

_-Que romántico-dijo una voz ajena. En ese momento recordé que mi nana estaba en mi habitación._

_Edward carraspeo nervioso y un poco sonrojado. Me reí al verlo en ese estado._

_-Nana, te presento a Edward. Edward, ella es mi nana, Stephanie-hice gestos con las manos y ellos se saludaron._

_-¡Cierto! Iré a ver si tus padres duermen ¿Eso te da tiempo suficiente?- me miro y yo asentí-. Bien, muchacho has las cosas rápido y no te tardes-sonrio y se marcho._

_-Interesante-dijo Edward mirando la puerta que se cerraba, luego volvió su atención a mí- Te dije que nos veríamos pronto- me dio un corto beso-. Te extrañe._

El despertador sonó estruendosamente y con eso se gano un viaje gratis a la pared, en donde se hizo añicos. Enfurruñada por salir abruptamente del sueño, me tape la cabeza con las colchas e intente volver a dormir.

-No importa cuantos rompas, los seguiré comprando-dijo la voz de Charlie-. Eso me da a pensar, seriamente, en comprar un gallo. Esos madrugan muy temprano ¿Te atreverías a matar a animales indefensos? Matarías uno por día.

Me tape la cabeza con la almohada al escuchar sus carcajadas, por su estúpido chiste.

-Levántate, ahora- le escuche salir y despedirse por las escaleras.

Me quede en la misma posición unos minutos más, hasta que escuche el sonido de unas piedritas golpeando mi ventana, me levante de un salto, y por consecuencia resbale con la sabana, aterrizando debajo de la ventana, me asome.

Ahí estaba Edward con una enorme sonrisa, señalo su reloj y luego el auto. Me reí y me dispuse a cambiarme.

Recordé todo lo que había pasado ayer y me di cuenta de tres cosas.

La primera, Edward y Jacob me estaban escondiendo algo _grande_. Segundo, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para saberlo y tercero, fuera lo que fuera, no me importaba, nada me haría alejarme de ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¡Hola a todas! Bueno, estoy re atrasada con esta historia, de echo ya tenia el capitulo en mi cuaderno desde hace unos días y termine escribiendo otro cap y recién ahora lo he pasado a la PC xD**_

_**¡Genial! ¡Simplemente, genial! Estoy mareada y me duelen los ovarios, esto me esta matando, lo bueno es que no agarro mi estado emocional por que no tengo ganas de estar deprimida u.u**_

_**Bue…aquí traje el capitulo 7, la verdad que he quedado muy conforme con lo que escribí, me gusto por que desarrolle un poco mas la relación de Edward y Bella, reencarnada, también me gusto el flash back, estuve parada como 15 minutos anotando las manos y las posiciones con respecto al vals xD, "mano derecha, no…mano izquierda en hombro, ¡No!" fue cómico, pero valió la pena, para mi.**_

_**Como verán Jake esta "enfermo" y no ira al cole por un par de días, pero cuando lo haga será la mayor sorpresa para todos, leyeron a la nana ¿eh? ¿Saben quien es? xD. Me gusto hacer sentir a Bella mal, por estar "engañando" a Jake con Edward, me la estoy cobrando por los libros xD.**_

_**En fin, eso es todo, ¡Oh! No, no es todo, gracias a todas las que me han dejado rr y agregaron a favoritos y alertas, gracias ^^**_

_**Ustedes son las mejores y sin ustedes y sus bellos comentarios mis historias no son nada =D. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, se acepta de todo y si quieren aportar algo, solo ligándome y lo discutimos =D**_

_**Ahora si, me retiro a dormir por que es la 1:35 y tendría que estar acostada xD**_

_**Nos vemos, espero actualizar pronto, se me cuidan y gracias =)**_

_**Melo**_


	8. Recuérdame

**Capitulo 8: ****Recuérdame**

**BELLA POV**

Una vez que tuve mis ideas, claras y decididas. Corrí escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta a Edward, podía esperarme a que me cambiara y desayunara. Una vez que llegue la abrí de un tirón y me pegue un susto al ver a Edward parado ahí.

-Tampoco soy tan feo como para asustarte-comento divertido.

-_Me asusta tu belleza-_pensé-. Buenos días.

-Muy buenos días-se inclino para besar mi mejilla, luego arrastro sus labios hasta mi oído-. Esa ropa te sienta muy bien-me susurro, su aliento me recorrió toda la piel de mi cuello, erizándola.

-¿Qué ropa?-dije aturdida.

-Las que traes puesta, tonta- se carcajeo.

Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me empujo dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros

-No es elegante mostrarte en esas fachas delante de los vecinos- volvió a susurrarme.

-Ayúdame a sentarme en el sillón-pedí y él me ayudo.

-¿Te sientes mal?-pregunto preocupado.

-Creo que tengo taquicardia-lleve una mano a mi pecho, el corazón me latía muy fuerte y rápido.

-Eres tan ridícula, Bella-dijo divertido.

Se sentó a mi lado, tendió su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricio, su rose se parecía al de las plumas, era casi imperceptible. Cerré mis ojos e incline mi cabeza hacia su mano, apoyándome en ella. Sentía que conocía sus manos, sus toques, me eran familiares, pero a la vez era diferente, una pequeña diferencia.

-Creo que fue buena idea venir temprano-abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un par dorado que me miraban intensamente.

-Gracias-tome sus manos entre las mías-. Llegaste justo a tiempo, Charlie se acaba de marchar.

-Lo se-entrelazo nuestros dedos-. Estuve espiando hasta que se fue.-rió quedamente, contagiándome

-Estuviste espiando-sacudí la cabeza reprobatoriamente, pero a la vez divertida.

-Dijiste que Jacob estaba enfermo, y pensé que no tenías quien te llevara-se quedo mirando nuestras manos-. Espero que no te moleste acompañarme.

-¿Molestarme?-arqueé una ceja.

-Tu tienes novio y se que no te gusta que todos te estén mirando- a pesar de tener su cabeza agachada, podía ver su ceño fruncido.

-¿A ti te molesta que nos vean?-levanto la cabeza cuando formule la pregunta.

-Eso debo preguntarte yo-sonrió.

-¿Estamos haciendo algo malo?

-Por mi parte no, Bella-frunció el ceño-. Por tu parte si, por que tienes novio.

-Y eso a ti te molesta-no lo dije como pregunta.

Me miro unos segundos sorprendido, soltó una de mis manos y se pincho el puente de la nariz, conocía ese gesto, ya lo había visto antes… ¿Qué me esta pasando?

-¿Que caso tiene ocultarlo?-se dijo para si mismo y luego suspiro-. Te seré sincero, Bella- me miro seriamente-. Me gustas, más de lo que te puedes imaginar y se me revuelven las tripas al verte con… _ese_.

-¿Te gusto?-abrí muchos mis ojos, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Podía sentir que mis mejillas estaban a punto de explotar de tanta sangre acumulada.

-Esto esta mal-se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Espera!-grite aferrándome a su brazo de hierro.

-Tengo que irme.

-No puedes- me miro con una ceja alzada, cuestionándome solo con la mirada-. Dijiste que me llevarías al instituto.

_¡Eres una estúpida, Isabella!_, grito mi mente.

-Puedes llamar a que te busque otro-se zafo de mi fuerte agarre y camino hasta la puerta- Nos vemos en el instituto- la abrió y se giro para mirarme-. Créeme, es mejor así.

Me quede parada como una estúpida viendo como la puerta se cerraba y el silencio me invadía ¡¿Qué demonios había pasado?! No entendía nada. De una declaración pasamos a… ¡Ni siquiera sabía a que habíamos pasado!

Mire el reloj y me despegue del suelo, corrí a mi habitación y me cambié rápidamente, no llamaría a nadie, caminaría o correría al instituto. Estaba que echaba humos por los oídos y lo peor de todo, es que estaba confundida.

Tome mi mochila, me la puse al hombro y baje corriendo las escaleras. No desayune nada, me había quedado sin apetito. Cerré la puerta con llave y me iba a echar a correr cuando me tope con un Porshe amarillo en la calle de mi casa.

-¡Muy buenos días, Bella!-del asiento del copiloto salto una chica menudita, de cabello corto, peinado con puntas para todos los lados. La reconocí como la hermana de Edward, Alice Cullen.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte confundida cuando la pequeña se lanzo hacia mi en un fuerte abrazo.

-El idiota de mi hermano te dejo plantada- sacudió la cabeza y suspiro molesta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me sorprendí ¿Acaso Edward le había contado?

-Estuvo toda la noche y parte de la mañana decidiendo lo que hoy haría-chasqueó la lengua-. Cuando volvía a casa, luego de ir a comprar unas cosas, lo vi pasar a toda velocidad hacia el instituto, solo.

-Oh-fue lo único que pude responder.

-Pero no te preocupes-tomo mi mochila y la tiro al asiento trasero de su, súper, auto-. ¡Hoy te llevare yo!-tomo mi mano y me arrastro hasta el asiento del copiloto.

-¡Espera, Alice!-intente frenarla, pero ella ya estaba poniendo en marcha el lujoso auto.

-Debes de ser paciente con Edward-dijo ignorándome por completo-. Te has dado cuenta de que es un idiota….

-…y un bipolar-complete la frase con una sonrisa.

-Exacto- se carcajeo-. Pero el pobre esta en un dilema, solo dale tiempo.

-No creo que eso se pueda, Alice-gire mi cabeza para ver por la ventanilla, escondiéndome de la mirada de la menor de los Cullen.

-¿Por qué no?-inquirió inocente-. Se nota a leguas que ustedes se atraen.

-Yo tengo novio…

-¿Y le amas?

-¡Claro que si!-grite girándome a verla, estaba molesta por el cuestionamiento de mis sentimientos.

-Mi hermano te estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo, Bella-se giro a mirarme, su rostro estaba triste-. No sabes cuanto tiempo ha estado sufriendo…

-Hace solo un par de días que le conozco- le interrumpí-. Hablas como si tuviera más años de los que aparenta- me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado al instituto-. Entre Edward y yo no puede haber nada, por que yo amo a Jacob- tome mis cosas y salí apresurada del auto, sin importarme las miradas sorprendidas de los demás estudiantes.

No tenía ni idea de que hora era, esta había sido la mañana más extraña de mi vida. Camine por los pasillos, sin levantar la mirada, hasta la primera clase. El aula estaba medio vacía, por lo que aproveche en buscar un banco al final de la clase. Tenía la cabeza en cualquier lado, mis pensamientos se arremolinaban sin parar, si la profesora me descubría que andaba por las nubes me pondría en vergüenza delante de todos.

-¿Eres amiga de una de las Cullen?-cuestiono Jessica al sentarse a mi lado.

-No-respondí tangente.

-¿Entonces por que venías en su auto?

-Eso es algo que a ti no debe de importarte-le conteste de mala manera, me miro con el ceño fruncido y se giro hacia el frente ¿En que momento el aula se había llenado y el profesor estaba dando la clase?

Intente, sin mucho éxito, poner a tensión a mis clases, pero no podía, estaba demasiado molesta y distraída. Entre clase y clase, prácticamente corría por los pasillos, no tenía deseos de encontrarme a nadie.

La hora del almuerzo llego y para mi desgracia tenía que encontrarme si o si con _él._ Salí de la clase de Español con Jessica pisándome los talones, no se de que estaba hablando, por que no le prestaba atención, pero aun así ella estaba parloteando como si fuera el último día del mundo

Un nudo se formo en mi estomago al pisar la cafetería, no tenía hambre. Decidí que un poco de aire, quizás, calmaría mi humor.

-¿No vas a comer?-pregunto Jessica al verme caminar hacia el patio.

-Métete en tus asuntos.

Sin esperar a que contestara, salí de la cafetería, sin mirar a ningún lado. Por suerte no estaba lloviendo, eso era un buen presagio, o así lo consideraba. Acomode mi cazadora en uno de los bancos del patio, que estaba mojado. Me senté y me quede mirando a la nada, pensado en lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Edward me había dicho que le gustaba, de solo pensarlo la cara se me puso roja ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como yo? Es decir ¡Vamos! Él parece un modelo y yo…soy una mas del montón…

_Genial, Bella. Quien mejor __que tu para bajar tu autoestima_, me reprocho mi mente. Pero no yo no estaba equivocada, era la verdad…

-No es bueno que no comas nada-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos y me puso de mal humor al instante. Como si eso fuera posible.

-Déjame en paz-ni siquiera le mire.

-Lo lamento-sonó sincero, pero no tenía pensado dar mi brazo torcer.

-Vete.

-Escúchame-suplico parándose delante de mí.

-No quiero- me crucé de brazos y mire hacia otro lado.

-Por favor, Bella-suspiro y tomo mi cara entre sus manos-. Mírame.

Y así lo hice, y en ese momento de di por perdida. Su mirada me mostraba lo arrepentido que estaba y algo más, algo que no sabía descifrar.

-Realmente lo lamento-comenzó-. Lo que menos quiero es discutir contigo y quiero que sepas que mi comportamiento fue muy infantil al dejarte sola.

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir contigo-suspire-. No te preocupes por eso, tu hermana, Alice, me trajo.

-Lo se-sonrió, beso mi frente y me hundió en su pecho.

-_Si, definitivamente conozco estos…brazos-_ me hundí en sus brazos y aspire su aroma.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Siento que conozco esto-dije pasando mi nariz por su cuello-. Es…como si mi cuerpo te conociera, es…extraño, pero agradable.

Su cuerpo se tenso en entre mis brazos.

-Recuérdame, Bella.

Sus brazos se apretaron en torno a mi cintura, escondió su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, su voz sonó entrecortada, con mucho dolor, acompañado de un sollozo. El corazón se me partió y una imagen se me vino a la mente…un recuerdo…

_-Pase lo que pase, esto no nos va a separar- estaba al lado de mi cama, su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y muy pálido, sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban opacos, pero aun así me miraban con el infinito amor que me profesaba._

_-Por favor-solloce-. No te despidas de mi- suplique, mi vista se volvía borrosa a causa de las lágrimas._

_Estiro su mano con la palma hacia arriba, de inmediato tendí la mía. Podía sentir su fiebre y la mía mezclándose._

_-Juro que te buscare, no descansare hasta encontrarte-sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas-. Y cuando lo haga estaremos por fin juntos como se debe-me sonrió y yo solloce aun más fuerte-. Por eso te pido, que nunca me olvides. Recuérdame siempre, Bella. _

-¡Bella!-una sacudida me trajo de mi ensoñación- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

Lleve una mano a mi rostro y ahí estaban mis lágrimas, mire a Edward y la imagen de él muriendo vino a mi mente, y sentí las lágrimas volver a mis ojos, me tire a sus brazos y llore como nunca.

-Bella ¿Qué pasa?-acarició mis cabellos, susurrándome en mi oído-. Me estas asustando- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Quiero ir a casa-mi voz se quebró.

-Claro, yo te llevo-tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta su auto, no me importaba perderme las clases.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y yo me deslice al asiento, enjuagando mis lágrimas. Vi como Edward caminaba apresurado hacia su puesto, se sentó y puso en marcha el auto.

-Mis cosas…-dije de repente.

-Le pediré a Alice que te las lleve luego-estiro su mano para tomar la mía, entrelazamos nuestras manos-. ¿Me vas a decir que te paso?

-Me pediste que te recordara-dije mirando hacia delante.

-Bella yo…

-Todo esto tiene que ver con tu secreto ¿verdad?-se removió en su asiento y tardo en contestarme.

-Si- luego de varios segundos, supe que solo diría eso.

-Tu y yo nos conocemos de antes-no pregunte.

-Si.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Mucho tiempo, Bella- apretó ligeramente mi mano.

-¿Cuánto es mucho tiempo?

-Mas del que te imaginar.

El silencio reino en el auto hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Se apresuro a abrirme la puerta, me ayudo a bajar. Lo guié hasta dentro de casa y lo lleve en mi habitación, repentinamente me sentía cansada, quería descansar, pero no quería separarme de él, no aun.

Una vez dentro, miro mi habitación con sumo interés, me sonroje un poco al ver el desorden de esta. Me senté en mi cama y lo vi recorrer con la vista la hilera de fotos que había en un estante.

-¿Esta es tu mamá?-pregunto señalando la foto de René.

-Si-sonreí y me pregunte que estaría haciendo ahora.- Edward- le llame.

-¿Si?- se giro y cruzo mi habitación para sentarse a mi lado.

-¿He sufrido algún accidente y he perdido la memoria?- me miro unos segundos y luego rompió a reír-. Te estoy hablando en serio, Edward-dije molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se apresuro a besar mis mejillas- Es que…en cierto punto es cómico.

-A mi no me lo parece- lo mire ceñuda.

-Todo te resulta confuso- dijo serio y yo asentí-. De verdad, créeme, quiero decírtelo todo, que sepas todo de una buena vez, pero tengo miedo en como reaccionaras…

-Entonces ponme a prueba.

-Quiero que tu misma te des cuenta-sonrió y beso mi frente.

-Edward ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Ya lo estas haciendo-su burlo.

-Bueno, otra pregunta-rodé los ojos.

-Dime.

-¿Tu…y yo? …bueno…- me empecé a remover en mi lugar, no sabía como preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿É-éramos –n-novios?- tartamudeé y desvíe mi vista, demasiado apenada.

-Eso lo tienes de recordar tu- beso me frente y luego recargo la suya.

-¿Eso significa si?-sentía mi corazón latir con fuerza.

-Eso significa "recuerda por ti misma, Bella"- sonrió.

Nos quedamos un rato largo mirándonos a los ojos. Ese brillo, que había visto desde que conocí a Edward, estaba encendido en sus ojos, me decían un montón de cosas, pero yo no las lograba comprender. De repente un bostezo de escapo de mis labios.

-Es hora de que duermas- me levanto de la cama y corrió las colchas.

-La verdad es que estoy muy cansada- una vez que estuvo lista me recostó.

-Es normal, después de la forma en la que lloraste- se tendió a mi lado.

-Tampoco llore tanto-me queje.

-Si, quizás una hora para ti no sea nada-sonrió

-¡¿Una hora?!

-Sip.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunte con otro bostezo.

-Es la una de la tarde- me arropo con las colchas-. Duérmete, Bella-beso nuevamente mi frente y comenzó a tararear una canción.

-¿M-me… a-abrazarías?- la cama se sacudió un poco y unos fríos brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mi cintura- ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?-ya estaba al borde de la inconciencia, cuando le escuche susurrarme.

-Todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

_Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse una vez que mi nana se perdió por los pasillos de mi casa. Estar en sus brazos, era como estar realmente en casa._

_-No aguanto un minuto lejos de ti-dijo entre mis labios._

_-¿Por qué te fuiste?- dije cuando nos separamos-. ¿Sabes por lo que tuve que sufrir?_

_-Le comunique a mi madre que te encontré y quería irme antes de que me presentara a otra muchacha- sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en los labios._

_-¿Esta tu madre de casamentera?-pregunte divertida._

_-Si y es molesto y vergonzoso- suspiro y sacudió la cabeza-. Pero ya le dije a quien quería. No te das una idea de lo eufórica que se puso._

_-Será por que su hijo se casara con la hija de la familia más rica de Chicago-dije cabizbaja, a lo mejor él estaba conmigo por la misma razón_

_-No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto- se separo de mi y le vi pincharse el puente de la nariz, su ceño estaba fruncido, no hacia falta conocerlo para saber que esta molesto._

_-Lo siento…yo…_

_-Quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te voy a decir, Isabella- me estremecí cuando pronuncio mi nombre completo. Me tomo el rostro con sus manos y clavo sus ojos en los míos-. Mis padres no están felices por que seas la hija de una familia adinerada, incluso no les importaría que me fijara en una muchacha que vive bajo un puente._

_-Ellos están felices por que yo lo estoy. Jamás me he interesado en ninguna mujer ¡Ni siquiera quería ir a esa fiesta! Y ahora agradezco a todos los santos de que me invitaran y mi madre me obligara, por que de no ser así, jamás te habría conocido y me arrepentiría por siempre._

_-Lamento haber tratado a ti y a tu familia…-la voz se me corto por el llanto._

_-Amor, no llores-me abrazó fuerte-. Detesto verte llorar-beso mi cabeza-. Creo que entiendo por que piensas de esa manera, pero yo…-se removió un poco incomodo, levante mi cabeza y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas-. Te amo. No quiero tu dinero- su mirada se encontró con la mía-. Lo único que quiero de esta casa, eres tú y si tu padre no me da tu mano…creo que tendré que robarte._

_-Estaré encantada de escarparme contigo-me supe de puntitas para unir una vez mas nuestros labios._

_-¡Oh, que romántico!-exclamo una voz detrás de nosotros, nos reímos al ver a mi nana con los ojos llorosos-. Hacen una pareja hermosa._

_Me sonroje y hundí mi cara en su pecho, aspirando su delicioso aroma. Estaba segura que Edward no usaba ninguna colonia._

_-Gracias, Stephanie-dijo mi Edward._

_-Lamento decir esto, pero…muchacho, debes marcharte._

_-¡Pero nana!- proteste._

_-Nada de peros mi niña-sacudió su dedo índice-. Tus padres esta despiertos y en la biblioteca ¿Qué__ pasa si llegan y los ven?_

_-Pero…-intente protestar nuevamente, pero un dedo se poso en mis labios._

_-Stephanie tiene razón- recargo su frente en la mía-. Mañana vendré e iremos a algún lado a pasear, al que tú quieras._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo- para sellar la promesa me dio un último beso-. Adiós. Te amo_

_-Adiós- le acompañe hasta mi balcón, saco sus piernas fuera de este y antes de saltar, se lo dije-. Yo también te amo- me sonrió y saltó a la oscuridad._

_Me quede parada un rato largo viendo la penumbra, rezando por Edward, para que llegara a salvo a su casa._

_-Ustedes son compañeros de Alma- dijo mi nana detrás de mí-. Debes de cuidarlo, Bella._

_-Lo se- sonreí ya me estaba imaginando un futuro juntos._

_-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomen sus padres?_

_-¿Cómo crees, nana?-suspire frustrada y entre a mi habitación._

_-Sabes que se opondrán- sabía que mi nana no decía las cosas para lastimarme, las decía para cuidarme-. Los escuche hablando de de la familia Newton, están empeñados en casarte con el hijo._

_-Entonces tendré que hacer lo que dijo Edward- sonreí ante la aventura que me esperaba._

_-¿Y es…?_

_-Huir juntos._

Me removí entre las colchas, busque a tientas con mis manos un cuerpo a mi lado, pero no encontré nada. Me senté de golpe, mala idea termine mareada. Volví a recostarme en la cama, esperando a que la habitación terminara de girar, una vez que se detuvo me senté con mas calma.

-¿Edward?-susurre a la oscura habitación, pero no recibí respuesta.

Con un suspiro baje de la cama y encendí la luz, me fui al baño y me moje la cara, cepille mi caótico cabello y volví a mi cuarto, ahí fue cuando lo vi, en la mesita de noche había un papel doblado con mi nombre.

Me apresure a abrirlo.

_Bella_

_Se que te dije que me quedaría hasta que despertaras, pero he tenido un inconveniente. Alice ya trajo tus cosas, están en tu escritorio._

_Mañana te recogeré para ir al instituto, esta vez no te dejare plantada, Alice ya me regaño por eso._

_Nos vemos._

_Edward._

_P/D: Pensaras que es repentino, pero es la verdad. Te quiero._

Las últimas letras se repetían en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Mientras una sonrisa tonta se expandía por mi rostro, mi corazón martilleaba a mil y una felicidad enorme me recorría por todo el cuerpo. Quería saltar y chillar como una adolescente enamorada.

_Jacob_

Es cierto, yo soy una adolescente enamorada, de mi novio, el cual esta enfermo.

Deje la nota en el mismo sitio y baje las escaleras, Charlie aun no había regresado. Tome el teléfono y marque el tan conocido número de la casa de Jake.

_-¿Hola?_

-Hola, Billy-salude.

_-Oh, Bella_

-¿Cómo esta Jake?

_-Él esta mucho mejor-_dijo tangente.

-¿Me puedes pasar con él?

-_Eh…no creo que sea posible_- se escuchaba un poco dudoso.

-¿Por qué no?-me estaba poniendo enojada.

_-Él ahora esta con unos amigos en la playa_- me sorprendí_-. Le diré que llamaste. Hasta pronto, Bella. _

Sin esperar a que contestara corto el teléfono. Como una tonta quede parada con el tuvo pegado a la oreja.

-¡Hola, Bella!-saludo mi padre- ¿Con quien hablas?-pregunto dejando sus cosas en el armario.

-Tenía pensado hablar con Jacob por su resfriado, pero veo que esta mejor-colgué el teléfono con un golpe y me fui a preparar la cena.

-Eso es bueno ¿no?

-Si, es tan bueno como para ir a festejarlo con sus amigos a la playa- saque comida del freezer y la metí al microondas-. Y también tan bueno como para no llamarme.

-Así que viene por ese lado-dijo mi padre medio en broma.

-No bromees conmigo, papá-le regañe.

-Lo siento- pude sentir la sonrisa en su comentario-. Avísame cuando la cena este lista.

Lo escuche salir de la cocina murmurando un "esta celosa", pero no quise ponerme a discutir con él. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, hoy sin duda había sido en día lleno de sorpresas, informaciones y sentimientos.

Termine la cena, le dije a Charlie y nos sumimos en una conversación de lo que hicimos en el día, por supuesto tuve que mentir, no le iba a decir a mi padre que me había saltado las clases y había traído a un muchacho a casa ¡Oh! Y que había estado en mi cama, con pensamientos, quizás, puros.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar y lavar los platos. Subí a mi habitación para acomodar y empezar las tareas de las materias a las que había asistido. Estaba terminando la tarea de Literatura cuando unos golpecitos en mi ventana llamaron mi atención.

Corrí las cortinas y casi pego un grito cuando vi a alguien intentado entrar.

-¿Edward?-pregunte como tonta.

-¡Abre la ventana!-su voz sonó amortiguada por el vidrio.

Saque el seguro de la ventana, cuando el levante un molesto chillido se extendió por toda la casa.

-¿Bella?- pregunto Charlie desde la sala.

-¡Rápido!-me apuro Edward y entre los dos levantamos el estruendoso vidrió.

Una vez que estuvo adentro se escondió en mi closet, justo antes de que entrara Charlie.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?-pregunto mirando mi habitación.

-Me hacia calor, por eso abrí la ventana- la señale-. Por cierto, ahí que ponerle un poco de aceite, creo que he quedado sorda.

-Hace años que esa ventana no se abre-mi padre aun inspeccionaba mi cuarto con la mirada, luego miro el closet y yo empecé a sudar en frío. Charlie sonrió y sacudió la cabeza-. Mañana la arreglare. Buenas noches, Bella.

-Buenas noches, papá- suspire aliviada cuando salió del cuarto. Pegue un salto cuando un par de brazos se enrollaron en mi cintura- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?

-Te extrañaba- me giro y tomo mi cara entre sus manos-. No creo poder descansar esta noche sin hacer esto antes.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar junto nuestros labios.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**¿Me van a golpear por dejar el cap acá? Yo se que si, pero bueno…así es mejor ¿o no? Queda mucha intriga y ustedes me llenan a reviews con insultos y amenazas de muerte XD**_

_**Mil gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, me han encantado todos ^^. La verdad que este fic me gusta como va quedando, se que me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero realmente me gusta este fic y quiero hacerlo bien, quiero que salga bien. Espero que sepan entender al punto que quiero llegar.**_

_**Como podemos ver en este cap, se trata mas de la relación entre Bella y Edward, vemos que el no le dice nada, pero aun así le insinúa. Vemos que Bella recuerda un poco más… ¿Y donde esta Jacob? Ya lo veremos XD**_

_**Bueno, quiero que me digan que les pareció. No se cuando voy a volver a actualizar, pero creo que será pronto, tengo ideas frescas así que quizás no tarde tanto.**_

_**Por cierto, ando en busca de una Beta ¿alguien me puede decir como consigo una?**_

_**Desde ya gracias por pasarse a leer y dejar lindos comentarios ^^**_

_**Nos vemos, Besos.**_

_**Melo**_


	9. Mentiras

**Capitulo 9: ****Mentiras.**

**BELLA POV**

Al principio estaba en shock, mis ojos abiertos de par en par y mi corazón latiendo como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Los ojos de Edward también estaban abiertos y me miraban con ese algo que siempre hacia, era la misma mirada que tenía Jake.

Como si fuera posible, mi corazón latió aun más deprisa. _Edward me ama, _me dijo mi mente. Una inmensa alegría se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, lentamente cerré mis ojos y le correspondí al beso.

Sus labios eran fríos, pero a la vez calientes, descargaban en mi cientos de chispas de electricidad que hacia sacudir mi cuerpo. El beso era suave y tierno, lento y dulce, hacia que mis piernas de pronto se sintieran como gelatina. Sentía que mis piernas no iban a aguantar mi peso, por lo que apoye mis manos en el pecho de Edward.

Edward saco sus manos de mi rostro y los enredo a mí alrededor, levantándome un poco del suelo. No lo pensé dos veces y pase mis brazos por su cuello, atrayéndolo más a mis labios.

El beso era suave, lento, delicioso, pero sobre todo, dulce. Me estremecí cuando paso su fría lengua por mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso a entrar a mi boca, que con mucho gusto se lo accedí. Nuestras lenguas salieron a un encuentro lleno de timidez, tanto por parte de él como de la mía. De a poco nos fuimos desenvolviendo en el beso, y de ser tímido, paso a uno demandante.

Su lengua se movía con maestría sobre la mía, pero no me iba a dejar domar por él. Me apreté aun más a su cuerpo y él me estrecho aun más.

-Bella…-murmuro contra mis labios-. Debemos…parar.

-No quiero- le bese una vez más.

-Yo tampoco quiero- me separó sonriendo-. Pero tenemos que hablar.

-Bien- acepte a regañadientes, pero no me aleje de él.

-Eres conciente de lo que siento por ti- aclaro y yo asentí- ¿Tu que sientes por mi?

-Que yo también te quiero- antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, Edward me estaba besando de nuevo

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-murmuraba entre besos, que repartía por todo mi rostro, haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡Ya para!- reí un poco mas fuerte.

-De verdad, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces- acuno mi rostro y me miro a los ojos-. Tampoco del tiempo que llevo esperándote.

-Siento…- deslice mis manos hasta su pecho, y me entretuve con los botones de su camisa-. Siento que yo también te he estado esperando, mi cuerpo te conoce, igual que mi corazón, pero…-levante mis ojos hacia los suyos-…pero mi mente no te recuerda y es lo que mas me frustra.

-Entiendo- acarició mi mejilla con su dedo pulgar-. Pero le alegro que me recuerdes, te juro que are todo lo posible para que intentes recordarme, aunque, quizás, termines huyendo de mi lado.

-Escúchame- tome su hermoso rostro en mis manos-. Jamás, escúchame bien, Jamás me alejare de ti, no me importa si eres un alienígena.

-Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor- beso mis labios-. Pero ya lo veremos cuando te enteres.

Se sentó en la cama y me palmeo su regazo, sin siquiera pensarlo me senté sobre él, enrolló sus brazos sobre mi cintura y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras él apoyaba la suya sobre la mía. Olisqueando el delicioso perfume que desprendía su cuerpo, por que tenía una idea de que no había ningún perfume con ese embriagador olor.

Me sentía completa en sus brazos, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a ellos. Ahora lo sabía, lo entendía completamente, yo también quería a Edward, más de lo que imaginaba. Pero tengo miedo, miedo de que Edward desaparezca, de que él no sienta lo mismo por mi, miedo por Jacob, se suponía que lo amaba, pero en realidad no es así…

-¿Por favor dime en que estas pensando?-susurro Edward en mi oído, asustándome.

-En muchas cosas- suspire.

-¿Por ejemplo…?- me animo.

-En esto, en nosotros, en lo que se viene y lo que no quiero que venga-repentinamente me sentía mal.

-Jacob…-gruño Edward.

-Si, él es parte de…

-No, Jacob esta aquí- su cuerpo se puso tenso.

-¿Cómo que es aquí?

Me detuve al escuchar unos golpecitos en la ventana. Intente separarme de Edward, pero este me tenía muy bien sujeta a su cuerpo.

-Edward…-dije mientras forcejeaba con él.

-Por favor, no vayas- me estrecho contra su cuerpo.

Me debatí entre ir o quedarme con él, pero tenía que ir a ver a Jake, si realmente estaba ahí abajo era la mejor oportunidad para ir y hablar con él y terminar las cosas.

-Tengo que ir- dije mirándolo a los ojos.

Se me partió el corazón cuando lo mire a los ojos, estaba la viva imagen de la desesperación y el miedo. Edward tenía miedo de que me fuera con Jake y no volviera a él. Después de unos segundos y unos golpes más en la ventana, Edward suspiro y me soltó.

-Charlie esta durmiendo- me dijo en tono frío.

-Volveré, así que no te muevas- le orden-. Me tienes algunas cosas que explicarme.

Se quedo muy quieto en la cama y miro la pared del frente, sin expresión alguna, me dio la sensación de que no estaba respirando. Iba a preguntarle algo, pero recordé lo que tenía que hacer. Salí de mi habitación y sentí los suaves ronquidos de mi padre en su habitación. Fruncí el ceño y baje las escaleras lo más silenciosa y cuidadosa que pude, lo único que faltaba era que me tropezara y armara un escándalo.

En medio de la oscuridad vague por la cocina y fui directo a la puerta trasera. La abrí y unas manos me taparon la boca amortiguando el ensordecedor grito que hubiera pegado.

-¡Jacob! ¡Que mierda…!-no pude terminar ya que me interrumpió.

-¿Me quieres explicar que hace ese…-se detuvo a buscar la palabra adecuada-…aquí? ¿En tu habitación?

-¿Cómo sabes que esta en mi habitación?- fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Puedo olerlo- gruño.

-¿Olerlo?- de acuerdo, ahora si estoy confundida.

-Hazte a un lado- me empujo fuera de la puerta.

Gracias al empujón trastabille y casi voy de bruces al suelo, de no ser por unos fríos brazos me agarraron. Jacob tampoco llego muy lejos, había sido empujado fuera de la casa.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama-la voz de Edward era serena y educada, pero cuando le vi a los ojos, un frío me recorrió desde el cuero cabelludo asta el último hueso de mi espalda.

-Es mi novia y la trato como se me da la gana- gruño Jacob, su voz sonaba temblorosa, me gire para verlo y todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando.

-Esa no es la respuesta adecuada, Jacob.

-Quítale tus manos de encima, chupasangre.

-¿Para que?- Edward me coloco detrás de él, como si fuera un escudo para mí- ¿Para que la lastimes como casi sucede hace unos segundos?

-¡Ella es mi novia y mi deber es protegerla de ustedes!- cada vez Jacob se convulsionaba más.

-Ella es _mía-_ siseo Edward y se inclino hacia delante como si fuera a atacar a Jacob.

No iba a permitir que ellos pelearan, y mucho por mi. Aprovechando la distracción de Edward, me escabullí lejos de él y me plante entre medio de ambos, pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Jacob se distorsionó, la ropa salió volando para todos lados y un enorme lobo marón rojizo lo sustituyo.

El aliento se me atasco en la garganta, sentí algo duro golpearme en el estomago.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

_Estaba parada en medio de un frondoso bosque, a mis costados había dos senderos. Estaba asustada, no sabía cual elegir, tenía miedo de elegir._

_-Ven conmigo, Bella- una voz salió desde mi derecha, me gire y me encontré con Jacob parado en el sendero. Estaba vestido con solo un pantalón desgastado. Su mano estaba tendida en mi dirección y me miraba con dolor- Yo te cuidaré._

_Gire mi cuerpo y comencé a caminar en su dirección…_

_-No me dejes, Bella- me pare en seco cuando escuche la voz de Edward, venía desde la izquierda, me gire para verlo, estaba tan impecable y hermoso, como siempre- No de nuevo. No soportaría perderte de nuevo._

_De repente sus ropas cambiaron, de un traje moderno paso a uno antiguo, uno que yo ya conocía. Su mirada estaba plagada de dolor, mi corazón se encogió de solo verlo._

_Di un paso hacia delante, fruncí el ceño por que mi ropa estaba pesada. Mire hacia abajo y me encontré con un vestido de época. Volví mi mirada hacia Edward, había desaparecido, igual que el bosque. Estaba rodeada de gente, bailando, vestidos de la época antigua en un enorme salón._

_Me sobresalte cuando unas manos se posaron en mi cintura, cerré los ojos, conocía ese tacto, una de las manos inclino mi cabeza hacia un costado y corrió mi cabello, su nariz acariciaba mi cuello. Abrí mis ojos y vi que toda la gente nos estaba mirando, lo raro es que no sentí vergüenza. La gente sonrió y unos largos colmillos centellaron en sus bocas._

_Me entro pánico y me gire entre los brazos de Edward, para que me protegiera, pero cuando mire su rostro el miedo se sintió peor, él también tenía esos horribles colmillos._

_-Te he esperado tanto tiempo- se inclino hacia delante- Ahora podremos estar juntos- susurro en mi oído._

_El miedo se disipó rápidamente cuando sentí sus colmillos perforar mi piel._

Me senté jadeando en la cama, tirando las colchas al suelo. Tenía la frente sudada y respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Bella?- me sobresalte al escuchar su voz, provenía de la mecedora de la esquina.

-¿Edward?-pregunte como tonta, en cuestión de segundo, él estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mis manos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh, bueno…yo…-se rasco la cabeza-. Pensé que…olvídalo. Será mejor que me vaya, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-Espera, espera- me aferre a su brazo cuando lo vi levantarse-. No te pedí que te marcharas, solo que me sorprendió verte aquí.

-Estaba preocupado por ti- se volvió a sentar y tomo mi rostro- ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien-mentí.

-¿Segura?

-Si…-unas imágenes golpearon mi cabeza, Jacob y Edward a punto de pelear. Jacob y un lobo- ¡Jacob!

Edward se quedo mirándome serio, luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Jacob?-pregunto confundido.

-Si. Él estaba aquí, vino a verme, pero estaba raro, dijo muchas cosas que no entiendo y luego…-vino a mi mente la imagen de de Jacob distorsionada y cambiar a la de un lobo-…se transformo en un…lobo.

-Estabas soñando, Bella- se rió Edward.

-No, no estaba soñando. Lo vi- solté su agarre y me pare-. Él vino, tú me lo dijiste. Tú sabías que estaba afuera, igual que Charlie durmiendo- me estaba poniendo histérica.

-Has estado soñando, Bella- se acerco a mí y tomo mis manos-. Has tenido un sueño muy movido, no has parado de hablar-sonrió al ver que mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Por qué estas tratando de eludirme?- ahora estaba molesta.

-No intento eludirte, amor- volvió a tomar mi cara entre sus manos y posó su frente en la mía-. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir? Quedan un par de horas para que amanezca.

-No creo ser capas de volver a dormir-suspire por que había perdido la batalla.

-Inténtalo- susurro besando desde mi sien hasta el hueco debajo de mi oreja.

-¿Amor?- pregunte poco coherente.

-¿Qué pasa?-siguió bajando hasta mi cuello.

-Así me…llamaste

-¿Te molesta?- levanto su cabeza, sus ojos estaban brillantes, llenos de ¿lujuria?

Incapaz de contestar solo sacudí mi cabeza.

-Te quiero- rozo sus labios con los míos.

-Yo también- enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y estampe mis labios en los suyos.

El beso de ahora estaba cargado de otra cosa, había amor y dulzura, pero también había deseo y anhelo. Las manos de Edward corrieron por mi cintura, delineándola con sus largos dedos.

-Edward…-jadee contra su boca, él aprovecho ese momento para meter su lengua.

Un gemido se escapo de mi garganta, pero murió en la boca de Edward. Sus manos ahora estaban recorriendo mis caderas, haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Me aferre a su cabello con todas mis fuerzas, mientras pegaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

De un momento a otro, estaba en la cama, con Edward sobre mi, besando mi cuello, lamiendo y succionando en ciertos puntos que hacia que vergonzosos sonidos escaparan de mi garganta. Instintivamente enrosque mis piernas en su cintura y fue mala idea, ya que el se detuvo.

-Me tengo que ir-susurro en mi oído.

-Quédate- le rogué, mi voz sonaba ronca, me la aclare-. Además es muy tarde, temo que te pase algo.

-Tonta, Bella- se rió, beso mi mejilla y deshizo la trampa de mis piernas-. No me pasara nada, también quiero quedarme, pero ¿Qué dirán los vecinos cuando me vean salir de la casa?- estaba por replicar donde se podían ir los vecinos, pero me corto con un dedo en los labios-. Bien sabes que en este pueblo los secretos no se guardan ¿Qué pasará cuando Charlie se entere…?

No termino la pregunta ya que se estaba riendo por que yo le estaba empujando fuera de la habitación. No tenía deseos de lidiar con Charlie y menos con los padres de Edward por haberlo acecinado.

-Te veo en unas horas- dije mientras lo empujaba.

-Puedo salir por la ventana.

-Quiero verte mañana en una pieza y no en el hospital.

-Supongo que debo hacerlo por ahora…-murmuro para si mismo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada- tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia la puerta de adelante-. Te veré mas tarde- me dio un casto beso en los labios-. Te quiero. Descansa.

-Te quiero-susurre mientras lo veía caminar por la oscuridad-. Por favor ten cuidado y tú también descansa.

Su fuerte carcajada resonó por toda la cuadra, haciendo eco por los bosques, escondí mi risa mientras me metía dentro de la casa. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, mire la puerta que llevaba al patio y las imágenes de mi "sueño" vinieron a mi mente.

_Edward tiene razón, es solo un sueño ¡Como si Jacob se transformara en lobo!_, me dije a mi misma y tuve que reírme de lo tonto que sonaba todo eso. Pero aun así me picaba la curiosidad, deje el vaso en la mesada y salí al patio.

No podía ver muy bien, pero logre distingue unas marcas en el césped mojado. Me acerque, la respiración se quedo atorada en mi garganta nuevamente, había un enorme arañazo en el suelo, camine un poco mas lejos y vi unas manchas negras en el suelo, me acuclillé para inspeccionar que era, mi corazón se freno y volvió a latir con rapidez y fuerza en mi pecho.

Era la ropa de Jacob, la que había visto hacerse trizas mientras el enorme lobo lo sustituía.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo recobrar la compostura.

Yo no había tenido un sueño, había sido real, yo lo había visto y vivido.

Jacob se había transformado en un lobo.

**EDWARD POV**

La palabra feliz no abarcaba con todo el sentimiento que tenía. Bella había correspondido mis sentimientos. Diciendo que también me quería, me había besado y casi llegábamos a algo más. Pero me había correspondido.

Me había elegido a mi por sobre el chucho. No pude evitar gruñir al recordar lo sucedido esa noche.

_-Eres muy inteligente perro- le sisee mientras tomaba en brazos el cuerpo inconciente de Bella._

_Le había propinado un golpe en el estomago para desmayarla, había visto como él se había trasformado. Golpearla me dolió más a mí de lo que de seguro a ella, ahora rezaba para que no quedara ningún moretón._

_-¡He dicho que no la toques!- grito en su mente y se abalanzo hacia mí._

_Salte hacia atrás, esquivando el zarpazo que me iba dirigido. Las garras del perro pasaron a centímetros de la cabeza de Bella, eso fue suficiente para que lo viera todo rojo._

_Deje a Bella en el suelo, lejos de nosotros. Me agazape y __me lancé contra el lobo, esquivando sus zarpazos y dientes. Le di con el puño en el hocico, haciendo que aullara de dolor. Me coloque sobre su espalda y enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, inmovilizándolo._

_-¡Suéltame maldito parasito!- se removió entre mis brazos._

_-No hasta que te calmes- le apreté aun más fuerte._

_-¿Quieres que me calme?- pregunto irónicamente- ¿Para que mates a Bella?_

_-Tu eres el que casi la mata-gruñí estrangulándolo un poco más-. Eres incapaz de estar a su lado sin alterarte ¿Qué pasa si la terminas lastimando?_

_Su cuerpo se relajo por completo y su mente reflejo la imagen de una muchacha con la mitad de la cara deformada por unas cicatrices. De repente la cara se transformo en la de Bella, en una llena de pánico._

_Solté mi agarre cuando me di cuenta de que no iba a hacer mas nada, su cuerpo se había relajado tanto que estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando en dirección a Bella, la imagen de ella creada en su mente lo estaba atormentando._

_La noche estaba más fría que de costumbre y Bella estaba acostada en el suelo. Avancé unos pasos en su dirección hasta que escuche unos gruñidos._

_-No me alteraría si tu no estuvieras a su alrededor- dijo Jacob, de un salto volvió a pararse._

_-Como te dije antes, ella es mía- ignorando su mente tome a Bella en brazos._

_-¡Ella no es tuya!- grito con su mente a punto de saltar sobre mí, pero esa imagen lo hizo retroceder- Tu ni siquiera le conoces…_

_-Créeme que si, le conozco y mucho mejor que tu-le corte y me dirigí hacia la puerta_

_-Llevas unos pocos días en el pueblo y de haberla visto._

_-Te sorprendería lo mucho que hemos vivido juntos- me gire para verlo-. Vete, Jacob._

_El lobo me miro contrariado y confundido, él no aceptaba órdenes de nadie, pero sus ojos iban de mi rostro al de Bella. Su cabeza cayó y soltó un bufido._

_-Miéntele- me pidió__ aun con la cabeza gacha-. Miéntele de lo que vio esta noche. No te lo pido por mi, si no por ella. Se entera de mi secreto y tú te hundes conmigo._

_Gruñí por la verdad de sus palabras._

_-De acuerdo._

Luego de eso Bella y yo habíamos pasado a un punto, un tanto, delicado de nuestra relación. Pare en seco en medio del bosque. _Nuestra relación_, repitió mi mente,_ nosotros no estamos saliendo_, me recordé a mi mismo. Golpee un árbol que estaba a mi lado y este cayo al suelo con un fuerte chasquido que retumbo por gran parte del bosque.

Bella había aceptado mis sentimientos, y los había correspondido, pero eso no significaba que estuviéramos juntos en una relación de novio y novia. Ella aun tenia en su corazón a…ese chucho.

Suspiré frustrado y golpee otro árbol, y otro, y otro…

-Desquitarte con la naturaleza no resolverá tus problemas- dijo la suave y acampanada voz de Alice.

-Muéstrame el camino, Oh adivina Alice- extendí mis brazos al aire teatralmente, ella rodeó y sonrió.

-Se te nota feliz, a pesar de algunos inconvenientes- se sentó en el árbol que había tirado.

-No te das una idea- me senté a su lado-. Es tan… irreal.

-Me alegro, de verdad- tomo mi mano y la apretó-. Por fin te veo sonreír de verdad.

-Gracias- una sonrisa se escapo de mis labios.

-No tenías que haberle mentido a Bella respecto a Jacob- me reprendió.

-Ya sabía que no venias por eso-sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Ahora eres el clarividente?

-Me bloqueabas tu mente-me encogí de hombros-. Y lo hice por Bella.

-¿Qué pasara cuando se entere de que le mentiste?- me miro con gesto preocupado.

-Hare lo que sea para retenerla-dije serio mirando hacia la oscuridad del bosque-. Siempre y cuando ella no huya de mí.

-Esperemos- susurro-. No veo nada.

-Creo que esta vez tu don no me puede ayudar en esto- sonreí mirándola.

-Igual cuando ella apareció en la cafetería- frunció el ceño-. Ese día estaba acompañada del _lobito_.

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-Que no veo las decisiones de Bella, es como si su futuro desapareciera y es cada vez que esta al lado de ese perro- refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya se solucionara, no puedes estar en todas- pase un brazo por sus pequeños hombros, atrayéndola a mi y besando su cabeza.

-Si, se que todo terminara bien-beso mi mejilla-. Debe terminar bien.

Luego de eso volvimos a la casa y nos alistamos para ir al colegio. Iba a pasar por Bella, pero Alice me dijo que ella la había llamado de que no iría hoy al instituto ya que no se sentía bien. Me preocupe por su salud, temía que un resfriado la estuviera atacando y el pánico que embargo…. Ella había muerto a causa de una gripe…

-_Sea lo que sea que estés pensando deja de hacerlo y cálmate-_ me grito Jasper en su mente, me había olvidado que él puede sentir mis emociones.

-Lo lamento.

Como hoy no iría por Bella, todos decidieron ir en mi auto. Conduje a más velocidad de la normal, apretaba de vez en cuando el volante, estaba sumamente preocupado por Bella.

-Edward…-siseo Jasper desde el asiento de atrás, mirándome con desaprobación.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, te la aguantas- dije entre dientes, pisando un poco mas el acelerador.

Mis hermanos nos vieron con el ceño fruncido a causa de la confusión de nuestra pequeña conversación.

Llegamos al instituto y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer, Alice y Rosalie entraron corriendo, como todos los estudiantes, a sus edificios correspondientes, mientras mis hermanos ibas saltando de charco en charco. Tome mi mochila y camine hacia mi primera clase, antes de entrar tome una bocanada de aire y me llego el olor de ella, mezclado con la lluvia.

Me gire bruscamente para buscarla, estaba parada en medio del aparcamiento, completamente empapada. Corrí, como humano, hasta donde estaba ella.

-No deberías estar…-comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su pecho subía y bajada rápidamente, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

-¿Por qué me mentiste con lo que pasó anoche?- espetó ente dientes- ¿Por qué me mentiste en que no había venido Jacob?

-Bella…

-¡Contéstame!-grito y no supe que decir.

_

* * *

_

_**Bien, se que siempre empiezo con este tipo de disculpa en mis historias xD. Pero juro que no lo hago a propósito esta historia la tenia empezada, hasta la hoja 10, pero no me convencía, lo había escrito con ganas, pero me sentía que no es lo que quería dejar. Recién lo vuelvo a retomar, leyéndolo desde el principio y terminándolo, así quería que quedara, con este final.**_

_**Se le viene la noche a Edward xD. Bella esta re enojada y dolida, y un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene… **_

_Bella ya sabe la verdad, y se la dirá a Edward, a él le entrara la inseguridad y se desatará una pelea fea._

_**Bien eso es todo lo que les puedo decir, creo que adelante demasiado, aunque no diálogos si no la idea que se me acaba de cruzar por la cabeza, así que ya me pongo a escribir antes de que se me pase.**_

_**Bueno, vimos también besos, para las que los esperaban y un poquito mas xD**_

_**Muchas gracias pos sus comentarios, que cada cap van creciendo un poquito mas ^^. De verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Intento no demorar, pero como había dicho antes, esta es mi historia favorita y quiero hacerla bien. Amo a todas mis historias, pero esta es especial.**_

_**Intentaré volver pronto. Gracias y nos vemos.**_

_**Las quiero.**_

_**Melo**_


	10. Peleas

**Capitulo 10: Peleas**

**BELLA POV**

-¡Contéstame!-volví a gritar, a pesar de que su silencio me confirmaba aun mas las cosas.

-No podemos hablar aquí, Bella-cerro las manos en puños y cuadrando la mandíbula.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado- me tensé, aunque sabía que Edward no me haría daño, era intimidante tener en frente a un vampiro.

-Jamás te haría daño- sus ojos eran sinceros y a la vez me mostraban dolor.

-Solo dime lo que quiero saber-pedí un poco mas calmada.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-cuestionó entre dientes-. Lo sabes, si no, no actuarías de esa manera.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?- dije con dolor-. Tu sabías de mis sueños, te lo dije y tu me mentiste te hiciste el desentendido- recordé ese día en su coche, donde conté mi locuras de los sueños de mi otra vida-. Me mentiste con respecto a Jacob.

-Ya te había dicho que no quiero perderte- dio un paso hacia delante y yo, por instinto, retrocedí dos-. No quería que te enteraras, por esto.

-Era mas fácil tratarme como una idiota ¿verdad?- la ira se estaba apoderando nuevamente de mi ya no me importaba si él era o no un vampiro- Tu y Jacob se rieron de mi en mi cara- cerré los ojos con fuerza para tratar de calmarme un poco.

-Bella, estas entendiendo todo mal-su semblante era de agonía, sufrimiento.

-Lo único que entiendo es que no quiero volver a verte- solloce, me dolía decidir eso, pero no podía perdonarlo-. No quiero que aparezcas por mi casa, ni que te me acerques…yo…-no pude continuar ya que el pecho me dolía demasiado, quitándome de a poco el aliento.

-Por favor, Bella- me tape los oídos, su voz reflejaba el mismo dolor que el mío, pero no podía, ellos se burlaron de mi…

Gire sobre mis talones y salí corriendo por donde había venido. Pensé que él me seguiría, pero por suerte no lo hizo. Anoche los recuerdos de la trasformación de Jacob me confirmaron que el mundo no era tan normal como yo creía.

Las reencarnaciones existían junto con los hombres lobos y los vampiros. Yo había vuelto a la vida después de morir hace más de noventa años, Edward era mi prometido en ese tiempo y se había transformado en un vampiro. Y mi mejor amigo, que paso a ser mi novio, era un hombre lobo.

Pare jadeando por aire, estaba empapada y muerta de frío, el dolor en mi pecho era insoportable, sentía que había cometido una estupidez por haberle dicho eso a Edward, pero aun no entendía como me pudo mentir, ocultarme que era él al que yo siempre estuve esperando ¿no se suponía que me amaba? ¿Y Jacob? ¿No se suponía que éramos amigos y que nunca nos ocultaríamos nada?

Me senté en las escaleras de mi casa, mientras lloraba con todo el dolor que podía soltar. La lluvia no había cesado, pero eso no me importaba, no ahora…

-¿Bella?-llamo una voz ronca con preocupación y sorpresa, la reconocí al instante.

-¿Qué quieres, Jacob?-dije sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Estas toda empapada, te vas a enfermar- escuche como se acercaba y me pare de un salto subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Tú también vas a mentirme?- me miro confundido, una chispa de entendimiento brillo en sus ojos.

-No se de que hablas- susurro desviando la mirada.

-¿No que éramos amigos?- solloce por que él también me hacia lo mismo- A pesar de que fuimos novios…. Pensé que confiabas en mí.

-¿Fuimos?- me miro incredulidad.

-Si, fuimos-me pare firme-. No puedo estar con alguien que me miente…

-¿Y que quieres que dijera?- grito exasperado-. Que llegara un día y diga "Hola, Bella. No te juntes con ese tipo Cullen, por que según las leyendas Quileut, son vampiros y yo un hombre lobo"- dijo con burla.

-Algo es algo-bufe.

-No quería que esto pasara- nos señalo con las manos-. No quería que me temieras…

-¡No te temo, me importa un cuete si eres un hombre lobo, un vampiro o un elfo!-grite exasperada-. Me importa que me tomaran como una cobarde, que no me dijeran la verdad, que no pudieran creer en mí y decirme la verdad.

-Estas siendo injusta ¿lo sabes?- frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo? ¿Injusta?- dije con sarcasmo- Sabes, no me importa, te daré la misma advertencia que a Edward- el agujero que tenía en el pecho palpitó dolorosamente-. No quiero verte, quiero que te alejes de mí y nunca más vuelvas a buscarme.

Sin esperar a que contestara entre a la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mi, recargándome en ella y cayendo al suelo. Un fuerte chasquido junto con un aullido, lleno de dolor, sonó fuera de la casa. Abrace mis piernas con los brazos y llore, no se cuanto tiempo, pero caí en la inconciencia.

_-Tu padre te compro esto- dijo mi madre irrumpiendo en mi cuarto, como siempre hace, sin tocar._

_Deje el libro en la cama mientras me sentaba para ver el vestido que mi madre traía en brazos._

_-¿Para que?-fruncí el ceño._

_-Hoy en la tarde el joven Newton vendrá y te llevará a dar un paseo por el parque- se planto delante de mi y tendió el vestido para que lo viera completo._

_-¿Hoy?-la pregunta salió estrangulada._

_-Si, hoy-acomodo el vestido en la mecedora y camino hacia la puerta-. Será mejor que te vistas y te arregles, quiero que estés presentable para el joven._

_Sin esperar a que yo contestara cerro la puerta de mi cuarto, dejándome boquiabierta y aterrada. Me levante de un salto y corrí hacia mi escritorio, busque entre los cajones la carta que Edward me había mandado hace unos días. La encontré escondida al fondo del último cajón, la saque y la volví a leer para corroborar algo._

_Querida Bella: _

_No tienes una idea de cuanto te echo de menos, de lo que añoro tenerte entre mis brazos y besarte. Desde la última noche que te vi no he parado de pensar en ti._

_Lamento mucho no haber ido a visitarte como te prometí, pero he tenido algunos problemas con mis padres, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, papá parece haber cogido algún resfriado, por lo tanto he estado haciendo un poco de su trabajo._

_Este no es el único motivo de mi carta, es para darte buenas noticias, mi padre ya se encuentra mejor, así que podré ir a visitarte este sábado por la tarde, quiero llevarte a caminar por el parque. También quiero ver que tan duros son tus padres. Bromeo._

_Estaré en tu casa a las cinco en punto, que no se te olvide. Esperarme._

_Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo, Edward Masen._

_Lleve la carta a mi pecho y la apreté fuertemente, haciendo que sus hojas se arrugaran. Las manos me temblaban y sentía un frío sudor expenderse por mi frente._

_-¿Señorita Bella?- pregunto Stephanie detrás de mí._

_-¡Oh, nana!- me tire a sus brazos, sollozando._

_-¿Qué tienes, Bella?-pregunto preocupada mientras me acariciaba el cabello._

_-Tengo terribles problemas- levante mi cabeza y mis lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas._

_-Bien, primero nos sentemos-me llevo a la cama y se sentó a mi lado, limpiando mis lágrimas-. Dígame ¿Qué paso?_

_-Mi madre me ha comunicado que hoy el joven Newton vendrá a llevarme de paseo- solloce aun más fuerte._

_-Oh, no- puso una mano en su frente-¿No me diga que hoy también vendrá el joven Edward?_

_-Oh, si- asentí frenéticamente- ¿Qué hago?- me aferre a sus manos como si de mi vida dependieran de ellas, quizás si._

_-Ira con el joven Newton- dijo pensativa._

_-¡¿Qué?!- me pare de un salto._

_-Lo siento, estaba hablando en voz alta-sonrió-. Primero dejemos que los jóvenes se vean y veremos quien demostrará más interés por usted._

_-A mis padres eso no les importará- camine en círculos, estaba histérica-. A ellos solo les importa la familia Newton_

_-Eso lo veremos- se puso de pie y puso sus manos en mis hombros-. Déjeme esto a mi, señorita. Usted solo relájese y vera como todo sale a la perfección._

_Luego de esa conversación, que me dejo aun mas preocupada que antes, me ordeno a que fuera a vestirme. Me ayudo a poner ese hermoso vestido, era rojo sangre, el corsé era un tono más oscuro y tenia intricados diseños bordados con hilo blanco. Los zapatos eran de tacón y también eran rojos._

_Mi nana peino mi cabello con perfectos bucles en las puntas y una coronilla de pequeños diamantes. Demasiado ostentoso, pero como era hija del señor Steven, era una Steven, debía verme como tal._

_Me encontraba sentada frente al tocador, haciendo unas respiraciones para poder calmarme. Estaba muy nerviosa y horrorizada por lo que podía pasar en este día._

_-¡Bella, Bella!- entro gritando mi nana, haciendo que saltara del susto-¡Ya llego! ¡Ya esta aquí!_

_-¿Quién?-pregunte asustada._

_-Ven- tomo mi mano y me saco a volandas de la habitación._

_Bajamos en las mismas condiciones por las escaleras, estábamos acercándonos al living, mi corazón me estaba amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Mi nana freno en la puerta y me arreglo el vestido y luego el cabello._

_-¿Lista?- pregunto con las manos en los pomos de la puerta._

_-No._

_-Bueno, no importa- abrió las puertas-. Que te diviertas._

_Tome una gran bocanada de aire, cuando escuche su voz…_

_-Conocí a Isabella en la fiesta de la familia Newton, mis padres son muy buenos amigos. Espero no ofenderlos pero me interese en su hija apenas la vi en la pista, de echo ya la estaba mirando desde que había llegado…_

_-¿Edward?- pregunte atónica, estaba de espaldas a mí, sentado al frente de mis padres._

_-Isabella ¿Qué clase de modales son esos?- me regaño mi padre._

_Edward se puso de pie, se acercó, tomo mi mano y el beso en el dorso. Mi corazón comenzó a aletear y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante._

_-Que gusto volver a verla, señorita Steven- sonrió de costado y me guiño un ojo._

_-El gusto es mío, joven Masen- me incline un poco, solo para ocultar la sonrisa-. Lamento mi imprudencia al llamarlo por su nombre._

_-Para mi no es ninguna imprudencia._

_Un carraspeo resonó en la sala por lo que tuve que despegar mis ojos de esos hermosos verdes. _

_-El joven nos estaba comentado su interés por ti, Isabella-dijo mi madre con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Es una joven atractiva, tiene de donde salir- cortejó Edward mirando a mi madre, esta se sonrojo un poco y se rió tontamente_

_Mi padre tenía una expresión rara en la cara, haciendo al momento más cómico._

_-Con permiso-dijo mi nana en abriendo las puertas-. El joven Newton acaba de llegar- informo y yo me atragante con mi propia saliva._

_-Que pase, Stephanie-ordenó mi padre._

_Mi nana sintió y dejo pasar al chico rubio que había conocido hacia unas noches atrás, era atractivo, pero tenía ese aire de soberbia. Mi nana cerró las puertas, pero antes me guiñó un ojo._

_-Oh, Edward- Newton pronunció el nombre como si fuera una mala palabra-. No sabía que estarías aquí._

_-Hola, Mike-dijo con voz respetuosa, aunque sabía que no sentía nada de eso-. Vine a mostrar mi interés por Isabella- se giro y me sonrió-. Pero ahora me tengo que marchar, como les había dicho, mi padre no esta en una buena condición de salud. Y tengo que hacerme cargo de la empresa- se giro haca mis padres mientras se acercaba a ellos, tendió la mano a mi padre y este la apretó, luego beso la mano de mi madre._

_-Eres muy responsable, Edward- reconoció mi padre, Mike soltó un bufido y yo estaba en estado catatónico._

_Edward se acerco a mí y beso mi mano._

_-¿Cómo que te vas?-cuchichié molesta._

_-No te preocupes- me guiñó un ojo y camino hacia Newton-. Adiós, Mike. Que te sea leve- dijo y sonrió con burla._

_Salió por las puertas y se perdió de mi vista, me quede mirándola por un tiempo, aun preocupada y asustada ¿Qué hacía ahora?_

_-¿Lista para irnos?-pregunto Newton a mi lado. No encontraba mi voz, por lo que asentí, me ofreció su brazo y lo tome vacilante._

_-Que se diviertan-dijo mi madre antes de irse por otras puertas con mi padre._

_Mike me llevo al parque, a una caminata interminable. Quería gritar y salir corriendo, decirle que yo amaba a Edward y no a un estirado como él. Mis oídos estaban saturadas de tantas tonterías que Newton contaba, hablaba sobre su dinero, dinero y su casa, mansión, dinero y creo que no toco el tema del dinero…_

_-Eres muy hermosa, Isabella- halago por decimaoctava vez en lo que iba de una hora._

_-Muchas gracias- "de nuevo" complete en mi cabeza._

_-¡Ahora!-se escucho una voz y luego un grupo de chicos corrieron en nuestra dirección, pateando un balón que lo estamparon en el rostro de Mike, luego __los siete niños lo taclearon tirándolo al suelo._

_-¡Mike!-grite sorprendida, los niños lo miraron y comenzaron a carcajearse._

_Estaba a punto de reprenderlos cuando unas manos se posaron en mi cintura y me giraron hasta quedar al frente de…_

_-¡Edward!-dije emocionada, abrazándolo e inhalando su aroma. _

_-Hola, amor- me abrazó y beso mi cabeza._

_-Nos vemos otro día, Edward- dijo un niño de unos ocho años, un coro de "Adiós, Edward" lo saludo y salieron corriendo._

_-¿Tu hiciste esto?-pregunte alzando una ceja y señalando el cuerpo inconciente de Mike, intente sonar molesta pero no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro._

_-Lo hicieron esos niños-murmuro contra mis labios-. Yo solo lo planee._

_Solté una risita y bese sus labios, que me eran adictos_

-¡Bella!-una voz femenina, junto a un pequeño zamarreo me despertaron.

-¿Alice?-pregunte como tonta, pues era la misma acuclillada frente a mi- ¿Cómo entraste?

-No deberías dormir en estos lados- susurro con una sonrisa, mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de estaba durmiendo en la puerta.

Mi cuerpo estaba entumecido, no sentía mi trasero y la cabeza se me partía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Alice?-volví a cuestionar poniéndome de pie.

-¿Te molesta?-pregunto con cara de dolor, su labio inferior estaba sobresaliendo y temblaba ligeramente.

-No- dije un poco conmovida.

-Me enteré de lo que paso en el estacionamiento- me siguió a los sillones y se sentó conmigo.

-Tu también eres un vampiro-afirme mirándola.

-Sip- asintió con una sonrisa-. Pero quería hablar sobre Edward…

-Yo ya tome una decisión- desvié mi mirada y jugué con mis dedos.

-Lo se- levanto mi rostro con una de sus manos-. Y es la peor que hayas tomado, para todos.

-Pero…

-Se que mi hermano tuvo la culpa en no decirte la verdad- sonrió con tristeza-. Pero tendrías que haberlo visto cuando le correspondiste sus sentimientos, si tú hubieras visto como estaba antes de encontrarte…-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué quedo yo como la mala de la película?-susurre enojada.

-No dije que quedaras como la mala, solo que pensaras sobre la decisión que tomaste- tomo mis manos y las apretó-. No solo le estas haciendo daño a Edward, también te lo estas haciendo a ti misma. Lo veo en tus ojos.

-Yo…no…-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas-. Para mi todo esto es muy difícil- solloce patéticamente.

-Imagínate para Edward- sonrió-. Él te ama, como tú a él- acarició mi cabeza-. No se hagan mas daño entre ustedes.

Se paro y camino hacia la puerta y la seguí a tropezones.

-Habla con mi hermano- se giro, beso mi mejilla y luego camino hacia su auto.

Se subió y el auto arrancó con un suave ronroneo, bajo la ventanilla del copiloto y grito.

-También habla con el perro.

Después de eso salió volando por las calles.

Me quede mirando el crepúsculo y pensando en que si mi decisión de alejarlos a ambos de mi lado era lo mejor.

**EDWARD POV**

Habían pasado siente días desde que Bella me había rechazado, siente días en que no venía a la escuela. Según Alice, Bella realmente se había enfermado de gripa, a causa de la noche de mi enfrentamiento con Jacob y el día en que estuvo bajo el agua.

Suspire pesadamente y mire la luna, que pocas veces se la podía apreciar, y pensé en Bella, en todo lo que había pasado desde que la volví a encontrar y como la volví a perder. Me sentí tan…. Indignado, por no poder hacer nada para ir y obligarla a estar a mi lado. Pero jamás le haría semejante cosa. Tampoco podía pelear por su amor cuando ella me dejo en claro que Nome quería seca suyo

No me sentía yo mismo, me sentía…vacío, solo, desolado, como nunca sentí un hueco en mi corazón, ahora no latía y no literalmente. Cuando la volví a ver, el muerto órgano latió y lo hizo hasta el día en que ella me dije que no quería verme más.

-Tu y Bella parecen una telenovela mala y barata-se quejo Alice desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-No estoy de ánimos, Alice- le corte sin mirarla.

-Nunca tienes ganas de nada- se rió y se senté en el suelo, a mi lado.

Por unos momentos solo nos quedamos viendo el paisaje, en silencio, se lo agradecí ya que realmente no tenía ganas ni de respirar.

-Mañana Bella volverá al instituto-susurro sin mirarme.

-¿Algo va a cambiar?- pregunte con miedo.

-No siempre te voy a estar diciendo sobre tu futuro- bufo poniéndose en pie-. Pero te diré algo- dijo con severidad-. De ahora en adelante di siempre la verdad y más si se trata de Bella.

Sin dejarme preguntarle algo, salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y dejándome solo, con mis dudas. Suspire y mire nuevamente el cielo, ahora estaba nublado.

¿Cómo pretende que le diga la verdad a Bella si ni me quiere ver?

_

* * *

_

_**Si, también he vuelto por acá. Tenía el cap echo de hace unos días, incluso tengo el que sigue adelantado. Creo que pasaré este fic a Rating M, por lo que vendrá mas adelante.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, han sido menos que en el cap anterior pero me he ganado nuevas lectoras lo que me deja súper emocionada ^^.**_

_**Quiero saber que les pareció, que opinan y que se imaginan que vendrá en el próximo cap. Y quiero hacerles una pregunta, ya que Lalita8 me dijo algo que yo estaba pensado ¿les gustaría que escribiera un Lemmon entre Edward (vampiro) y Bella (humana)?**_

_**Díganme que les parece.**_

_**Nos vemos, quizás mas pronto de lo que imaginan xD**_

_**Se cuidan, besos.**_

_**Melo**_


	11. Reconciliaciones

**Capitulo 11: Reconciliaciones.**

**EDWARD POV**

¿Qué sentido tenía ir hoy al instituto?, me pregunte apenas salió el sol. Mi mente contesto automáticamente, _Bella._ Ese era el único motivo que me llevaba mover mi cuerpo. A pesar de que ella ya no quería verme, ni quería que estuviera cerca, yo iría igual, solo para verla, me conformaría con eso.

_Masoquista_, me recrimine a mi mismo, pero no me importa, ahora todo, absolutamente todo, no me importa. Ya nada importa si Bella no…me quiere.

-Ni lo intentes, Jasper-murmure cuando mi hermano pensó en tratar de darme un poco de ánimo.

-_Es insoportable, Edward. Déjame aliviarlo un poco_- pidió pero yo solamente negué con la cabeza.

Me merecía estar sufriendo de este modo, desde un principio tuve que decirle a Bella las cosas como eran, pero no me atreví, temí que pasara esto y pasó. Lo tengo merecido.

Mis hermanos bajaron con sus mochilas, Alice me bloqueaba su mente ya que no me quería mostrar que era lo que Bella haría, Jasper aun me pedía que le permitiera aliviar mi dolor, Emmett estaba al tanto de las cosas, y solamente palmeo mi hombro y susurro que todo saldría bien, mientras que Rosalie se regodeaba en que Bella hubiera salido de nuestras vidas, a pesar de que supiera de nuestro secreto no le importaba, mientras no se acercara estaba todo bien.

-¿Estas bien…?-pregunto Esme.

-Si- le di un beso en su mejilla y salí fuera de la casa.

Subimos a mi auto y salimos volando al instituto. El dolor disminuía de a poco al saber que hoy la volverá a ver, pero sabía que sería peor cuando ella huyera de mi lado. Cuando visualice el instituto suspire y tome aire, como si hiciera falta. Aparque el auto donde siempre y mis hermanos salieron.

-Quédate aquí afuera- me ordeno Alice, la mire confundido-. Me lo agradecerás, yo se lo que digo.

Tomo la mano de Jasper y entraron juntos a sus respectivas clases. Emmett y Rosalie desaparecieron en cuando salieron del auto, no me preocupe en pensar a donde pudieron haber ido. Pero ese no era el tema que me importaba ahora, me importaba saber como estaba Bella, o que estaría haciendo y por que mi hermana me había ordenado quedarme en el aparcamiento.

Su aroma me saco de mis cavilaciones, gire mi cabeza de donde provenía el olor y la vi acercándose a mí, miraba sus pies pero de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirarme. Mi mente estaba siendo demasiado mala al jugarme una broma tan dolorosa. Mire hacia otro lado y trate de ignorar la jugada de mi mente, pero sus pasos cada vez se hacían mas fuertes igual que su aroma.

-¿Podemos hablar?- mi cuerpo se estremeció al oír su bella voz, apreté la mandíbula y seguí con el trabajo de ignorar la alucinación-. Se que te dije muchas cosas la otra vez…y….te pido perdón.

No pude resistir más, me gire a verla, ahí estaba ella, mirando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos, estaba nerviosa y tenía un encantador rubor en sus mejillas. Con vacilación levante mi mano para tocar su mejilla, pero la baje de inmediato al recordar que era una alucinación y que jamás podría tocarla.

-¿Edward?-me llamo con confusión-. Dime algo- pidió tratando de mirarme a los ojos, pero yo los esquivaba-. Me odias ¿verdad?- susurro con dolor-. Creo que es lo más normal, después de todo lo que te dije…

-Jamás podría odiarte- susurre para mi mismo y ella soltó una risita, la mire sorprendido.

-Me hablaste- sonrió.

-Sabía que no eras real- dije tomando mis cosas y caminando hacia la clase que ya había comenzado.

-¿Qué no soy real?- la escuche decir antes de que me tocara-. La que debería decir eso soy yo- su toque quemaba, era real.

Sin previo aviso la estreche en mis brazos e inhalé su intoxicante aroma, ella tardo un poco en corresponder, pero me lo devolvió con la misma emoción que yo. Me separe un poco de ella, para poder tomar su delicado rostro en mis manos.

-Lo siento-susurro apoyando sus manos en las mías y cerro sus ojos.

-Yo soy el que debe decir lo siento- pegue mi frente a la suya-. Tenías razón y tuviste toda la razón en molestarte.

-Pero también es mi culpa- me discutió negando con la cabeza-. Tampoco puedo pretender que andas revelando al mundo tu secreto.

Estas respuestas son las que me hacen amarla con mayo intensidad. Iba a besarla antes de que una fuerte lluvia cayera sobre nosotros, haciendo que mi ángel jadeara por el frío del agua.

-¿Te apetece entrar al instituto?-pregunte sacándome mi chaqueta y colocándose en los hombros, no era mucho ya que rápidamente se estaba empapando.

-Quiero que hablemos- las gotas de lluvia caían por su rostro dándole un aire sensual.

-Pero no aquí- la tome de la mano y la conduje al bosque que nos rodeaba.

Pasamos por mi auto y deje las llaves dentro de este, mis hermanos se molestarían si los dejaba bajo el agua, además quería mostrar a Bella algo de mi naturaleza que es lo que mas me gusta.

-¿Iremos caminando?-pregunto Bella mirándome asustada.

-No, _iré_ corriendo- le sonreí mientras nos adentrábamos al bosque, no quería ponerme a correr frente a todo el mundo.

-¿Iras? ¿Correr?- pregunto confundida, mientras intentaba caminar sin tropezarse.

-Sip- de un solo movimiento la subí a mi espalda-. Agárrate fuerte.

Ella me miro asustada y luego apretó las piernas en torno a mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello. La mire una última vez y corrí a toda velocidad por el bosque, esquivando los árboles y sus ramas. El agarre de Bella se hacía cada vez más fuerte, escondió su cara en mi hombro, mientras yo me deslizaba por el bosque.

Pronto llegamos a mi casa, nos metí debajo del porche y destrabe los brazos y piernas de Bella. Me gire para verla y estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunte tomando su rostro con mis manos.

-En realidad, no- se agarro de mi camisa para mantener el equilibrio.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea- torcí la boca mientras pasaba mis brazos por su espalda y la parte de atrás de las rodillas.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento- bese su frente y entre en la casa.

Me sorprendió no encontrar a Esme en la casa, por lo general ella esta aquí haciendo sus cosas de ama de casa. Deje a Bella en uno de los sillones y fui en busca de unas toallas para que se secara un poco. Cuando llegue con un par, Bella estaba tiritando de frío.

-Definitivamente no fue buena idea- murmure poniendo una toalla en su cabeza y otra en sus hombros.

-Hubiera sido divertido si no lloviera y no hiciera tanto frío- sus dientes castañeaban de forma divertida.

-Prometo que lo aremos otra día- prometí secando su cabello-. Un día soleado y con calor.

Bella se tenso y me miro horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte confundido, esto de no poder leerle la mente me frustraba de sobremanera.

-¿Día soleado?-su vos sonaba estrangulada- ¿No te morirás?

No pude contener una carcajada, realmente era gracioso y mas cuando ella me miro ceñuda, confundida.

-El sol no me hace daño- acaricié su mejilla-. Eso solo pasa en las películas.

-¿Y que les sucede?-sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad y no de temor.

-Te prometo que te lo mostrare- bese su frente y me senté en el sillón del frente.

Era increíble tenerla frente a mi, increíble por que ella sabía lo que era y me había aceptado, la alegría que sentía me hacía tener una sonrisa de tonto en la cara, pero no me importaba, ahora ella estaba aquí a mi lado y haría lo que sea para tenerla conmigo, para siempre…

-Lo siento- susurre bajando mi mirada, pensar que por no decirle lo que era, sin rodeos, casi la perdía.

-Tarde o temprano me iba a enterar- se encogió de hombros-. Como dije no era toda tu culpa…

-Pero por culpa de eso casi te pierdo- cerré los ojos y lleve mis manos a mi cabello, y los tire…

-¿Realmente eres tú?-pregunto con apenas un susurro audible. Me tomo un segundo entender a que se refería.

-Si, soy yo- sonreí y espere a que ella lo hiciera, pero su semblante se volvió serio.

-Realmente nos enamoramos- bajo la mirada a sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en su regazo.

-Si… ¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué fui yo la única que murió?- susurro con voz quebrada. En un segundo estuve a su lado, me acuclille y apoye mis manos en sus rodillas.

-No fuiste la única que murió- le aclare limpiando las lágrimas que cían por sus mejillas-. Yo morí contigo cuando desperté en esta vida y tú no estabas a mi lado…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Edward- me miro un poco molesta.

-Carlisle me convirtió antes de que muriera- explique-. Mi madre tenía una idea de lo que él era y le rogó que me salvara- baje mi mirada al suelo, recordando las imágenes borrosas de mi vida humana-. Por muchos años no perdone a Carlisle, por no salvarte a ti también, por dejarme solo en esta vida…

-¿Aun me amas?-pregunto medio sorprendida.

-Claro que si- le dije seriamente, pues era la verdad.

-¿A mí o a mi yo del pasado?- estrujo sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Cómo…?-la mire confundido por su pregunta.

-Simplemente contéstame- dijo temerosa. Tome su rostro en mis manos y clave mis ojos en los suyos.

-Te amo a ti- susurre acariciando su mejilla-. A la mujer que me robo el corazón hace mas de noventa años, a la mujer que se lo llevo a la tumba a los pocos meses de conocernos y a la mujer que lo trajo a la vida junto con ella.

Bajo la mirada sollozando, sus manos estaban cerradas en puños en su regazo. No lo soporte mas y la atraje a mi cuerpo, envolviendo su delicado cuerpo con mis brazos, acariciando su cabello mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura y hundía su cara en mi pecho.

-Pensé que saldrías corriendo y gritando cuando te enteraras de la verdad-susurre contra su cabello-. Pero en vez de eso me gritaste y me reprochaste por mentirte- sonreí-. Cuando pensé que te había perdido para siempre, apareces y me pides perdón.

Sonreí ante mis suposiciones, desde humano tenía un don de ser perceptible con los pensamientos de los demás, pero jamás con Bella, ella siempre me sorprendía con algo. Ahora es lo mismo, especule su reacción de las mil y un formas, pero ella salía con algo totalmente diferente.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que jamás me alejaría de ti, no me importaba si eras un alienígena?- su voz sonó ahogada ya que ni se había separado.

-Soy un vampiro-susurre en su oído y ella se estremeció.

-No me importa- levanto su cabeza-. No me alejaras de ti.

-Soy un ser demasiado egoísta- negué con la cabeza-. Estuve lejos de ti por muchos años, te extrañe con cada fibra de mi ser, ahora que te encontré no hay nada ni nadie que me pueda despegar de tu lado- me acerque a sus labios murmurando-. Te encontré y no volveré a perderte.

-Me alegra que seas egoísta- sonrió contra mis labios, haciendo que yo también sonriera-. Yo también te encontré y no te volveré a dejar solo- paso sus manos por mi cabello y me atrajo lentamente a sus labios.

Reprimí un gemido cuando sentí su lengua pedir permiso, se lo di gustoso, estrechándola un poco contra mi cuerpo. No quería dejar ningún espacio entre nosotros, demasiado estuvimos separados.

Se separó bruscamente de mí, corriendo su cabeza hacia un lado, pegando un fuerte estornudo. No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-Será mejor que busquemos ropas para ti- bese sus labios una vez más, luego tome su mano y la conduje por las escaleras.

Mi celular sonó, mire el identificador y sonreí ampliamente.

-Alice- dije en modo de saludo.

-_Ahí ropa en mi habitación, la deje sobre la cama_-podía notar en su voz la sonrisa amplia que tenía.

-Tu sabías de esto, duende-mire de reojo a Bella, que me miraba confundida, aun tenía muchas cosas que explicarle.

-_En realidad tuve la visión esta mañana, antes de irnos a la escuela-_suspiro- _tomo una decisión a último momento, estaba dispuesta a seguirte a donde sea con tal de que le perdonaras._

-Gracias-dije con sarcasmo-. Me habrías ahorrado muchas cosas.

-_Quería hacerte sufrir un poco_- la imagine encogiéndose de hombros-. _Como sea, me alegro de que ya no haya secretos entre ustedes. Nos vemos luego, salúdame a Bella de mi parte._

Sin esperar a que contestara, colgó.

-Maldita, enana-murmure entre dientes mientras nos parábamos en su habitación.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Bella, nerviosa.

-Para nada, amor-bese su frente-. Es solo que les encanta molestarme.

-Oh- bajo su cabeza apenada.

Me reí y abrí la habitación de mis hermanos, tal y como había dicho Alice, una muda de ropa seca, descansaba en los pies de la cama, la tome y salí del cuarto. Bella me miro aun mas confundida, sin decirle nada la conduje a mi habitación.

Abrí la puerta y deje que ella entrara primero, me miro unos instantes, sus ojos me preguntaban lo que su voz no podía, asentí mientras ella sonreía y caminaba adentrándose a mi espacio personal.

Esta era la primera vez que le mostraba a Bella mi cuarto, en el pasado no había tenido la oportunidad de mostrárselo, y ahora que lo hacia me sentía un poco incomodo, por lo que llegara a pensar.

-Tienes muchos libros-murmuro pasando sus dedos por las cubiertas de estos-. También música- se giro para dedicarme una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de manera sorprendente.

-Son mis hobbies- me encogí de hombros mientras me recargaba en la pared.

-Tenemos cosas en común- susurro para luego volver a explorar mi espacio.

Se detuvo en el sofá, se giro para mirarme con el ceño fruncido mientras señalaba con un dedo el mueble de cuero negro, decorados con almohadones de terciopelo dorados.

-No duermo- sonreí y me acerque a ella.

-¿No?

-Nop- pase mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hasta que su cuerpo choco con el mío-. En esa puerta- la señale-, esta el baño, dentro ahí un mueble que contiene toallas, puedes darte un baño caliente y ponerte esta ropa- le susurre al oído mientras me deleitaba con el sonido de su corazón, que martillaba en su pecho.

-G-gracias-no pude evitar que una risita se escapara de mis labios.

-Te espero abajo- susurre contra sus labios antes de besarla

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, acariciando mi cuero cabelludo, deje que un gruñido se escapara de mis labios, ella me contesto con un suave gemido.

En ese momento perdí todo el poder de razonar y deje que los instintos me dominaran.

Tome a Bella por sus muslos dándole a entender lo que quería, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello, atrayéndome mas a sus labios. El calor de su cuerpo me volvía loco, y el ensordecedor sonido de su corazón me hacía perderme aun más.

Me abrí paso entre sus labios con mi lengua, ella los abrió casi de inmediato, nuestras lenguas se frotaron como si quisieran fundarse en una sola, mis manos buscaron su piel y fueron debajo de su húmeda ropa. Bella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás mientras el mas exquisito de los sonidos escapada de su boca.

Bese y lamí su cuello, haciendo que ella dijera mi nombre entre suspiros y gemidos. Seguí bajando hasta que su ropa me molestara, sin esperar un solo segundo, desgarre su campera junto con su remera, dejándola solo con su sostén.

-Hermosa-susurre antes de que ella me jalara para besarla de nuevo.

Mis manos acariciaron su bien formada cintura mientras lentamente las subía hacia sus pechos, pero antes de llegar a mi cometido, el molesto sonido del celular rompió todo el ambiente.

En ese momento caí en lo que estaba haciendo, mire a Bella, ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados. Su cuello estaba en el mismo estado, tenía algunas marquitas rojas en algunas partes y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Era la imagen mas sensual que había visto nunca, pero no podíamos continuar.

-Baño- susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro-. Debes…bañarte o te resfriaras.

-Si…-acepto acariciando mi cabello, me perdí en la sensación de sus manos, pero el maldito celular no dejaba de sonar.

Deje a Bella sobre sus pies, le di un corto beso en los labios y salí de la habitación para darle intimidad. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo atendí el molesto sonido.

-¿Qué, Alice?-pregunte entre dientes.

-_De nada-___fue todo lo que dijo y colgó.

Baje a la sala y me tire sobre uno de los sillones, apoye mi cabeza en el respaldo de este y trate de pensar en algo desagradable para bajar _eso_.

No estaba molesto con Alice por traerme de nuevo a lo que estaba haciendo, pero estaba frustrado. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que estuve con Bella por primera vez.

**BELLA POV**

Mi respiración aun era acelerada y mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que dolía. Sentía mi cuerpo flácido y completamente….excitado. Edward me había dejado sola en su habitación, recordándome que debía cambiar mis ropas o si no, me terminaría enfermando nuevamente.

Mire la ropa destruía en el suelo y sentí como la sangre se arremolinaba en mis mejillas. Tape mi rostro con mis manos por lo avergonzada que me sentía ¿Cómo habíamos llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su celular no sonaba? _Te hubieras acostado con él, idiota_, contestó mi mente.

Sacudí con brusquedad mi cabeza, tome la ropa que Edward había sacado del cuarto de Alice y me metí al baño. Abrí la canilla del agua caliente mientras me terminaba de sacar lo que quedaba de ropa, mi vergüenza aumento peor cuando me di cuenta de estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, sin contar el sostén.

Coloque mi cuerpo debajo del agua caliente y deje que se llevara todo rastro del frío que ahora sentía, aunque no estaba contenta con que se llevara el olor de Edward. Aun podía sentir sus manos, sus labios y su lengua, eran como fantasmas atormentando mi piel.

Intente demorar lo más que pude en el baño, no me atrevía a mirar a Edward, no aun, pero lamentablemente el baño se había terminado y ahora estaba completamente seca y vestida delante de las escaleras, tomando respiraciones para bajar.

-No seas cobarde- me dije en voz alta y baje lentamente las escaleras, escalón por escalón.

Mi respiración se cortó cuando encontré a Edward sentado en uno de los sillones, su cabeza estaba descansando en el respaldo y un brazo estaba cubriendo sus ojos. Me acerque a él rodeando el sillón para sentarme a su lado. Se sobresalto cuando me senté, quito su brazo bruscamente, me miro y su postura se relajó.

-Me asustaste- dijo con una sonrisa volviendo a recargar su cabeza en el respaldo.

-¿De verdad?-pregunte incrédula.

-Estaba desconectado del mundo- dijo extendiendo una mano para acariciar mi mejilla.

-¿En que pensabas?- recosté mi cara en su mano.

-En un momento especial-susurro con voz aterciopelada.

-¿Nuestro?-abrí los ojos para verle asentir-. Del pasado-afirme.

-Si- una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, contagiándome.

-¿Qué era?-pregunte curiosa.

-Cuéntame…-pidió recostando su cabeza en mi regazo-. ¿Qué fue con lo último que soñaste?

-Bueno…-lleve una mano a su broncíneo y sedoso cabello, para acariciarlo, mientras recordaba el último sueño-. Fue nuestra primera cita, cuando pagaste a unos niños para que noquearan a Mike…

No pude terminar ya que rompió en fuertes carcajadas contagiándome al instante cuando recordé el sueño. Edward siguió riendo tomando su estomago, mientras yo sentía mis ojos humedecer y el dolor en los músculos de mi estomago.

-Yo no tuve del todo la culpa-dijo con voz entrecortada y pequeñas risitas-. Stephenie tuvo también que ver.

-Lo se- limpie las lágrimas-. Le conté lo que sucedió y ella me confeso que te ayudo con el plan.

Edward se incorporó en un movimiento para quedar frente a mi, sus ojos dorados penetraban mi alma y me mostraban el amor que me tenía. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acaricié lentamente, aun sin poder creer que fuera el mismo Edward del que me había enamorado en mi anterior vida.

-Extraño tus ojos verdes- le dije en un susurro, pasando la punta de los dedos por sus ojos cerrados.- Pero amo este nuevo color, te sienta mucho mejor.

Sonrió y abrió los ojos e imitó mi gesto, tocando mi rostro.

-Yo extrañe tu rubor, tus ojos, tu voz, tu olor…- cada vez se acercaba más a mi cara, mirando detenidamente mis labios-. Tus labios, tu cuerpo, tu presencia…todo- susurro ante de besarme con impaciencia.

Pase mis manos por su cabello y él en mi cintura, nos besamos con desesperación, con anhelo, con intención de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sus manos bajaron hasta mis muslos donde los acaricio suavemente, no lo pensé y pase una de mis piernas sobre las suyas, hincando mis rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas. Edward se recosté en el respaldo acariciando mi espalda.

-Aun no puedo creer que seas tu- murmure con voz entrecortada, sintiendo como sus manos se posaban en mi cintura y me subían un poco mas arriba para que a él le fuera más fácil besar mi cuello.

-Yo no cabo de felicidad en tenerte aquí conmigo-susurro en mi oído haciendo que gimiera, provocando que él parara al instante.

-¿Por qué paras?-pregunte frustrada, esta era a segunda vez.

-No podemos hacer esto, Bella- dijo con su cara escondida en mi cuello, su frío aliento erizó mi piel y aumento el calor en mi interior.

-¿Por qué no?-volví a rezongar como niña a la que se niega algo.

-Por que puedo lastimarte- su voz sonaba lastimera, me obligo a sentar mi cuerpo en sus piernas para poder mirarme.

-Tú jamás me lastimarías-dije con total seguridad.

-Eso tengo por seguro- sonrió y acarició mi mejilla-. Pero en esto no creo poder contenerme-. Le mire confundida ¿Qué tipo de diferencia habría?

Suspiro y contesto a mi pregunta mental.

-Tanto tu especie como la mía, perdemos todo uso de razón cuando…lo estamos haciendo- dijo con vos contenida, como si tuviera vergüenza.

-¿Y…?-pregunte sin entender aun.

-Yo soy muchísimo mas fuerte que tu y si calculo mal en medir mi fuerza…. Yo….no quiero ni pensarlo- su cara se crispo con dolor y sacudió su cabeza como alejando algún mal pensamiento.

-Confío en ti-susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y acariciando su brazo-. Lo aremos cuando estés seguro.

-Gracias- me abrazo con extrema ternura y deposito un beso en mi cabello.

Estaba segura de que deseaba a Edward, que quería estar con él en ese momento, que fuera él quien se llevara mi virginidad, pero si él no estaba seguro, no podía obligarlo y comportarme como una niña caprichosa a la que solo le importa sus sentimientos y necesidades…

-No quiero pensar de que piensas que no te deseo- murmuro cortando mis pensamientos y haciendo que riera-. No le veo la gracia- intento sonar molesto pero se rió conmigo.

-No estaba pensando en eso- dije besando su cuello-. Estaba pensando en ti y respetar tus tiempos…

-Mi fuerza más que todo- me recostó en el sillón y se puso sobre mí, dejando mi mente en blanco-. El tiempo, es ya- susurro seductoramente en mi oído-. Te deseo en este mismo instante, pero…

-¡Mis ojos!-grito alguien desde la entrada haciendo que empujara a Edward lejos de mi y este cayera al suelo.

-Eso no lo vi venir-susurro alguien antes de que todos los hermanos de Edward rompieran a carcajadas.

-Créeme que yo tampoco, Alice- murmuro Edward aun en el suelo, mirándome entre molesto y divertido, yo solo pude acompañar a sus hermanos que reían histéricamente.

Ahora entendía las palabras de Alice, mi decisión había sido la equivocada, dañaba tanto a Edward como a mi y también a mi amigo Jake. Deje de reír al instante, tenía que hablar con él.

Y dejarle en claro que yo amaba a Edward…lleve una mano a mi pecho, me dolía, por que sabía el dolor que le causaría a mi amigo.

_

* * *

_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Por acá también XD.**_

_**He vuelto con un nuevo cap. Rápido, casi sin demoras, la verdad es que ya lo tenía preparado y fríamente calculado xD. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí.**_

_**Y si, cambié el Rated a M por que como pidieron, y como leyeron, va a haber lemmon, no puede faltar.**_

_**Bueno, lo mas seguro es que me vean el lunes, o a mas tardar la semana que viene, el viernes. Ahora no voy a tardar tanto, salvo que mas musas me dejen de cara y no me ayuden, pero no creo…**_

_**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encantaron, igual que los alertas, por todo ^^**_

_**Las quiero, nos vemos y no se olviden de dejar lo reviews**_

_**Besos, Melo**_


	12. Solo amigos

**Capitulo 12:**** Solo amigos**

**BELLA POV**

-Nos vemos en la noche- se despidió Edward.

-¿Edward?

-¿Si?

-¿Te importaría soltarme?- mire su mano fuertemente agarrada de mi cintura.

Se había despedido unas diez veces, y siempre era lo mismo, se despedía y me besaba. Pero antes de que me marchara volvía a besarme, me estaba mareando y claramente diciendo que no quería que me fuera.

-_Debo_ hablar con Jake- le dije apoyando mi mano en su mejilla.

-Lo se…pero…- sacudió la cabeza y me miro con ojos tristes.

-Solo será aclarar las cosas, los malos entendidos y dejar en claro a quien amo.

-No me preocupa eso, Bella- suspiro y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada-. Me preocupa que pueda hacerte algo.

-Jacob no me ara nada- dije completamente convencida.

-Yo no vi lo mismo aquella noche en la que te empujo- gruñó entre dientes mientras apretaba los puños.

-En ese momento no era él- trate de explicarle, aunque claro debía reconocer que Edward tenía un poco de razón.

-No quiero volver a perderte- su voz se desvaneció con la brisa de la tarde.

Me entristecí al escucharlo, a Edward realmente le preocupaba que me volviera a pasar algo y el no estar a mi lado para protegerme. Pero yo estoy completamente segura de que mi amigo no me haría nada. Me acerque a Edward, saque sus manos de su cara, me senté en su regazo y moví sus manos para que me abrazaran.

-Ya nada nos separará de nuevo- le asegure mirando sus bellos ojos dorados.

-Lo se, lo se- me abrazo con fuerza-. Te amo tanto, Bella.

-Y yo a ti- acaricié su cabello y lo bese.

Nos quedamos así durante un rato, no se que cosas pensaba Edward, pero yo pensaba en como habaría con Jake, la última vez le había lastimado y ahora…lo lastimaría peor.

-Debes irte- susurro contra mi cuello.

-¿Me estas echando?-le mire sonriendo arqueando una ceja-. Pensé que no querías que me fuera…

-Si fuera por mí te encerraría, con candado, ahora mismo en mi habitación- me guiño un ojo y yo sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Lo estas diciendo con doble sentido- le reproche.

-Te amo- busco mis labios con los suyos y los beso con suavidad y adoración.

.

Después de la despedida corta. Edward le pidió a Alice que me llevara a la línea fronteriza del tratado, que aun no tenía ni idea de que trataba eso. Edward se quedo mirando por la ventana de la sala, lo cual fue algo cómico, ya que parecía un perrito en adopción. Alice acepto gustosa y se carcajeo un rato largo de la cara de su hermano

-Hasta aquí llego yo-canto la enana mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué eso de la línea divisoria y tratado?- pregunte curiosa al no entender absolutamente nada.

-Jacob te lo contara en cuanto le preguntes- se encogió de hombros-. Si te cuento ahora perderás tiempo conmigo y eso te haría perder tiempo con Jacob y pondrías a Edward más ansioso de lo que esta…

-Ok, ok entendí- levante las manos y salí del auto antes de que siguiera con su treta.

La escuche reír, me gire para saludarla ella me salud con la mano y salió volando por la calle de nuevo a la mansión Cullen. Tome una buena bocanada de aire y lo largue todo lentamente, luego obligue a mover mis piernas hacia la pequeña y humilde casa de Jacob.

Iba lo más lento que podía, aun no sabía que demonios hablar con él o si él iba a querer hablar conmigo… ¿Y si me cerraba la puerta en la cara? ¿Y si no quería volver a verme en toda su vida? ¿Habría perdido a mi amigo? Todas esas preguntas no tenían respuestas y me hacían sentir peor, en cierto modo lo había traicionado y engañado, pero era algo de lo que yo no podía escapar o enfrentar.

Amaba a Edward, lo amaba con toda mi alma y estaba segura que no habría nadie como él en mi mundo, pero… ¿Y Jacob? ¿Qué pasaría con todo este tiempo saliendo y diciéndole "te amo"? ¿Cómo se sentiría él?

-¿Bella?- su voz ronca y sorprendida me llamo desde mis espaldas.

Al principió quede congelada en mi lugar, no me atrevía a mirarlo a encararlo. Pero debía hacerlo, debía afrontar todo esto y decirle la verdad, terminar bien. Tome aire y gire lentamente, como había predicho en su voz, me miraba sorprendido, demasiado.

-Jacob yo…- no pude terminar ya que unos enormes brazos me rodearon y apretaron hasta que me quitaron la respiración.

-Oh, Bella- gimió estrechándome aun más-. No sabes lo feliz que me haces verte aquí.

-Jake…respiro…-jadeé ya sin aire en mis pulmones.

Le escuche reír sonoramente, luego me deposito en el suelo y me miro con alegría, sus ojos brillaban. La culpa se tiro pesadamente sobre mis hombros, hasta creo que me incline un poco hacia delante por el peso. Jacob me miro otro segundo y luego su semblante cambió considerablemente.

-Lamento haberte mentido, de verdad, lo siento- dijo atropelladamente mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Yo…no tengo que disculparte nada, Jake- dije y él volvió su mirada, ahora, incrédula.

-¿Cómo?

-No puedes andar por el mundo diciendo tus secretos- me apresure a decir-. La gente creerá que estas loco y se volvería un pánico el que te trasformaras….

-¿Te asuste aquella noche?- pregunto más para si mismo.

-No voy a negarlo- ahora yo huí de su mirada.

-Creo que tu chupasangre te debe haber dicho lo impulsivos que somos los licántropos- medio gruñó.

-Sobre todo si él no esta aquí conmigo…

-¡Ellos no pueden quebrar el tratados!- grito furioso, asustándome provocando que por instinto retrocediera unos pasos.

Jake me miro contrariado por mi reacción.

-Lo siento- susurro apenado-. Me comportare.

-No estoy acostumbrada a esto- confesé, algo que no había hablado aun con Edward.

-Lo lamento- se volvió a disculpar.

-Ya deja de decir eso.

Comencé a caminar nuevamente, ahora hacia el lado donde estaba la playa, fue una indirecta para que me siguiera. Callado, lo hizo, me siguió.

Desde la última vez que lo había visto me parecía enorme, ahora, me parecía un gigante. Sus brazos eran del tamaño de un tronco de árbol, su pecho bien definido y marchado parecía del tamaño del capó de mi viejo Chevy. Me había percatado del calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando me abrazo, su calor traspaso las gruesas capas de ropa que yo traía.

-Creo adivinar a que se debe tu visita- murmuro roncamente.

Lo mire sobre mi hombro, él miraba el mar, con sus manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de sus desgastados jeans, sus hombros resaltaban por la posición en la que estaba.

-¿Y a que es?- sondeé.

-Estas andando con ese…vampiro- su mandíbula se tensó al prenunciar la última palabra. Pero lo que me sorprendió es que se diera cuenta.

-No vine solamente a eso- deje de caminar y lo enfrente.

-¿Hay más?- arqueó una ceja.

-Jake…

-Ahórrate todo eso de que has dejado de amarme, que no fue tu intención hacerlo, que no mandas al corazón y todas esas chácharas cursis, Bella- dijo fríamente.

Estaba tan cambiado ¿tanto lo hacía dañado para que se comportara de esa manera conmigo? Lo mire extrañada y con dolor, yo había provocado esto…

-Lo he sabido desde que lo olí aquella noche en tu habitación- se agacho para tomar una piedra de la arena-. Ahora su asqueroso aroma esta impregnado en tu cuerpo, ropa, cabello…todo- tiro la Piera al mar y esta salto tres veces en la superficie antes de hundirse.

-Lo siento- que irónico, ahora era yo la que pedía disculpas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada- volvió sus ojos a los míos-. Y supongo que esta bien- sonrió con amargura.

Sin decir mas nada, dejándome completamente anonadada en mi lugar, camino hacia un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo. Me sonrió y palmeo el lugar a su lado, dándome a entender que quería que me sentara.

Como pude moví mis piernas y obligue a mi cuerpo a sentarse a su lado. Nos quedamos mirando el mar, las olas golpear la orilla y las gaviotas revolotear en círculos sobre el agua, buscando su presa.

-Yo…creo que esta bien que te hayas enamorado de otro Bella- susurro sin mirarme, yo le mire sorprendida por sus palabras y por un minuto Jacob me pareció de muchos años-. Yo no voy a poner amarte como se debe, ahora lo hago…pero cuando llegue ella no podré seguir sintiendo lo mismo y me perturbaría de sobremanera que sufrieras por mi culpa.

-¿Ella?- cuestione confundida.

-Nosotros los licántropos nos imprimamos con una mujer a la que vamos a amar por el resto de nuestro tiempo- me miro con melancolía y vio que no entendía de que hablaba, por lo que siguió explicando- ¿Recuerdas a Sam?- me pregunto y yo asentí-. Él estaba saliendo con una chica que se llama Leah, un día llego una prima de ella a la reserva y Sam…se enamoro de ella apenas la vio.

-¿Cómo amor a primera vista?- pregunte entre divertida y sorprendida.

-Más fuerte que eso- me sonrió-. Es algo que no podemos expresar con palabras y de lo que no podemos escapar, ninguno- tomo un palito de entre la arena y se puso a garabatear en ella.

-¿Tu…?- inquirí moviendo mis manos expresando que siguiera.

-No, aun no- se encogió de hombros-. Si fueras la indicada ahora estaríamos juntos.

Nos quedamos callados durante no se cuanto tiempo. Todo era tan extraño, y solo había pasado en cuestión de segundos, la verdad sobre los seres mitológicos, las reencarnaciones, el amor sin barreras, todo era tan extraño…

-Así que…. ¿tu y el vampiro se conocían de antes?- preguntó un poco mordaz.

-Si.

-¿Del pasado?

-Sip- asentí con la cabeza-. Extraño.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¿Entonces… somos amigos?- le mire con un poco de miedo.

-Solo amigos- sonrió abiertamente y paso un brazo por mis hombros.

Luego no hubo más palabras, solo el sonido del viento y las olas…

.

**EDWARD POV**

Me encontraba caminando como un loco por toda mi habitación, las horas pasaban y no había recibido siquiera una llamada de Bella. Estaba sumamente preocupado ¿Y si le paso algo? ¿Y si ese estúpido perro la había lastimado? ¿Y si con la suerte y torpeza que tiene Bella, ahora se estaba hundiendo en el mar?

-¡Edward!- grito Jasper de abajo- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte?

No respondí.

-¡Tus malditas zapatillas me están por dar jaqueca!- grito Emmett.

-No puede darnos jaqueca- contradijo Carlisle.

-Ya salto el doctor de la familia.

Ignore los comentarios, peleas, que se estaban formando desde abajo. No aguante mas, eran las nueve de la noche y yo estaba por hacer un agujero en el suelo de tanto caminar. Sin siquiera decírselo a nadie, salí por la ventana y corrí a toda velocidad a la casa de Bella.

En segundos me encontré trepando por su ventana, por cierto su luz estaba apagada. Entre y busque por todos lados algún indicio de que estuviera en casa, pero antes de que me diera cuenta la puerta se abrió por completo, se encendió la luz y todo mi mundo estuvo de pies cuando la vi entrando con una toalla en su cabeza y el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano.

Alzo la vista y pego un grito cuando me vio. Genial…ahora Charlie estaba subiendo las escaleras corriendo. Me escondí en el armario cuando su padre entro todo agitado a la habitación.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono al no ver a nadie.

-Eeeh… ¡Una araña!- grito Bella.

-¿Dónde?

-¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Era enorme, papá!- volvió a gritar y tuve que tapar mi boca para sofocar una carcajada.

-¿Ahí donde, Bella?- Charlie se estaba exasperando por el mal trago que Bella le había dado.

-¡Ahí, ahí!- grito y señalo una mancha oscura en el suelo, al lado de su mesa de noche.

Charlie se acerco a la mancha y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, yo a este punto no podía aguantar más la risa.

-¿Esto?- levantó un calcetín negro de Bella.

-Oh- murmuro y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-Antes de gritar, y causarme un infarto, acomoda tu ropa- aconsejo y se marcho riendo aún.

Bella soltó un suspiro y cerraba la puerta mientras yo salía del armario y me sentaba en la cama, la risa se había esfumado y mi enojo salió a flote…

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto apoyada en la pared.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste cuando te lo pedí?- me crucé de brazos y espere a que ella contestara.

-Estaba por hacerlo- levanto el teléfono del suelo y lo sacudió mostrándomelo.

-¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?- volví a interrogar.

-De hace…media hora…

-¿Y por que no me llamaste?

-Acabo de llegar…

-No es cierto, hace media hora que lo hiciste- me pare de la cama y camine en círculos por la habitación, igual como en mi habitación- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba sin tener noticias tuyas?

-Edward, estas exagerando- dijo con simpleza y se sentó en la cama a secar su cabello.

-Lamento estar enamorado de ti y preocuparme por que estas el lado de un animal poco controlable- argumente enojado.

-Solo me di una ducha y estaba por llamarte cuando me diste un susto- se puso de pie y me encaro-. Estoy perfectamente bien al lado de un animal irrazonable, no me ha hecho nada.

-¿Tanto te costaba haberme llamado cuando llegaste?- la mire seriamente- ¿Era mucho trabajo tomar el estúpido teléfono, marcar mi número y decir "Idiota, estoy en casa, sana y salva"?

Bella me entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Sabes? Cuando te tomes una pastilla y te tranquilices, subiré- tomo la toalla y camino hasta la puerta-. Ahora estas insoportable.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y me dejo plantado en medio de su cuarto. Era increíble que no me hubiera movido para impedírselo, pero el "estas insoportable" me había dejado afectado y cuando quise detenerla ella ya se había marchado.

Gruñí por lo bajo y destroce una de las almohadas de Bella. Volví a caminar por el cuarto e intente contar hasta diez. Realmente no entendía la reacción de Bella.

_Yo_ era el que debía de estar molesto, enojado, no _ella. _Me senté en la cama y suspire pesadamente mientras me calmada un poco, mientras tanto escuchaba la conversación de Bella y Charlie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto su padre- Quiero decir, no es que me moleste, para nada, solo que dijiste que te irías a dormir.

-Nada. Solo cuarto esta un poco sofocado- bufó y se cruzo de brazos viendo la tele.

-¿Y por que no abres la ventana?-pregunto Charlie.

-Ya la abrí, pero tengo el cabello mojado, me enfermaré- se encogió de brazos y fulmino con la mirada al partido que estaban pasando.

Charlie la miro extrañado y luego volvió su atención a la pequeña pantalla. No aguante tome mi celular y marque el número de la casa de Bella.

-¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?- pregunto Charlie mientras se levantaba.

-No se- estaba seguro de que Bella estaba más que segura de quien era, pero no me iba a atender.

Charlie cruzó el umbral de la puerta del comedor y yo ya me encontraba al frente de Bella, ni siquiera me miro…

-¿Hola?- atendió Charlie y yo corte.

-Ya estoy más calmado, hablemos- le pedí acuclillándome a la altura de sus rodillas.

-¿Seguro no quieres mas tiempo?- me miro, estaba enojada muy enojada.

-Me portare bien- acaricié su mejilla antes de que Charlie entrara al living.

-Que extraño, me cortaron.

-Buenas noches, papá- saludó Bella con un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Buenas noches, hija- se despidió Charlie completamente aturdido por las reacciones de su hija esa noche.

A los pocos segundos Bella estaba dentro de la habitación, aun un poco sombría. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella mirándome penetrantemente. Suspire y me acerque a ella, se rehusó al principio, pero se dejo envolver por mis brazos.

-Lo siento- susurre contra su cabello, mientras ella me correspondía.

-No te llame apenas llegue por me metí a bañar- explico contra mi pecho-. Jacob dijo que ustedes tienen los sentidos muy desarrollados, que su aroma te molestaría, por eso decidí bañarme, solo iban a ser unos minutos…

La acalle con mis labios, no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Ella se estaba bañando para que el olor a perro desapareciera de su cuerpo, solo para mí comodidad.

Pase mis manos por si cintura y la acerque aun más a mí, sintiendo su tibio cuerpo temblar bajo el mío. Sus manos se enroscaron en mi cuello y su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, sin siquiera pensarlo, abrí mi boca concediendo permiso. Nuestras lenguas se fundieron en un baile erótico y tierno al mismo tiempo. Me separe de ella cuando sentí que sus piernas flaqueaban.

-Te amo- confesé apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-Y yo a ti- dijo un poco agitada.

-Y… ¿Qué hablaste con Jacob?- pregunte acariciando su espalda.

-De muchas cosas- se encogió de hombros-. Me explico muchas cosas que ahora entiendo.

-¿Cómo el tratado?- delineé su cuello con mi nariz, sonreí complacido al sentirla estremecer.

-Y…y la… imprimación- tartamudeo dulcemente

-¿Acepto tus sentimientos?- bese su vena sonora y húmedamente. Jadeo sobre mi oído-¿Bella?- la llame cuando no me contesto.

-¿Si?

-¿Jacob Black acepto tus sentimientos?- la había deslumbrado.

-Mmm… supongo que si- suspiro tristemente, por lo que pare mi juego.

Me separe un poco de ella para verla, su semblante estaba triste y serio, me preocupe por lo que pudieron haber hablado con el perro. Pero sobre todo, me molestaba y estaba comenzando a odiar el no poder leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué paso?

-Jake dijo "solo amigos", pero…- sus hombros se encorvaron hacia delante y miro seriamente al suelo-…yo no le creo.

-Él te ama- levante su cara con mis dedos-. Es obvio que no va a aceptar solo eso, Bella.

-No quería lastimarle, era lo último que querría hacerle y… se lo hice- sollozo.

-Amor…- no supe que decir, solo la abrace.

No podía decir que entendía a Jacob, por que no era así, jamás le entendería. Lo único que nos mantenía como iguales era el hecho de amar a Bella con locura, pero él sabía que su tiempo de ser licántropo llegaría y las cosas con ella no serían las mismas. Había leído en su mente hace unas semanas a tras el por que había llegado a la casa de Bella, antes de que se desatara la pelea entre nosotros.

Él venía a despedirse de Bella, la iba a dejar a pesar de amarla. Él sabía que ella no sería su amor para siempre como hubiera querido y si seguía con Bella algún día la lastimaría y la dejaría destrozada como Leah.

-Las cosas son mejor así, Bella- le susurre.

-Las cosas para mí han salido de lo mejor, pero él…- me abrazó con fuerza.

-Él tendrá su momento- consolé.

Luego de eso, Bella no dijo mas nada, solo se limito a llorar. La había cargado y llevado hasta su cama donde estaría más cómoda. No quiso separarse de mí y yo menos, por lo que pasamos varias horas abrazados.

Su respiración y ritmo cardiaco habían disminuido por lo que supe que estaba dormida, la separe un poco y la recosté en su cama pero ella abrió los ojos, rojos e hinchados…

-Lo siento ¿te desperté?- pregunte acariciando su sonrojada mejilla.

-No- susurro-. Estaba despierta.

-Pensé que estabas dormida- confesé.

-No creo poder dormir- suspiro y paso un brazo por sus ojos.

-Aun estas preocupada por eso.

-Ahora estoy más calmada- saco su brazo y me sonrió débilmente-. Gracias.

-Bella…-le estaba por reprochar que conmigo no tenía que fingir, pero se adelanto a contestar.

-No puedo hacer nada por él, solo espero que su sufrimiento termine pronto- se sentó y rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos.

Me beso con dulzura y suavidad, le correspondí de inmediato rodeando su delicada cintura. Las cosas perdieron la inocencia cuando entre en su boca. El beso se volvió demandante y apasionado. Lentamente la volví a acostar en la cama, colocándome sobre ella, separando sus piernas para poder colocarme sobre ellas. Bella acarició mis hombros y mi espalda con dedos temblorosos pero excitantes.

Deje de besar sus labios para poder besar su cuello, donde lo lamí y bese a mi antojo sintiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo subir y creo que del mío también. Recorrí con mis manos el contorno de su cuerpo deleitándome de los gemidos de mi amaba. Su cuerpo se ondulaba bajo el mío, pegando nuestras caderas de modo delicioso.

Sus temblorosos dedos se metieron entre nuestros cuerpos y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, podía sentir sus delicados, suaves y calidos dedos tocar mi fría piel. Quería detenerla, decirle que esto no estaba bien, que ahora no, que podía lastimarla… Pero no encontraba la fuerza para hacerlo.

Deseaba a Bella y la haría mía de nuevo. Ahora.

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que súper bien. Yo ando en las nubes, no puedo contar nada por que hice una promesa =)**_

_**En fin, no venía a esto. Venía a traerle este cap que hace bastante que tengo escrito y no terminado, hoy me senté a terminarlo y cuando lo deje listo me dije "me van a querer matar" xD**_

_**Conste que no lo hice a propósito… ok, si lo hice a propósito xD. No me pude contener, eso sí, fue algo espontáneo, lo decidí en 5 segundos xD.**_

_**Ahora viene la pregunta del millón ¿quieren que en el próximo cap las cosas consuman o lo dejamos para otro? Yo no se, todo queda en sus manos xD**_

_**Ahora contesto una pregunta que me hizo reír xD: Me preguntaron si Bella y Edward habían tenido Sexo en el pasado y la respuesta es SI xD. Ósea ellos ya yacieron juntos antes de caer enfermos, tengo pensado escribir esa escena como algún sueño de Bella o bien algún recuerdo de Edward que se lo muestra gráficamente a Bella XD, eso también se los dejo a criterio suyo.**_

_**En fin, eso es todo supongo o.o. Solo falta darles las gracias a todas por sus ánimos, su apoyo, sus comentarios, por seguirme y disfrutar de este fic tanto como yo disfruto escribirlos ^^ **_

_**Mis amores, me retiro, ya saben lo que quiero y me lo pueden dar dándole al botoncito verde xD**_

_**Nos vemos pronto. Las quiero. Besos.**_

_**Melo.**_


	13. Nuestra primera vez pasado

**Capitulo 13: Nuestra primera vez (pasado)**

**BELLA POV**

Decir que no estaba nerviosa, era ser la mentirosa del año. Era obvio que estaba nerviosa, pero bajo el cuerpo de Edward y las caricias que me propinaba, esos nerviosismos me dejaban de lado. También me sentía ansiosa y con mucho calor, a pesar del frío cuerpo de Edward.

Mis dedos no dejaban de moverse sobre la suave piel de su pecho, sus músculos se tensaban con cada movimiento suyo o toque mío, eso me animaba a seguir acariciándolo.

Solté un gemido un poco fuerte al sentir sus manos bajo mi desgastada remera, con cada caricia subía cada vez mas, ahora anhelaba que tocara mis pechos, pero de repente se tenso y se alejo de mí como si mi cuerpo tuviera quemara.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte sofocada y medio agitada, su abrupto alejamiento me había dejado desconcertada.

-No podemos hacerlo- negó con la cabeza y se puso a caminar por la habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado.

-¿Por qué no?- OK, estaba molesta, frustrada es la palabra adecuada.

-Ya te había dicho que por que no- no me miro, solo siguió caminando.

Me senté en la cama y baje mi remera que estaba a la altura de pechos, donde casi se veían.

-Lo estabas haciendo bien, ni siquiera me has lastimado- y era verdad, sus manos y labios me habían dado el mejor placer que haya podido experimentar alguna vez.

-No lo aremos aquí, Bella- me miro y se sentó a mi lado. Tomo mi mano y se la llevo a los labios-. Tu primera vez no será con Charlie a dos pasos de tu cuarto- sonrió torcidamente cuando mi cara se torno roja.

-Entonces vayamos a tu casa- propuse, sonaba desesperada, pero quería a Edward, ahora.

El negó con la cabeza y acarició mi cabello.

-Tampoco con Emmett a dos pasos de nosotros, o a un kilómetro de nosotros- soltó una risita y yo reí con él-. Va a ser especial, no así.

-Cualquier lugar es especial mientras seas tú con quien lo haga- acaricie su mejilla mientras susurraba.

-No, Bella- volvió a negar-. No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es- me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

-No creo que te sea tan difícil- le reproche-. Te alejaste de mí como si fuera la peste- me cruce de brazos, mientras sentía una oleada de rechazo instalarse en mi cuerpo.

-¿Crees que para mi no es difícil?- inquirió arqueando una ceja.

En un segundo me tumbo nuevamente a la cama, poniéndose entre mis piernas, algo duro choco contra mi centro…oh.

-No tienes idea del deseo que tengo de tomarte aquí y ahora mismo-susurro en mi oído frotando se erección en mi centro, no pude reprimir el gemido que se escapo de mis labios ante la deliciosa fricción.

-Estas tan dispuesta a hacerlo, que no te importa donde o con quien estemos- sus embestidas eran lentas pero profundas, prácticamente podía imaginar lo que se llegaría a sentir.

-Edward…-gemí e instintivamente moví mis caderas contra las suyas.

-No me lo estas haciendo fácil, Bella- lloriqueo y se alejo-. Por favor, no me tientes.

-No pensaras dejarnos así de frustrados ¿verdad?- sabía que cuando Edward se negaba a algo, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión y con respecto a este tema, tenía que buscar armas de donde no tuviera para doblar ese autocontrol.

-Algún día te lo compensare- sonrió y se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Y que hay de ti?- bien, estaba sonando desesperada.

-No te preocupes, los vampiros no sufrimos de bolas azules- se encogió de hombros…no pude evitarlo.

Comenzamos a reírnos a fuertes carcajadas, Edward tapó mi cara con una almohada para que no escuchara mi padre nuestras risas. Ese comentario aligero el ambiente de deseo, haciéndolo olvidar y dar paso al sueño. Bostece abiertamente mientras sentía mis ojos pesados.

-Ven, amor. Duérmete.

Me acurruque en su duro pecho mientras sus brazos se cerraban en mi cintura, una dulce melodía sonaba en el ambiente y la reconocí al instante…

-Cuando vayamos a tu casa ¿tocarías para mí?- pregunte ya adormilada.

-La recuerdas- sus brazos se apretaron a mí alrededor.

-Siempre- me sentía al borde de la inconciencia pero antes de rendirme a ella le confesé-. Te amo.

-Yo más- ese fue el último sonido que escuche y sus fríos labios en mis cabellos.

.

_Mis padres habían salido a un viaje de negocios. Increíblemente, ya que no tenían uno hace muchos años, salieron de la casa a los besos y abrazos de la felicidad de recuperar dinero. Mientras dejaban su casa atrás junto a su hija y sus empleados._

_-¿Estas triste, mi niña?- pregunto mi nana pasando un brazo por mis hombros, como intentando dar consuelo._

_-Bromeas ¿verdad?- la mire con rebosante alegría- ¡Estamos solos! ¡Podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nos estén regañando o mandando!_

_Mi nana me miro con incredulidad, pero ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me sintiera mal por que ellos me abandonaban por unos días? Debía de estar loca. Gracias a sus caprichos no había visto a Edward hace una semana ¡Una semana! Todo por que el Joven Newton tenía más dinero que Edward._

_Había hasta llegado a discutir con mi padre por el interés de los dos caballeros hacia mí, pero solo me importaba Edward, y eso ellos no lo entendían. Por eso estaba decidiendo seriamente escaparme con él._

_-Isabella, no creo que eso sea bueno- dijo mi nana mientras preparaba una canasta para comprar alimentos._

_-Por favor- rogué-. Necesito verlo, mis padres no me han dejado- comencé a juntar lagrimas en mis ojos mientras veía como mi nana se debatía en ayudarme o no-. Lo extraño mucho- tape mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a sollozar._

_-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- accedió-. Iré a la casa Masen a entregarle el mensaje al joven Edward para que venga a verla._

_-¡Oh, gracias, gracias!- me abalance a ella llenándola de besos._

_-¡Es suficiente!- dijo entre risas-. Si me retienes no iré más rápido._

_La solté y espere impacientemente a que mi enamorado golpeara mi ventana._

_Los minutos pasaban y me sentía con los nervios a flor de piel. Stephanie se había marchado hacía una hora y no tenía noticias de Edward por ningún lado. La noche cayó y Stephanie me dijo que Edward no estaba en su casa, pero que le darían el mensaje._

_Fue en ese momento que comencé a cavilar ¿Y si el ya no me amaba? ¿Y si había encontrado a otra chica que le daba lo que mis padres no me dejaban? ¿Y si se canso de venir a las escondidas? Así miles y miles de preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza y todas con la misma respuesta. Edward ya no me amaba._

_No me había escrito ninguna carta, no había dejado ningún mensaje, nada. Él definitivamente se había cansado de mí, se había aburrido. Me senté en mi cama y me puse a llorar descontroladamente, hundiendo mi cara entre mis rodillas y abrazando mis piernas, sintiendo como mi corazón se desgarraba y la preocupación del no saber que hacer si él no estaba en mi vida._

_Mi nana me llamo varias veces para ir a comer, pero yo me negué y pedí que nadie me molestara, para ello tuve que cerrar mi habitación con llave. Le prometí a mi nana que no me suicidaría, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo, pero una opción tentativa._

_Las horas pasaban y mis ojos aun lloraban. _

_-¿Bella?- su aterciopelada voz se escucho en el silencio sepulcral de mi cuarto._

_Cerré los ojos fuertemente pensando que todo era producto de mi malvada mente._

_-¿Amor, por que lloras?- volvió a hablar, pero solo me limite a hundirme más._

_Todo se fue el demonio cuando unos fríos dedos tocaron la piel de mi brazo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- volvió a preguntar y yo levante la vista para encontrarme con sus ojos verdes completamente preocupados._

_-¿Edward?- solloce penosamente mientras extendía una mano a su rostro, sin creer que él estuviera ahí._

_-Si, amor. Soy yo- sonrió de mi manera favorita y sin poder evitarlo me tire a sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y aroma._

_Era él. Mi Edward, mí amando estaba en mi cuarto, conmigo, abrazándome. Había venido. Lo estreche en mis brazos y llore en su hombro mojando su camisa, pero a él no le importo ya que me consoló acariciando mi cabello y besando mi cabeza._

_-Lamento mucho no haber venido antes- susurro contra mi cabello-. De verdad que lo lamento, no sabes cuanto te extrañe- me apretó más fuerte-. Pero tuve que salir con mi padre de viaje de negocios. Él no esta sintiéndose muy bien y mamá no puede dejar la casa, por lo que tuve que acompañarlo._

_Asentí y me golpeé mentalmente por ser tan desconsiderada con respecto a su vida con su familia, yo no era la única en su vida. Pero aun así aun tenía una duda en mi cabeza que necesitaba ser aclarada rápidamente para poder volver a respirar con normalidad._

_Levante mi cabeza de su pecho subiendo mi mano a su cuadrada mandíbula para que me mirara, una vez que nuestros ojos se conectaron tome aire y solté la pregunta con el corazón en la boca._

_-Entonces… ¿aun me amas?_

_Un sin fin de expresiones se formaron en su cara, desde la sorpresa pasando por el desconcierto y terminando con…_

_-¡Estas loca!- grito enojado-. ¡Claro que te amo, Bella! ¿Por qué preguntas semejante estupidez?- me tomo por los hombros y me zarandeo un poco, como queriendo hacerme entender sus palabras- ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que no lo hacía? Después de tantas veces que te lo he dicho ¿dudas de mí?_

_Edward estaba enojado, su expresión me daba miedo, pero el que me dijera que aun me amaba hacía que me sintiera tremendamente feliz. Hoy estaba un poco, demasiado, sensible ya que estaba llorando de nuevo._

_-Y-yo…tu no venias, ni me escribías…pensé que ya no me amabas que te habías aburrido de mí- le dije sin mirarlo, apenada por el escándalo que me estaba haciendo._

_Soltó el agarre de mis hombros y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a mirarlo._

_-Jamás, escúchame bien. Jamás dejare de amarte- dijo completamente serio y con convicción-. Tu eres con la única con quien quiero estar, nada ni nadie nos va a separar y si no vine antes era porque no pude no por que no te amara- apretó su agarre-. Ni aunque tu no me ames me alejaras de ti._

_Sin que me dejara contestarle me beso profundamente abrazándome con fuerza. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ondulando mi cuerpo para que se pegara al suyo. Sus manos viajaron a mi espalda baja y me pego aun más a él, en ese momento deseé poder fundirme a él y nunca dejarlo._

_-Te necesito- susurro contra mis labios al momento de separarnos para tomar aire-. Te deseo ahora, Bella._

_Le mire sorprendida pero algo en mi me dijo que ahora era el momento, que estaba lista para ser suya, sin importar que tuviera que esperar a que nos casáramos._

_-Yo también- dije con sinceridad._

_Él me sonrió, se paro y camino hacia la puerta, quito la llave y saco la cabeza fuera de la puerta, la volvió a cerrar y se acercó a mi. Me miro unos segundos antes de tenderme la mano, la tome y medio me arrastre hasta la orilla, arrodillándome para quedar a su altura._

_-¿Estas segura?- pregunto tocando mi rostro._

_-Si- asentí no muy segura si mi voz había salido bien._

_-¿No importa que no sea antes de que nos casemos?- inquirió y yo negué con la cabeza- ¿Tampoco que sea en un lugar especial?- negué un poco mas fuerte un poco exasperada por tantas preguntas-. Te pregunto por que una vez que empiece dudo mucho poder detenerme- su rostro se torno un poco colorado-. Pero si tú te sientes incómoda o te hago daño no dudes en decírmelo y pararemos enseguida._

_-¿Siempre vas a hablar mucho antes de hacerlo?- le pregunte con diversión antes de tomarlo por la camisa y atraerlo a mis labios._

_Lo sentí sonreír y posar sus manos en mi cintura. Mis manos se movieron a su cabello, enredando mis dedos en sus sedosas hebras cobrizas. El beso se hizo cada vez más demandante y las manos de Edward mas avariciosas, viajaban por mis costados, mis caderas mi espalda. Las mías picaban de querer hacer lo mismo, por que tome la iniciativa de meterlas entre nuestros cuerpos para sacar su camisa._

_Desabroche su cinturón para sacar la camisa de adentro luego desabotoné uno a uno los botones con dedos temblorosos, deleitándome con el roce de su piel en mis dedos. Edward suspiro y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, un impulso me llevo a besar su cuello que estaba tan expuesto. Delineé su longitud con mi lengua, degustando su sabor, sabiendo que su piel se convertiría en mi droga, en una que nunca iba a poder dejar y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa._

_-Bella- gimió apretando mis caderas a las suyas, donde sentí su duro miembro presionando en mi bajo vientre._

_Una vez que los botones estuvieron sueltos deslice mis manos por su pecho hasta descenderlas a su plano estomago y volver a subirlas hacia sus hombros, donde deslice su camisa lejos de su cuerpo. Mis ojos recorrieron su excelente torso perfectamente esculpido, no pude evitar mirar mas abajo donde sus pantalones retenían un hinchado miembro, la sola idea de que lo iba a tener dentro de mí hacía que mi cara se pusiera roja._

_Edward levanto mi rostro con sus dedos, acarició mis mejillas y fundió nuestras bocas en otro delicioso, y roba lientos, beso__. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda, donde estaba el cierre de mi vestido, con deliberada lentitud haciendo que prácticamente lloriqueara por querer que terminara de una vez. Una vez que lo bajo subió sus manos por mi espalda empujándolo el vestido hacia delante, donde cayo hasta mi cintura, luego, solo, bajo hasta mis rodillas._

_Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y recostó contra la cama terminando de quitar mi vestido, aun me quedaba la ropa interior, estaba pensando seriamente en empezar a no usarla, ya que esta era muy holgada y grande y en cierto punto deseaba que fuera un poco más reveladora. _

_-No es justo que solo yo este medio desnudo- susurro contra mi oído, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo._

_Gemí ante la sensación y me retorcí en la cama. Sus manos quitaron se metieron dentro de mi enagua hasta llegar a los pequeños tirantes que tenía. Las retiro y me saco por la cabeza la enagua. Mis pecho quedaron al descubierto y sus ojos se clavaron en ellos, la vergüenza se apoderó de mi y mis manos volaron a tapar mi cuerpo._

_-No te ocultes de mí, Bella- se rió e intento quitarme las manos, pero yo no se lo permití- Bella…-me llamo con una nota de advertencia en su voz._

_-Es demasiado vergonzoso- intente esconder mi rostro entre mi hombro y el colchón, lo escuche reírse._

_-Eres hermosa, no tienes que avergonzarte- susurro acariciando mi rostro mientras hacía que lo mirara-. Eres encantadora cuando te sonrojas- me beso fogosamente mientras sus manos retiraban las mías. Menudo tramposo._

_Sus besos abandonaron mis labios para bajar a mi cuello, donde no se detuvo, siguió bajando por mi clavícula y mas abajo, sus labios rozaron la cima de mi pecho hasta llegar a mi pezón, donde primero le dio un tierno beso y luego lo chupo como si quisiera sacar algo de el. Su lengua se movía de forma circular alrededor del botón arrancándome gemidos. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas, una jugo con mi otro pecho, masajeándolo, apretándolo y pellizcándolo, mientras que su otra mano bajaba a quitar la última prenda. _

_Estaba completamente expuesta a Edward. Se levanto un poco y me miro con ojos cargados de deseo, tuve el impulso de taparme, pero Edward tomo mis manos y las subió por encima de mi cabeza._

_-Eres tan hermosa, Bella- su voz sonaba con adoración y sus ojos me comprobaban que sus palabras eran ciertas-. Y eres solo mía._

_Se abalanzó a mis labios y los devoró con desesperación. Sentía que mi centro estaba mojado y palpitaba, llamaba al miembro de Edward para llenarlo y sentirse completo. Edward me soltó y se saco lo que quedaba de sus ropas, quedando desnudo sobre mí. No pude evitar que mi vista bajara a ver su hombría. Casi pego un grito al ver su tamaño y me estaba preguntando seriamente si eso cabrería dentro._

_Edward tomo mis piernas y las abrió para ponerse dentro de ellas, la punta de su pene tocaba el centro de mi sexo, se sentía tan placentero que pegue un pequeño grito de anticipación. Edward se rió y se acerco a mi oído._

_-¿Estas lista?- pregunto dulcemente, estaba demasiado abrumada como para que de mi boca no saliera otra cosa que sonidos vergonzosos, por lo que asentí-. Te amo. _

_-Y yo a ti- balbuceé abrazándolo._

_Edward se reacomodó y entro lentamente en mí, solté un jadeo y enterré mis uñas en sus hombros…_

_-Relájate- susurro antes de que me embistiera de una sola vez y un fuerte dolor se extendiera en mi parte baja._

_Sin querer mordí el hombro de Edward y solloce de dolor, él beso mi cabello y se quedo completamente quieto, esperando a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a su intrusión. Una vez que el dolor ceso una oleada de placer me abrumo y comencé a mover mis caderas sobre su miembro. _

_Edward se apoyo en sus manos e envistió con un poco más de fuerza. Mis manos fueron a su rostro donde acaricié y quite los mechones de pelo que se pegaban en su sudada frente…_

_-Te amo- susurro entrecortadamente aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas._

_-Te amo- confesé estirando mi cuello para poder besarlo, él entendió y se apoyo en sus codos para poder besarme._

_Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello mientras nuestras caderas se chocaban frenéticamente. Los jadeos y gemidos llenaban la oscura habitación. Pegué mí frente a la suya y gemimos en la boca del otro, sin besarnos, solo rozando nuestros labios. Una burbuja se empezó a formar en mi vientre bajo, que con cada embestida se hinchaba más, amenazando con explotar con el mas delicioso de los placeres._

_Centre mi vista en la cara de Edward, que de a poco se retorcía y eso me decía que él estaba tan cerca como yo._

_-Vente conmigo, amor- murmuro y bajo una mano a mi clítoris, donde lo masajeo un par de veces antes de que explotara._

_Grite fuertemente ante la sensación de placer y sentí como mis músculos internos se contraían y exprimían el miembro de Edward, un par de embestidas más y él exploto conmigo. Sus brazos no resistieron su peso, por lo que se dejo caer sobre mí, sin salir de mi interior. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas y aceleradas, nuestros corazones palpitaban al mismo tiempo y ritmo, nuestras pieles estaban mojadas igual que algunos de nuestros pelos._

_-Estuvo increíble- murmure contra su cabello._

_-Increíble es quedarse corto- me contesto besando mi cuello-. Eres asombrosa._

_-Gracias- bese su empapada frente mientras el me miraba un tanto desconcertado por mi comentario._

_-¿Por qué?- inquirió._

_-Por amarme y estar conmigo- le mire y sonreí cuando me robo un beso._

_-Entonces…gracias a ti también._

_Nos quedamos abrazados por un rato más sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de mí. Entre sueños sentí como Edward salía de mi interior, sintiéndome vacía. Tomo las cobijas y nos tapo a ambos mientras me abrazaba y me recostaba en su hombro._

_-¡Bella!- grito mi nana entrando en mi cuarto- ¡Oh cielos santos!- volvió a gritar y tanto Edward como yo soltamos risitas._

_-¿Paso algo?- inquirió otra voz._

_-¿La señorita esta bien?- dijo una voz masculina._

_-E-e-eeh- tartamudeó mi dulce nana-. Ella esta perfectamente- nos sonrió y salio del cuarto volviéndolo a cerrar con llave._

_-Buenas noches- le salude antes de caer inconciente y feliz._

_-Muy buenas noches- me respondió besando el tope de mi cabeza._

Me senté de golpe en la cama respirando agitadamente y de repente con mucho calor. Mire a mí alrededor buscando aquella habitación grande, blanca, llena de grandes ventanales y muebles antiguos. Pero solo me tome con mi pequeño cuarto de la actualidad, lleno de ropa por todos lados, quien sabe si sucia. Unas manos tomaron las mías y me sobresalte.

-¿Estas bien?- su voz me hizo reaccionar que estaba en el presente.

-¿Edward?- pregunte como estúpida, pero aun así solo para cerciorarme de que realmente era él.

-Si, amor. Soy yo- una sonrisa se extendió por la cara de ambos…

-¡Un momento!- susurre exasperada- ¿Cómo sabes lo que estaba soñando?

-Bueno…-me arrastro hasta sus brazos-. Gemías, decías mi nombre y hablabas de algunas cosas que recuerdo a la perfección.

Sentí todo mi rostro arder, escondí mi cara en su cuello e inhale su perfume natural. Sus brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura y su cara se enterró en mi pelo.

-¿Le dirás a Charlie que no estas más con Jacob?-pregunto de la nada dejándome sorprendida.

-No lo se- me acurruqué más.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que a él le agradaba mucho Jacob y… quizás se moleste- era verdad, Jacob al ser hijo de Billy le tiene confianza por saber como es, pero si le presento a Edward, es normal que le mire con recelo.

-Deberías de hablar con él para que se vaya ablandando- acarició mi espalda y temblé ante la idea.

-Quizás- finalice la conversación.

Luego de eso volví a dormirme en sus brazos, sin volver a recordar el pasado, pero esperando volver a soñar y recordar mi vida con Edward.

Al día siguiente fuimos al colegio enterándonos de la noticia de que Jake no volvería a estudiar en el instituto de Forks, que ahora iría al de la reserva. Todos nuestros amigos se molestaron con él por haberlos abandonado sin decir nada. Edward me comentaba que la mayoría estaban molestos conmigo por haber cambiado a Jake por Edward. Pero no me importara lo que pensara la gente, yo y Jake sabíamos la verdad y así estábamos bien.

-¡Bella! ¿Te gustaría ir hoy casa?- pregunto una Alice muy emocionada, Jasper la tenía agarrada de la cintura para que esta no saltara del asiento.

-Tengo que hablar con Charlie, pero supongo que si- dije comiendo de mi manzana en el regazo de Edward.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso- gesticulo con la mano restándole importancia-. Él aceptara- de repente dejo de moverse y se puso a jugar con la punta de su charola-. Solo debes presentarte con Edward como tu novio y luego me presentas a mí- lo dije todo rápidamente que me tomo un par de minutos ensamblar bien sus palabras.

-¡¿Estas loca?!- grite golpeando la mesa, llamando la atención de toda la cafetería.

-Muchos me dicen eso, no entiendo por que- se fue al espacio y volvió-. En fin, solo debes de hacer eso y pasaras el mejor fin de semana te tu vida.

-¿Y que es lo bueno?- cuestione completamente iracunda- ¿Qué mi padre no intentara pegarle dos tiros a Edward?

-Lo pensara, créeme que lo ara. Pero todo estará bien- Tomo mi mano y gentilmente la apretó-. Me agradecerás MUCHO este fin de semana.

Me guiñó el ojo y salió de la cafetería como si estuviera en un escenario bailando.

.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON QUIEM?!- grito a todo pulmón mi padre.

-Por favor no grites, él esta afuera…

-¡¿Y QUE PASO COB JACOB?!- volvió a gritar.

-Bueno… nosotros… lo nuestro no dio para más y….

-¡¿Y?!

-Cortamos- finalice agachando la cabeza, ya que en realidad había sido yo quien había cortado la relación.

-¿Y dices que el tal… Edmund esta afuera?- inquirió con desagrado tocando el cinturón de su pantalón.

-Primero que nada es Edward- corregí-. Y segundo…. Si te vas a poner en plan matón no te diré nada- amenacé.

-OK, OK… Tráelo- ordeno.

Suspire y fui en busca de Edward, que estaba aguantando la risa, tire de su cabello y le dije que parara de reírse, él solo beso mis labios y entro a la casa, al encuentro con un Jefe de policía, uno que no dudaría en desenfundar el arma y meterle cuatro balazos en la frente a mi novio vampiro.

Edward entro a la zaparrastrosa sala con pasos gráciles y despreocupados. Mi padre miro la pantalla y a mi novio en repetidas ocasiones, las aletas de sus narices se expandían constantemente y sus dedos tamborileaban en el cinturón del pantalón.

-Mucho gusto, Jefe Swan- saludo Edward con modesta educación estirando su mano para estrecharla con la de mi padre.

-Mucho gusto, Edward- saludo un poco retraído estrechando la mano fría de Edward. Respire tranquila al ver que dijo bien su nombre.

-Había venido solo para presentarme como el novio de Bella- mi sonrisa favorita adorno su perfecto rostro al mirarme unos segundos-. Espero que nos de su bendición.

Charlie lo miro un poco anonadado por la elegancia y educación de Edward, y lo anticuado de las palabras. Yo no sabía donde meterme para poder reírme a grandes carcajadas por la cara de mi papá. Estaba cien por ciento segura que en su cabeza estaba recordando el primer encuentro con Jake y su forma tan _educada_ de decirle que éramos novios.

-Mientras Bella te acepte, por mi esta bien- mi padre sonrió y su rostro se volvió joven.

Me acerqué a él y le rodeé la cintura con mis brazos, plantando un beso en su mejilla. Lo vi sonrojarse y ponerse incomodo lo que provoco que una risita se escapara de mis labios. Pero esto no terminaba aquí.

-Padre, veras, este fin de semana Esme me invito a su casa…- vi como las expresiones bailaban por su rostro, pero antes de que me diera una negativa proseguí-. El doctor Cullen y sus hijos se irán de campamento ya que habrá buen clima, mientras que la Señora Cullen se quedara en casa, sería como una pijamada…

-Preferiría hablar con Esme- dijo mi padre y se sentó en el sillón a mirar sus tradicionales partidos.

Nos miramos con Edward y nos encogimos de hombros, sabiendo de ante mano que Esme convencería en la falsa pijamada.

Los días pasaron y pronto llego el ansiado fin de semana. Esme había hablado con mi padre personalmente y lo convenció, claro que antes deslumbrándolo un poco. Estaba en mi cuarto con Alice preparando mi bolso, ya que solo serían dos días, pero Alice estaba metida en mi closet buscando que llevaría.

-¡Por Dios Bella!- chilló aventando mi ropa al suelo-. ¿No tienes otra cosa que no sean vaqueros, remeras y poleras?- me miro con expresión seria.

-Lo siento, tenía ropa de verano, pero la deje en Phoenix- me encogí de hombros-. Estas exagerando, solo es un par de días, ni que fuera a quedarme todo un mes.

-No sabes de lo que hablas- me señalo con un dedo en modo amenazante y volvió a su tarea de tirar mi ropa-. Además con las visitas que tendremos…. Debes estas bellísima, se morirá.

Lo último lo dijo para si misma, pero mi curiosidad me pico e intente indagar que o quien iría este fin de semana.

-¿Y quien será el que me vera a la moda?- arqueé una ceja.

-Ten paciencia, hoy mismo se conocerán.

Luego de eso y maldecir al tener que ir a comprar nuevas ropas. Alice me entrego m neceser y… nada más. Me empujo por la puerta de casa y se despidió de Charlie alegando que me devolverían en una pieza.

Alice manejo como loca a la casa de los Cullen y en cuanto puse un pie en el amplio jardín ella salió disparada hacia el centro comercial…

-Bienvenida a casa, amor- me recibió Edward con un fuerte abrazo y un dulce beso-¿Haz logrado sacarle algo a Alice?- pregunto mientras subíamos las escaleras de la mano.

-Solo dijo que alguien vendría.

-Esta bloqueando su mente por lo que no se que piensa- se mostraba preocupado-. Por algún motivo no me agrada que lo haga.

-¿Pasará algo malo?- pregunte ahora preocupada.

-Si fuera algo malo, malo, nos lo diría- me aseguro-. Pero cuando es algo malo, divertido para ella, para algunos de nosotros, nos lo oculta.

-¿Qué piensas que sea?-inquirí entrando en su cuarto y sentándome en su… ¿cama?- ¿Qué es esto?- la señale.

-No tengo idea y…eso se llama cama- contesto divertido.

-¿Y para que es? Si tú no duermes.

-No es para mí- se sentó en ella-. Bueno…será para mí pero solo para dormir contigo- sonrió ampliamente.

-No era necesario- le reproche y me senté a su lado.

-Para ti lo mejor- tomo mi rostro entre sus pétreas manos y rozo sus labios con los míos.

Mi lengua delineo su labio inferior y él abrió su boca dejándome entrar. Ambas lenguas se acariciaron y masajearon felices de sentir a la otra. De a poco el pedo de Edward me fue empujando a recostarme en la cama. Enrolle mis brazos en su cuello y abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara mejor.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpe y una voz chillona rompió el momento.

-¡Eddie, cariño!

Tanto Edward como yo miramos hacia la puerta, para encontrar a una rubia, y hermosa, vampiresa.

Otra vez estuve segura de tres cosas.

Primero, Alice me las iba a pagar.

Segundo, Edward tenía algunas cosas que explicarme con respecto a esa vampira

Y tercero, a este ritmo, este no iba a ser el mejor fin de semana de mi vida.

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola! Por fin termine este cap xD. Por ahí me mareo con esto de los fic, por que casi no pongo a Tanya, por que pensé que estaba muerta, pero ese es en otro fic xD**_

_**Verán que les hice caso, con respecto a la encuesta. Aquellas que pidieron que consumaran, lo hicieron, pero en el pasado xD. La verdad que me ha gustado como quedo, le puse tomo di amor e imaginación, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Algunas me han preguntado con respecto a Nessie, pero…les soy sincera, no se s ella aparecerá, por que tengo otra cosa en mente y no es ningún bebe.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, gracias por los cometarios y su apoyo, son lo mejor chicas **_

_**Otra cosa, para aquellas que de seguro me preguntarán que paso con "de mi niña a mujer" lo actualizare esta en esta semana. Estoy algo descolgada con ese fic, pero lo actualizare ^^**_

_**Nos vemos pronto, déjenme muchos comentarios XD, así trato de volver pronto xD**_

_**Las quiero, besos, se cuidan.**_

_**Melo**_


	14. Celos

**Capitulo 14: Celos.**

**BELLA POV**

Una despampanante rubia estaba parada en la puerta, su cara cambiaba de expresiones a medida que los segundos pasaban. De la alegría, a la sorpresa, luego a la incredulidad hasta que finalmente a una llena de ira. La muchacha se inclino hacia adelante mostrando los dientes y gruñendo fuertemente.

Todo pasó muy rápido, la chica se había lanzado hacia donde nosotros estábamos, Edward me tiró lejos de la cama y se abalanzo sobre la chica que ahora estaba gritando y sostenida por Emmett y Jasper.

-¡Tanya, tranquilízate!-exclamó Edward sosteniéndola por adelante.

-¡¿Quién demonios es ella?!- gritó moviéndose frenéticamente, intentando soltarse de los brazos de Emmett, quien miraba la escena divertido.

-Tanya debes de tranquilizarte para que podamos hablar normalmente- dijo Jasper con suma tranquilidad.

En ese momento se sintió una ola de tranquilidad demasiado fuete, que nos dejó a todos en un estado drogado. Tanya se tranquilizo peo no dejó de mirarme con ojos negros como el carbón, se acomodó la ropa y el cabello, pea luego salir de la habitación con la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Emmett la siguió no sin antes mirarme guíñame el ojo. Jasper suspiró y negó con la cabeza, mientras salía detrás de su hermano sonriendo.

Edward cerró la puerta y se quedo parado sin decir nada, ni siquiera me miro, nada, solo estaba parado mirando la puerta, como si estuviera en penitencia. Suspire y me senté en la cama… ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? ¿Quién era esa chica? Mejor dicho ¿Qué era esa chica para Edward? Lo había dejado todo callado, como preocupado… ¿acaso era…?

-¿En qué piensas?- su voz me asusto y pegue un salto en el colchón.

-En saber quien esa chica y que es… para ti- solté sin pensarlo, ahora sentía como la ira se apoderaba de a poco de mi cuerpo.

-Ella es Tanya y no es nada mío, solo una amiga- murmuró acercando su mano a mi mejilla pero la empujé con la mía.

-¿De verdad?- inquirí arqueando una ceja mientras me ponía de pie-. No sabía que las amigas se ponían así de histéricas cuando ven a su amigo con otra chica, tampoco sabía que una amiga miraba a la chica como si fuera la escoria del planeta e intentar aniquilarla con sus manos.

-Tanya es…

-…ta enamorada de ti- complete completamente molesta.

Ahora caminaba nerviosamente por toda la habitación ¿Cómo demonios competiría con una hermosa vampiresa? Ella muy hermosa, no tanto como Rosalie pero aun así más hermosa que yo. Ella podría quitarme a Edward en frente de mis narices y yo no podría hacer nada para retenerlo.

-No quiero imaginar lo que estas pensando, pero desde ya voy aclarándote que entre Tanya y yo no hay nada, por lo menos de mi parte- me aclaró mientras detenía mi frenética caminata.

-Jamás podría competir contra ella- murmuré par mi misma

-No tienes por qué competir, yo siempre te elegiré a ti- pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, atrayéndome a su duro pecho-. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Bella- levantó mi rostro con uno de sus dedos para que le mirara-. Te amo, siempre y para siempre.

Era un tramposo, me había deslumbrado con sus palabras y sus ojos, que me mostraban toda la sinceridad de sus palabras. Me puse en puntitas para alcanzar sus labios, pero antes de que estos se rozara se escuchó un fuerte ruido en el piso de abajo. Edward suspiró y se alejó.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté a verlo que se marchaba.

-En seguida regreso- me sonrió y salió de la habitación en un latido.

Si antes estaba molesta, ahora estaba que escupía fuego. No podía creer que Edward me haya dejado sola para salir detrás de esa… hermosa mujer. Tomé una almohada y me la coloqué en el rostro para poder gritar con todos mis pulmones.

Cuando quité la almohada pegué un gritito al notar que Alice y Rosalie estaban en el cuarto, ambas con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Parecían enojadas, de hecho lo estaban, pero no conmigo. Paso un segundo antes de que ambas se miraran y me arrastraran fuera del cuarto de Edward. Entramos a un cuarto que me era desconocido, no podía decir de quien era, más bien parecía un cuarto para huéspedes. Me sentaron en la cama, Alice en el suelo y Rosalie miraba por la ventana. Ambas aun estaban serias.

-Esto no lo había visto venir- murmuró Alice, rascando su mentón.

-¿En serio?- cuestioné con sarcasmo.

-El que Edward fuera detrás de Tanya, eso no lo había viso venir- me gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

-No veo como este será el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, la estoy pasando…- murmuré apretando los dientes.

-Lo que pasa es que Edward es muy… caballero- le defendió Alice.

-Eso no justifica nada- le reté ganándome el asentimiento de Rosalie.

-Bella, lamentablemente, tiene razón- habló mirándonos-. No es correcto de que deje a su novia por una estúpida vampiresa que solo está causando lastima.

-Sí, bueno, es verdad- se rindió Alice-. Por eso venimos a ofrecerte nuestra ayuda- sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ayuda?- las miré confundidas- ¿Me llevarán a casa?- ya estaba pidiendo que dijeran que si por qué no soportaría ver como Edward estaba con otra.

-No- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Te quedarás aquí y le mostrarás a Tanya quien manda- sonrió Alice.

-No quiero- me negué sin siquiera pensarlo-. Me quiero ir a casa. No estoy de humor y no quiero ver a nadie.

Estaba sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Edward era un idiota y no iba a perdonarlo. Alice y Rosalie me miraron con tristeza, mientras yo me acostaba en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza, mojándola con mis lágrimas.

Las horas pasaban, se había hecho de noche y yo aun estaba en la casa de los Cullen. Nadie me quería llevar a casa, decían que yo estaba ahí para pasarla bien con Edward, pero ese patán no había vuelto a la casa y que coincidencia que Tanya tampoco.

Tampoco bajé a saludar a los demás vampiros, no quería ver a nadie estaba molesta, dolida y frustrada. Me tensé cuando la puerta del cuarto donde estaba sonó. Me senté en la cama, preparada para gritarle que se fuera si llegaba a ser él. Pero la cabeza de Esme apareció y sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo.

-Hola, cariño ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto, Esme.

Me reacomodé en la cama, apoyándome en el respaldo y abrazando la almohada que estaba húmeda de mis lágrimas. Esme entro con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a mí.

-Edward acaba de llegar- me comunicó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Genial, prendamos fuegos artificiales- dije con sarcasmo y demasiado alto para que él me escuchara.

Esme se rió y tomó mis manos.

-Emmett y Jasper lo tienen bien sujetos, amenazados por sus esposas- comentó riendo más-. Deberías de hablar con él.

-Ni de broma- negué con la cabeza y miré hacia otro lado-. Que le pida compañía a su_ amiga.-_ dije entre dientes.

-Él solo quería hablar con Tanya, la podre estaba muy enojada- le defendió con el ceño fruncido.

-Seguro, todos consolemos a la vampira enamorada- arrojé la almohada al suelo y me levanté de golpe.

-Cariño…- se paró conmigo y me limpió las lágrimas-. Tú sabes que Edward solo te ama a ti…

-Para serte sincera ya no lo sé- sollocé abrazándola-. Quiero irme a casa.- rogué sabiendo que ella me llevaría

Ella suspiró y me miró con angustia. Luego asintió, besó mis frente salió del cuarto. Me senté en la cama de nuevo y miré por la ventana. Me sentís triste y dolida, quería a Edward mi lado en ese momento. Pero ahora no quería ni verlo, porque si lo hacía terminaría diciendo cosas que nos lastimaría a ambos.

-Bella- su voz e causó un escalofrió-. Por favor…

-Nada-sentencié sin mirarlo si lo hacía terminaría perdiendo-. No quiero hablar contigo ahora.

-Te dije que entre Tanya y yo no hay nada ¿Por qué no me crees?- en un latido de corazón lo tenía frente a mí, con el rostro preocupado y triste.

-Por que me dejaste sola cinco horas- le espeté levantándome mirándole fijamente-. Porque te preocupó más lo que ella pudiera sentir antes de lo que yo pensara y sintiera- las lágrimas estaban volviendo, peo ahora era de rabia, porque estaba molesta

-Estas malinterpretando los hechos- sus ojos me mostraban lo dolido que estaba por mis palabras.

-Tú me has dado el motivo para hacerlo- me crucé de brazos-. Ya no me interesa, me voy a casa, Esme accedió a llevarme.

Me giré y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, pero no llegué muy lejos ya que su mano me impedía abrir la puerta.

-Lamento decir que Esme no estaba en la casa, ni nadie esta- susurró en mi oído-. Les pedí a todos que se fueran y nos dejaran solos.

-Lamento decir que no quiero estar en un mismo cuarto contigo- dije ácidamente, importándome un carajo si le llegaba a doler.

De un momento a otro me encontraba en la cama, con los brazos sobre mi cabeza y con un Edward bastante cabreado. Estaba sobre mí, sus rodillas estaban a cada lado de mis caderas.

-Me molesta mucho que no me creas- murmuró entre dientes-. No tengo, n tendré nada con Tanya, porque te amo a ti- la mano que estaba libre la metió dentro de mi remara, haciendo que soltara un gemido-. Me he mantenido en celibato desde que te perdí la primera vez, no he mirado a nadie, ni estado con nadie, solo esperándote a ti- Subió más su mano hasta tocar la costura de mi ropa interior, mi cuerpo se arqueó pegándose al de Edward-. Te lo he demostrado de todos las maneras posibles- Su mano se posó en unos de mis pechos apretándolo suavemente, arrancando un gemido más fuerte-. Ahora tú me reprochas que no te amo y que prefiero a otra.

Se inclinó hacia mi cara, sus ojos estaban negros y me miraban con mucha intensidad… deseo. Me perdí en ellos como en la sensación que sus manos me causaban. Algo en mi cabeza se activó y me hizo correr la cabeza hacia un costado, evitando mirar a Edward… evitando que me besara. Del pecho de Edward salió un gruñido que me asusto bastante.

-¿Por qué me evitas?

-Estas intentando deslumbrarme para que todo quede perdonado- no podía creer que usara eso para que todo quedara en el pasado.

-Amor- sentí su aliento en mi mejilla, luego como apoyaba la suya-. No intento deslumbrarte, solo quiero mostrarte que te amo- su voz se escuchó triste-. Después de tantas veces que te lo he dicho, aun no me crees.

El agarre de mis muñecas se soltó y pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor, su cabeza se escondió en cuello, donde sentí como aspiraba de él y su pecho vibraba en un suave ronroneo. Mis brazos aun estaban sobre mi cabeza, pero de a poco se fueron bajando hasta quedar a la altura del cuello de Edward, donde los enrosqué. Su abrazo se apretó.

-Tanya aun tiene la loca idea de que algún día me fijare en ella- susurró contra mi cuello, automáticamente mi cuerpo se tensó-. Cuando le dije que te amaba solo a ti y que entre ella y yo jamás sucedería nada, ella lo escuchó todo y salió de la casa. Sus hermanas me obligaron a ir tras ella y que la regresara.

Giré mi cabeza para ver sus ojos, intentando buscar algún indicio de mentira, pero lo que me decía era verdad y me sentí mal por dudar de él, cuando tenía razón… él me amaba.

-Me costó hacerla regresar, me pedía… cosas a cambio si quería que volviera- suspiró y se acostó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te pidió?- pregunte curiosa, quería saber si él se los había dado.

-Ya sabes… _cosas_- contestó sin mirarme.

-¿Qué cosas?- enfaticé la última palabra.

-Te enojaras si te lo digo- me cambió de tema.

-Créeme que me enojaré mucho más si cumpliste con sus _pedidos_- me senté en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente.

-No le cumplí nada, de eso puedes estar segura- se sentó y me tomó de las manos-. Hacerle el amor o besarla…- ambos nos estremecimos-. Eso solo a ti.

-¿T-te p-pidió e-eso?- tartamudeé imaginándolos a ellos… ok, mejor sin imaginación es mejor.

-Sí. Y no le di absolutamente nada- confesó seriamente-. Estaba a punto de volverme solo, por que no pensaba complacerla en nada de eso- me levantó y me sentó en su regazo-. Le dije que si quería que fuéramos amigos o nada- sonrió del modo que a mí me encanta-. No tenía muchas opciones- se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que te malinterpreté- se encogí en su regazo.

-Más bien estabas celosa- me picó mis costillas con sus dedos, haciendo que cayera a la cama riéndome a carcajadas.

Su jueguito no terminó, siguió hasta que le rogué que parara con lágrimas en los ojos y dolor de estómago. Se subió sobre mí, limpió mis lágrimas y besó mis labios dulcemente.

-Te amo- susurró-. Nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes- sujetó mi cara entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos en los míos, mientras me decía esas palabras.

-También te amo- le respondí de regreso.

Sonrió y unió su boca a la mía en un beso que expresaba todo nuestro amor que nos profesábamos. Ahora nunca más dudaría de él, pero me sería inevitable sentir celos hacia esa hermosa rubia que quería quitarme a Edward.

A la mañana siguiente desperté en el cuarto de Edward, acostada en nuestra cama, debió de haberme traído cuando me quede dormida. Me senté en la cama mientras restregaba mis adormilados ojos. No sabía qué hora era.

-Buenos días, amor- me saludó Edward quien entraba por la puerta.

-Buenos días- saludé alegremente, de solo verlo mi ánimo mejoraba.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- se sentó a mi lado mientras me atraía a su cuerpo.

-Bien. Gracias- me trepé a su regazo, abrazando su cuello mientras chocaba mis labios con los suyos.

Edward se posicionó de mi cintura, atrayéndome más a su cuerpo, abriéndose paso a mi boca, que gustosa lo recibió. La suavidad del colchón se sintió en mi espalda, mientras el cuerpo duro de Edward se acostaba sobre el mío. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados, haciéndome suspirar en sus labios.

Pero no todo es de color rosa y parece que nunca podríamos llegar a más. Un fuerte estruendo sonó en el piso de abajo, junto con maldiciones…hacia mi persona claro.

-Ya volvieron- murmuré con la temperatura fría.

-Sep- se levantó y me levantó con él- Vamos que tienes que desayunar- se sonrió dulcemente.

Me abrió la puerta, pero antes de que cruzara por el umbral me susurró al oído…

-_Esta noche te pagaré lo que te debo-_ besó mi mejilla sonrojada y me levó a volandas a la cocina.

Pasamos por la sala, donde estaban todos los Cullen conversando alegremente con sus invitados. Logré ver a Tanya quien me miró con odio cuando nos paramos frente a ellos. Todos guardaron silencio y nos miraron, me sentí demasiado incomoda por sus mirada, por lo que me medio escondí en el pecho de Edward.

-Clan Denali- habló con voz firme y feliz-. Les quiero presentar a Bella- se alejó un poco de mí para tomarme las manos y mirarme a los ojos-. El amor de mi vida- sonrió, le devolví a sonrisa con un pronunciado sonrojo.

-¡Que cursi!- se quejó Emmett tirándonos con unos cojines.

Todos rieron, excepto Tanya quien parecía a punto de levitar por la rabia. Una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y negro se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-No sabes el tiempo que Edward te ha estado esperando- susurró en mi oído.

-Lo tengo presente- contesté abrazándola con un brazo ya que el otro estaba ocupado con la mano de Edward.

-Ya no vas a parecer un emo andante, Edward- sonrió una chica de cabello rubio platinado, largo y ondulado.

-Al menos sabemos que no es gay- se burló otra chica rubia de cabello corto, Emmett estalló en carcajadas chocando los cinco con la joven.

-Jaja, que graciosos- masculló Edward mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrió ampliamente de modo angelical lo que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina-. Veremos quién es el gay.

Me haló hacia la cocina y me sentó en la mesada, mientras él me preparaba unos huevos fritos. Mientras lo hacía me sonreía y me robaba castos besos por donde cayeran en mi rostro. De repente todo me pareció como si estuviéramos viviendo juntos, y eso me encantó. Quería vivir con él… para siempre.

-Listo- exclamó entregándome un plato llenos de huevos.

-¿Solo huevos?-miré el plato y luego a él, divertida.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que se cocinar- se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el suelo.

De ser humano estaba segura de que estaría sonrojado. Solté una risita y dejé el plato a un lado, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le estampé un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Gracias- susurré contra sus labios.

-Hoy has estado iniciando los besos- abrió mis piernas y se colocó entre medio de ellas, agarrando mi cintura con sus manos-. Te amo- susurró antes de besarme fieramente.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello enterrando mis dedos en su hermoso cabello y así atraerlo más a mí, como si fuera posible. Sus manos se volvieron avariciosas, comenzaron a descender por mis piernas, las enrolló a la altura de sus caderas, luego subió sus manos por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi trasero donde lo apretó y me acercó más a su cuerpo. Soltamos un gemido en la boca del otro mientras sonreíamos.

-¿Voy a comer o te has resignado al celibato?- me burlé repartiendo besos desde la mandíbula hasta debajo de su oreja.

-Soy un hombre, Bella- susurró masajeando mi trasero-. Tengo necesidades y más si es con la mujer que amo.

Metió sus manos dentro de mi remera acariciando mi espalda. Mientras tanto yo besaba y lamía su cuello, _Edward es delicioso_, pensé saboreándola. Un carraspeo nos interrumpió y nos separamos agitados, molestos, al menos por mi parte.

-Lamento interrumpir, solo quería hablar con Bella- murmuró Tanya.

No solo mi cuerpo se tensó, Edward se había puesto rígido y miraba con recelo a la rubia. Lentamente asintió y me bajó de la mesada, caminó mirando fijamente a la rubia, antes de salir por la puerta me miró y luego desapareció.

-Demasiado posesivo- suspiró Tanya y se acercó a mí-. Estará escuchando toda la conversación ¿Por qué no salimos a caminar?

La miré entre sorprendida y recelosa, no me confiaba de alguien que estuviera enamorada de mi novio y… que fuera una vampira dispuesta a sacarme la cabeza. Asentí con la cabeza ya que tenía un enorme nudo en mi garganta. Caminamos hacia la salida del patio, pero no llegamos muy lejos cuando una mano blanca nos impidió el paso.

-¿A dónde la llevas?- cuestionó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo vamos a hablar, Edward- contestó Tanya mirándolo con furia.

-Pueden hacerlo aquí- terció Edward agarrando mi mano.

-Te estás equivocando si piensas que le hare daño- se cruzó de brazos-. Lastimarla implica lastimarte a ti y ganarme tu odio, por lo que no soy tan estúpida para ello.

Tanya tomo mi antebrazo y me empujó hacia su lado. Miré a Edward sorprendida y confundida.

-Entonces hablen aquí, tranquilas y Bella estará bajo el resguardo del techo y la calefacción- tiró de mi mano y fui hacia su pecho con el otro brazo extendido.

-No seas tan posesivo, Edward- bufó Tanya volviendo a tirar de mi extremidad.

-Solo cuido lo mío- explicó tirando de mi brazo.

Y así estuvieron por unos segundos en los cuales parecía que mis brazos se iban a salir de sus lugares. Enojada tiré de mis brazos y masajeé mis hombros adoloridos.

-No soy un muñeco con el cual tironear- me quejé- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tanya?- gruñí ya molesta por tantas niñerías.

-No lo diré frente a Edward- se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-Perfecto. Entonces si me disculpas tengo que alimentar a Bella…

-Bella- me llamó Taya deteniéndome con una mano en mi hombro-. No te di buenas razones para que confiaras en mí, pero… realmente quiero que hablemos…

Tanya me miraba con ojos tristes, pensé que era una táctica para que aceptara, pero Edward me soltó y me asintió con una sonrisa. En ese momento supe que estaba confiando en Tanya.

La verdad no sabía qué era lo que iba a hablar o pasar con ella. Pero tenía razón, habíamos empezado un poco mal, pero eso no significaba que no pudiéramos ser amigas en vez de rivales…

_

* * *

_

_**¡Hola a todas! Lamento la demora, tendría que haber subido hace una semana, pero ando con falta de inspiración. Al menos en esta parte. Anteriormente se me había roto la pc por eso había desaparecido, ahora espero que no vuelva a pasar en un largo tiempo.**_

_**Cambiando de tema, quiero comunicarles que le queda poco a este fic… sep, señoritas, calculo que le quedan unos 6 u 4 capítulos, incluido el Epilogo, intentaré estirarlo hasta llegar a los 20. Pero ya todo se ha resuelto como quien dice, solo faltarían algunos de los recuerdo de cómo se enfermaron y como muere Bella y que pasó con los papas de Bella. **_

_**Me preguntaron si Nessi iba a salir en cuanto ellos tuvieran relaciones y lo estuve pensando, y no, nuestro angelito no aparecerá en este fic. Primero que todo porque eso significaría que Bella se medio muere para que Edward la convierta y sería muy parecido, por no decir casi igual, a como la Saga y no me gusta así, no sé si ustedes les gustaría, pero como que es… muy sabido y yo quiero hacer algo que no se haya leído antes o salga de lo normal. Por lo que ya tengo otro final. Así que Nessi no saldrá.**_

_**En fin, gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos que he revivido, tanto de la historia como de autora. Estoy pensando seriamente en escribir un libro, de verdad, tengo un par de ideas…claro que de vampiros xD. Pero tengo que crear mis personajes y me está costando porque no es fácil crear a una persona… y muchas es más complicado.**_

_**De todos modos, gracias a todas =. Gracias por aguantarme cuando me tardo, gracias =). Las adoro mucho. No digo cuando voy a volver con otro capi porque es como cávala para volver más pronto xD.**_

_**Nos vemos, se me cuidan, besos.**_

_**Melo.**_


	15. Cuídalo

**Capitulo 15: Cuídalo**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba un tanto asustada, temerosa por estar caminando detrás de una bella vampira. No tenía ni idea de que quería que habláramos, obviamente importante para ella. Sabía que tenía que tener miedo, Edward confiaba en ella, de otro modo no me hubiera permitido venir. Pero estaba en duda ¿Y si había convencido a Edward y en realidad me quería matar sin que nadie se diera cuenta o llegara demasiado tarde?

Quizás quería tirarme a un pozo, y luego taparlo con una enorme roza y yo me convertiría en la niña del aro, terminaría haciendo un extraño video y todos morirían en una semana de haberme visto a menos que hiciera una copia…

-¿Bella?- la melodiosa voz de Tanya me sacó de mis más descabellados pensamientos.

-¿Si?- pregunté un tanto temerosa, mirando para todos lados. Aun estábamos cerca de la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Si te pido algo… lo cumplirás?- se volteó, dándome la espalda, mientras jugaba con unas flores que colgaban de un árbol.

-Depende de lo que sea- contesté a la defensiva.

-Contéstame sí o no- cortó una pequeña flor y se la llevó a su nariz.

-No puedo contestar nada si no se dé que se trata- fruncí el ceño ante tanto misterio.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, no es nada malo- se giró y me clavó sus ojos.

-Si no tengo que preocuparme, entonces dímelo sin rodeos- demandé, de repente, confiada de mi misma.

Tanya suspiró y volvió a caminar, entrando cada vez más al bosque. La valentía me abandonó así como llego. Dude si seguirla o no, miré hacia atrás, a donde estaba la casa, tomé una buena bocanada de aire y decidí seguirla.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente como si estuviera paseando, mientras que yo tropezaba con el viento y tenía los nervios aflorados. No entendía como de un momento a otro ella estaba toda furiosa y quería matarme, ahora estaba calmada, como si se hubiera tomado una dosis de Jasper.

-Edward lleva esperándote más de noventa años- murmuró de repente, sobresaltándome-. En todos esos años yo he estado con él, acompañándolo en sus momentos tristes, en pocas palabras todo el tiempo- se detuvo y miró las copas de los árboles-. Pensé que en algún momento se rendiría y me daría su corazón…

--Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que él se cansara de esperarte y me tomara a mí, solo para aliviar su dolor, para desaparecer ese semblante y palpable dolor de sus ojos y corazón- sus palabras dolían y me hacían sentir mal-. Pero él solo se sentaba en el suelo y miraba el cielo, te hablaba y te rogaba que volvieras cuanto antes- me miró un segundo con ojos tristes-. Todos los años iba a Chicago a visitarte, a tu tumba, él era el único que la mantenía, te puedo asegurar que si ahora vas veras esa lápida como nueva- sonrió amargadamente.

--Un par de veces lo acompañé, sin que se enterara él no quería que nadie estuviera en su día contigo- se giró y caminó hacia un tronco que estaba tirado en el suelo, sentándose-. Esos días eran en los que Edward lloraba con toda su alma, si lo hubieras escuchado…-negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho-. Era tan desgarrador escucharlo, por eso decidí no volver a seguirlo, pero lo esperaba en la casa y cuando volvía era como si… fuera una maquina, ni siquiera comía, se encerraba en su habitación semanas enteras.

Sentí mi cara fría, estaba llorando, me dolía pensar que Edward había sufrido de esa manera por mí. Que había estado tanto tiempo aislado de todos por mí. No podía imaginármelo así, tampoco podía recordar si lo escuchaba cuando estaba muerta. Mi pecho dolía, mucho, por mi culpa…

-Te odie y te odio- siguió hablando-. Por haberlo hecho sufrir tanto tiempo y ahora por tenerlo y hacerle tener una sonrisa permanente en su rostro- se levantó y golpeó un tronco tirándolo al suelo-. Por darle ese brillo en los ojos cada vez que piensa en ti. Por hacer que él sea feliz- me miró con ojos cristalinos-. Tantos años que lo acompañé y él siquiera me sonrió una vez.

Lentamente se acercó a mí y me tomo por los hombros, podía ver el dolor de Tanya, lo sentía y lloraba sus lágrimas.

-Por eso te ruego, Bella- pidió con voz temblorosa-. No vuelvas a desaparecer de su vida, que te cuides y que cuides de él…-su voz se quebró y sollozó fuertemente-. Sigue manteniéndolo como esta- su cabeza se apoyó en mi hombro-. Por favor, cuídalo.

**EDWARD POV**

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas desde que Bella y Tanya se habían marchado, no quise seguirlas y tampoco me introduje en la mente de Tanya, simplemente les di su espacio. Ella me había dicho que no le haría nada a Bella, que solo quería conversar con ella.

Acepté porque vi en su mente mi antiguo yo antes de que encontrara a Bella. Me di una idea de lo que le diría. Pero aun así me preocupaba por Bella, me preguntaba si Tanya no la habría tirado a algún pozo y tapado con una enorme piedra.

-Deja de preocuparte- murmuró Jasper desde los sillones-. Bella está bien.

-Si- coincidió Alice mirándome por sobre el hombro de su esposo-. Si algo le pasara te lo diré.

-Lo sé- suspiré frustrado cerrando la tapa de mi piano-. No puedo evitar sentirme así.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y Bella entró corriendo, me busco con la mirada y se lanzó a mis brazos, abrazándome fuertemente. Miré a mis hermanos quienes sonreían ampliamente, se voltearon y siguieron mirando la televisión. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Kate llegó desde el piso de arriba.

-¿Dónde está Tanya?- preguntó mirando a Bella.

-Ella dijo que se iría a casa antes- murmuro desde mi pecho.

-_¿Sabes qué pasó?-_ me preguntó en su mente. Yo solamente negué con la cabeza. Kate suspiró y se encogió de hombros- ¡Carmen, nos vamos!- gritó lo suficiente alto para dejarnos a todos sordos.

-¡No hay necesidad de gritar!- le devolvió Emmett desde su cuarto.

-¡Lo siento!- volvió a gritar con una sonrisa mientras todos en la casa le gruñíamos.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunté en cuanto estuvimos medianamente solos.

Ella asintió sin despegarse de mí. La rodeé con mis brazos y la sostuve fuertemente mientras me preguntaba qué era lo que Tanya había hablado con ella para que volviera de esa manera, estaba comenzando a preocuparme de que le hubiera hecho algo.

-Antes que desnudes a Bella para comprobar si tiene alguna herida- interrumpió Alice-, cosa que no quiero quedar ciega. Ella está bien, solo… conmovida.

Acaricié la espalda de Bella lentamente, podía sentir mojada mi camisa. La tomé en brazos y corrí con ella hacia mi lugar especial, aquel que había descubierto cuando llegamos a Forks. Bella ni siquiera se sobresalto, solo estaba relajada en mis brazos. Me sentía tan impotente, no sabía qué era lo que perturbaba.

Llegamos al prado y me senté en medio del enorme círculo llenos de flores. La senté en mi regazo y se me mecí con ella esperando a que se calmara y decidiera hablarme, mientras tanto sentía que iba a explotar de no poder leer sus pensamientos.

El cielo se estaba oscureciendo y la temperatura descendía. Habíamos pasado toda la tarde en aquel lugar, Bella estaba dormida y debes en cuando me llamaba y me pedía disculpas. No entendía nada, pero esperé paciente a que ella despertara. La noche ya había caído y necesitaba llevar a Bella a la casa antes de que se terminara enfermando. Con suma delicadeza la tome entre mis brazos intentando no despertarla, pero se removió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Buenas noches- la saludé con un beso en la frente.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó abrazando sus brazos, su cuerpo temblaba.

-Un prado-le expliqué frotando sus brazos-. Lo encontré hace algún tiempo.

Ella miró para todos lados y sus ojos rojos e hinchados se abrieron de par en par, admirándola belleza del lugar, que a pesar de ser de noche las flores brillaban hermosamente. La senté en el suelo y corté una flor azul colocándosela en su cabello.

-Es hermosa-dijo tomándola entre sus manos y aspirando el aroma.

-Tú lo eres más- la alagué y me acerque a darle un beso.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de ese hermoso rosado que tanto me encantaba. Solamente rozar sus labios no me bastaba, por lo que tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese intensamente. Bella gimió en mi boca y me puso duro en un segundo. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cabello, su cuero se pegó al mío mientras mis manos buscaban su cintura. Lentamente, sin romper el beso la acosté en la hierba, posicionándome sobre ella.

Todo mi cuerpo ardía de anticipación, yo aun recordaba las caricias y la noche que compartí con ella en el pasado. Aun podía sentirla tan vivida como si hiciera unas horas que lo hubiéramos hecho. Metí mis manos dentro de su remera, extasiándome con la suavidad y calidez de su piel. Ella rompió el beso para tirar su cabeza hacia atrás y arquear su espalda. Su cuello se veía tan tentador, pero no para morderlo con el fin de lastimarla, si no con el fin de hacerla sentir bien.

Mi lengua recorrió el cuello de Bella y mis oídos se deleitaron con el sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos. Sus caderas se refregaban con las mías, y esa era la señal de que debía de parar. No era humano, ya no podía estar con ella de esa manera, no sin temer a que la lastimara, la matara. Mi fuerza ya no era la misma, y no estaba seguro de poder controlarme.

Pero algo si estaba seguro, no iba a volver a perder a Bella, y no por un capricho carnal.

Como pude me separé de ella, recostándome a su lado. Ambos tratando de normalizar nuestra respiración.

-Ya no siento frío- murmuró ella agitadamente.

Me reí y acaricié su rostro sonrojado. Le deposité un casto beso en sus labios.

-Te amo- le recordé mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti- sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se volvieron tristes y su sonrisa se borro de a poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?- me senté y la tomé en mis brazos, angustiándome al ver que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Tanya te ama mucho- sollozó ella enterrando su cara en mi cuello.

-¿De que estas…?

-Lo siento tanto- lloró aun más fuerte agarrando mi camisa con fuerza.

Lo peor pasó por mi cabeza, con miedo la separé de mi y la obligué a que me mirara.

-No voy a dejar que dejes- le dije con desesperación-. No me importa que tanto me ame Tanya yo te amo a ti no a ella…- Bella me miró confundida- ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme, Bella!

-¿Qué?- me miró aun más confundida-. ¡Yo no pienso dejarte!

-¿Entonces por qué me dices lo de Tanya y te disculpas?- ahora era yo el confundido.

-Solo decía lo que Tanya me demostró- se limpió las lagrimas-. Y me disculpaba por haberte hecho sufrir por tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué…?-estaba por preguntar pero ella me interrumpió.

-Tanya me contó lo que pasase mientras yo no estaba- miró hacia otro lado-. Me contó el tiempo en que…

No la dejé continuar, ya que estampé mis labios en los suyos. No podía creer que Bella se estuviera preocupando por eso, por mí, cuando ella en realidad no tuvo la culpa de nada. Sequé con mis labios sus lágrimas mientras ella me abrazaba fuerte.

-Amor, no voy a discutirte que la pasé bastante mal- la miré a los ojos-. Pero eso ya no me importa, ahora estás conmigo y solo quiero disfrutar todo lo que no pudimos hace tiempo.

-Pero no puedo recordar haberte escuchado o…

-Si me escuchaste- señalé acariciando sus mejillas, me miró sin comprender. Yo reí y apoyé mi frente en la suya-. Estas aquí conmigo, esa es la prueba suficiente para saber que me escuchaste.

-¿Lo crees?- preguntó un poco más calmada.

-Me recuerdas, me amas ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Bella asintió y me abrazó, la estreché en mis brazos feliz, por todo. Por tenerla a ella, por que se preocupara por mí, por acompañarme, por todo.

La cargué en mi espalda y corrimos juntos de vuelta a la casa. En todo el trayecto sentí como los brazos de Bella me abrazaban con amor y debes en cuando depositaba besos en mi mejilla o cuello. Quería llegar cuanto antes a la casa, antes de que todo pasara me había decidido a probar a Bella de otra manera.

En muchas ocasiones la había dejado insatisfecha, no había cumplido con algunos requisitos que ella necesitaba y que para mí no eran tan importantes. Ahora se los demostraría, terminaríamos este fin de semana de la mejor manera. De eso me encargaría yo.

En cuanto logré ver mi casa, disminuí la velocidad al encontrar a toda la familia siendo arrastrada por Alice fuera de la casa.

-Ok, todos afuera- ordenaba mientras empujaba a Emmett.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede, Alice?- gruñó mi hermano medio vestido.

-La casa debe quedar sola- puntualizó tirándolo al suelo-. Yo le prometí a Bella el mejor fin de semana y eso es lo que haré.

-Pero yo ahora estoy pasando la mejor noche- se quejó él.

-Tú siempre pasas la mejor noche.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bella llamando la atención de todos.

-Nada. Solo te hacemos un favor- sonrió angelicalmente.

En ese momento todos entendieron lo que mi hermana estaba diciendo y comenzaron a mirarnos con picardía, me encogí y bajé a Bella de mi espalda.

-¿Qué favor?- les preguntó confundida.

-¡Pero qué pícaro saliste, Eddie!- se acercó codeándome, avergonzándome más de lo que estaba.

-Cállate, Emmett- le siseé.

-¡En fin!- grito mi hermana-. Nosotros nos vamos, que la pasen lindo y no ensu…

-¡Alice!- le regañó Esme.

Todos rieron y en menos de un parpadeo desaparecieron, quien sabe a dónde. Dejándonos completamente solos.

-¿Edward?- me llamó mi ángel nerviosa.

No encontraba mi voz, también me sentía nervioso y… ansioso. Esta era la primea vez que haría algo así, por lo que no sabía cómo debía empezar, como lo debía hacer. Con un suspiro la conduje a la casa. Debí de haber pedido consejo con Emmett.

**BELLA POV**

Edward estaba muy callado y no entendí absolutamente nada de la conversación fuera de la casa. Todos habían salido y no sabía la razón. De un momento a otro todos se quejaban de que Alice los sacara de la casa, pero luego todos nos miraron con picardía y perversión. Me hicieron sentir incomoda.

Luego de eso, Edward me había tomado de la mano y me llevaba a su habitación, la casa en completo silencio y obscura, pero no sentía miedo por ello, estaba con Edward y eso me hacía sentir segura.

Entramos a su cuarto, camine con cierta duda hacia la cama, sentí como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. Con miedo me senté en la cama y lo miré. Él no me miraba, mas parecía apenado por algo.

-¿Edward?- le llamé preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?

-N-nada… solo…-tartamudeó en un susurro.

-Tú nunca tartamudeas, me estas asustando- me animé a confesarle.

-No, Bella- se acercó y se sentó conmigo en la cama-. No hay nada de lo que debas de temer, lo que haré…-se calló y apartó su vista… ¿avergonzado?

-¿Qué harás?

No me respondió solo se acercó a besarme. Su sabor me hacía hasta olvidarme de mi nombre, el día la hora y todo a mí alrededor. Solo para concentrarme en él. Poco a poco sentí como mi cuerpo era empujado hacia la cama. Se acomodó sobre mí.

Sentir el cuerpo duro de Edward era la sensación más maravillosa que alguna vez pude apreciar. Mis manos se maravillaban de sus músculos que se contraían y relajaban con sus gráciles movimientos. Y qué decir de mi lengua, que se extasiada de su sabor y el tacto con su lengua. Soltó mis labios mientras el aire penetraba mis pulmones. Repartió besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Esta noche es para ti- susurró haciéndome estremecer.

Sus manos estaban en el dobladillo de mi remera, mi pulso se aceleró cuando la subió hasta la altura del pecho, me miró a los ojos como buscando permiso a si sacármela o no. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos mientras el terminaba de sacarme la remera. Tiró mis brazos hacia arriba y los amarró con la misma remera.

Me sonrió de la manera que a mí me gusta y besó mi cuello, con mayor pasión que en el prado. Sus manos ahora se paseaban por mi estómago, sus dedos apenas rozaban mi piel, y eso provocaba que mi estomago se contrajera. Una vez que dejó de jugar con mi cuello subió a mis labios nuevamente, ahora sus manos estaban en mi espalda cuando me quise dar cuenta de su intención el broche de mi corpiño había sido soltado.

Por inercia intente bajas mis brazos, pero él fue más rápido y las sujeto sobre mi cabeza.

-Ya te he visto ¿lo recuerdas?-murmuró mientras sus dedos se paseaban por las copas y endurecían mis pezones.

Metió un dedo en la unión de las copas y pegó un tirón rompiendo la ropa interior, provocando que mis pechos quedaran al descubierto. Solté un jadeo ante el acto y sentí mis mejillas arder, por alguna razón no encontraba mi voz para regañarlo. Sin soltar mis manos bajó hasta la altura de un pecho y lo tomó con su boca, mientras su mano libre se encargaba de darle atención al otro.

El acto provocó que mi espalda se arqueara y un vergonzoso sonido se escapara de mis labios, no sabía que era capaz de soltar aquellos sonidos. Pero me era imposible no hacerlo, cuando sentía la fría lengua de Edward jugar con pezón y sus dedos pellizcar y acariciar el otro. Era una tortura deliciosa.

Su boca y mano cambiaron de lugar y mi placer no podía aumentar más. Pero me sentía incómoda, quería tocarlo, acariciarlo también, pero no podía, más bien no me dejaba. Mi cuerpo se retorcía bajo el suyo. Sus besos ascendieron hasta mi boca que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Lo bese con desesperación y anhelo. Ondulando mi cuerpo para que se refregara al suyo, tenía que estimularlo de algún modo.

Sus manos jugaron un rato con mis pechos antes de descender hacia los botones de mi pantalón… ¿sus manos? Rompí el beso con brusquedad al levantar mi cabeza y encontrar mis manos atadas con mi remera en uno de los barandales de la cabecera. Miré a Edward con una ceja alzada, no hacía falta que me leyera la mente para saber que pensaba…

-¿Qué?-preguntó con fingida inocencia, mientras sus dedos desabotonaban la prenda que cubría mis piernas-. Necesito las dos manos para esto.

Acto seguido, metió las manos dentro del elástico del pantalón y levantaron mi cadera para sacarme la prenda. Solté un pequeño gritito cuando no solo tiró el pantalón al suelo si no que también iban incluida mis bragas. Mis piernas se cerraron automáticamente, completamente avergonzada. La piel me cosquilleaba como si cientos de hormigas caminaran sobre ella, al estar bajo el escrutinio de la mirada de Edward.

Sus ojos me miraban con adoración, fascinación y…con hambre. Cerré los ojos fuertemente al sentir el leve toque de sus dedos por mis piernas, empezaba desde mis tobillos hasta mis caderas. La piel se erizaba y ya jadeaba de anticipación. Sus manos se posaron en mis rodillas, ejerciendo presión para abrirlas, pero eso hizo que las serrara aun más.

-Bella…-dijo con tono de advertencia-. Abre las piernas.

Esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar aun más, sonaba tan vulgar de sus perfectos labios que sentí como mi centro se mojaba automáticamente. Negué con la cabeza ya que mi voz seguía sin aparecer. Aún con los ojos cerrados los escuché suspirar. Sus manos siguieron acariciando mis piernas… solté un grito cuando su boca rozo mi muslo y ahí comprendí lo que Edward haría.

-Te obligaré a abrirlas- murmuró contra mi piel mientras su frío aliento chocaba contra ella, produciendo que me estremeciera de placer.

Su boca sustituyó sus dedos, y su legua recorrió mis muslos hasta la rodilla. Mi respiración se hacía cada vez más trabajosa y pesada. Mi centro latía junto con mi corazón. Poco a poco mis piernas se fueron aflojando permitiendo a Edward abrirlas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Subió una de mis piernas a sus hombros mientras besaba el interior de mi muslo, provocando que jadeara ruidosamente. Su cuerpo se fue recostando en la cama mientras seguía besando mis piernas. La anticipación era tan grande que prácticamente lo podía sentir sin que hiciera nada.

Gemí sonoramente cuando sus dedos rozaron mi intimidad, mi espalda se arqueo pidiendo ser tocada, prácticamente estaba lloriqueando. Y para más frustración mío Edward me sonreía con gesto burlón, divertido al modo en que me estaba haciendo sufrir. En ese momento tuve la mejor imagen erótica que alguna vez haya visto. Sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, su cabeza se fue bajando hasta estar a la altura de mi cavidad, sus dedos abrieron mis labios y vi como su lengua salió de su boca para lamer mi sensible sexo. Estaba helada, pero eso me estimulaba más. Me era imposible apartar mi mirada de la suya, estaba como hipnotizada por las sensaciones y sus ojos negros que me miraban con tanto deseo.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Su lengua primero dio prolongadas y lentas lamidas haciéndome desear más. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos sus lamidas fueron aumentando de velocidad y para excitarme aun más sus dedos habían entrado en mí, moviéndose a ritmo con la lengua. Mi cuerpo se retorcía y de mi boca se escapaba su nombre entre suspiros y gemidos.

Con voz ahogada le pedí más y él me lo concedió haciendo maravillas con sus dedos y su lengua. Podía sentir que estaba a punto de explotar, pero no podía pedirle que se detuviera ya que estaba amando este contacto tan íntimo.

-Edward…-logre articular antes de que mi cabeza se fuera hacia atrás y gritara cuando el clímax me golpeo con una fuerza que hizo que los dedos de mis pies se doblaran.

La cabeza me daba vueltas y mi cuerpo se convulsionaba con las olas de placer. Pero aún así sentí como Edward subió besando mi cuerpo hasta mis labios, donde me beso con pasión, podía sentir mi sabor en su boca. Algunos pensaran que es asqueroso, pero para mí fue una experiencia aun más exótica.

-¿Cambiaste de idea?-le pregunte sin aliento, mientras mis manos caían flácida sobre mi cabeza.

-Solo por las que te debía- murmuró entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-No es justo- le reproché-. Eso fue increíble, dé…

-No- me interrumpió besando mi cuello-. Aunque no lo creas yo también lo disfrute.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabes delicioso- sonrió con picardía mientras me sonrojaba.

-De todos modos no es lo mismo- ataqué. Quería devolverle el maravilloso favor.

-He dicho que no, Bella- me miró con seriedad.

-Eres tan malditamente terco- refunfuñé.

-¿Adivina de quien lo aprendí?- inquirió con sorna depositando besos por todo mi rostro.

Sin dudas había pasado el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, a pesar de las contras que había tenido al principio, al final había terminado de una buena manera.

Me había entendido con Tanya y había avanzado con Edward medio escalón.

Lo que él no sabía, o quizás sí pero no recordaba, era que soy demasiado terca y cuando quiero algo lo tengo. Como sea.

_

* * *

_

_**Hola gente, acá paso a dejar el cap. Ando apuradita por qué se ve cae el inter por tormentas ¬¬**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios anteriores, el apoyo, los alertas TODOOO!**_

_**Las quiero un montón, me dicen que les pareció el cap.**_

_**Nos estamos viendo, prontito =)**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	16. Viajes presurosos

**Capitulo 16: Viajes presurosos.**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba acostado en mi cama, mirando el cuerpo de Bella que descansaba boca abajo, la mitad de su cuerpo, para abajo, estaba tapado con la sabana de satén negro que Esme había comprado. Aun estaba desnuda, no pude evitar sonreír ante eso. En lo que había pasado la noche, la había tomado con mi boca en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que al final me rogó que no continuara, que ya no podía más.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por su hermosa espalda, rozando su piel blanca y sedosa. Esta noche me tuve que contener con tomarla de otra manera, quería hacerla mía, pero no me atrevía, no aun… no ella siendo humana. Mis dedos subieron por su hombro y delinearon su rostro, que estaba mirándome. Recordé la primera noche que lo hicimos y yo me quede de esta misma manera. Mirándola, amándola y adorándola.

De repente me llego una imagen de ella ya mayor, abrazada a mí, se la veía feliz, pero esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. Yo aun seguía siendo joven. La imagen se esfumó y la rabia ardió en lo más hondo de mi cuerpo. Deposité un beso en la frente de Bella antes de levantarme y bajar hacia la sala abotonando mi camisa.

Mi familia estaba entrando en la casa, sigilosamente. Me plante delante de Alice y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

-No voy a convertir a Bella- le siseé.

-Esa no es tu decisión- contraataco ella-. Y si piensas obligarla a que sean así las cosas, entonces veras como ella no estará para nada feliz.

-No se trata de felicidad, Alice- le gruñí mientras todos nos rodeaban sin entender de lo que hablábamos-. No voy a condenarla.

-¿Entonces qué harás cuando ella vuelva a morir?-me cuestionó fríamente.

El corazón se me achicó de solo pensarlo, volver a tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

-¿La esperarás otros cien años?- dijo suavemente-. Edward, no soportaría tener que verte de nuevo así.

-No voy a condenarla- apreté mis manos mirando el suelo-. No a esta vida, no lo quiero para ella…

-¿Entonces qué harás?- preguntó angustiada mientras yo efectuaba mi decisión en mi cabeza.

-Ya encontraré el modo de seguirla lo más pronto posible- susurré.

La casa se sumergió en un silencio sepulcral, solo por un segundo, luego las voces y los pensamientos me abrumaron.

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!- murmuró Esme indignada.

-Edward, tiene que haber un modo de que las cosas no terminen así- intentó razonar Carlisle.

-¡Estas siendo tan dramático!-gruñó Rosalie.

-_Edward_- esa era la voz de mi ángel, ella aun estaba durmiendo, pero podía sentir que pronto despertaría.

Sin decir más nada a mi familia, me encaminé hacia mi habitación, donde ella me esperaba. Me sentía como en transe, pensado en todo lo que habíamos hablado con mi familia, en esos pocos minutos, tantas cosas que se habían dicho y todo estaba decidido.

-No es tu decisión- murmuró Alice-. No sabes que puede depararle mañana.

Sonreí ante el modo de sonar como un oráculo, pero extrañamente eso era lo que ella era. Pero tampoco me tenía que confían en sus predicciones, siempre eran subjetivas y si podía cambiarlo antes de que se cumpla, lo haría.

Entré en mi cuarto, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, apoyándome en ella, mientras observaba el cuerpo de Bella. Era verdad que de aquí a diez años ya no sería el mismo, mientras que el mío sí. Ella moriría siendo anciana, porque no permitiría que muriera de otra cosa, mientras que yo… me haría matar para acompañarla, aunque no estuviéramos en el mismo lugar, ya que ella iría al cielo y yo al infierno, al menos no tendría que sufrir de saber que está mal.

Su cuerpo se movió y una de sus manos tanteo la parte vacía de la cama, sonreí al ver que me buscaba, me quede parado viéndola. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró para todos lados, buscándome. Su cabeza giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en la cama, abriéndome sus brazos. En menos de un latido estuve con ella, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, aspirando su aroma.

-Es tan desagradable despertar y no encontrarte- susurró acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo siento, solo fui a recibir a los demás- bese su cuello.

-No te preocupes, solo… no lo vuelvas a hacer-me bromeó levantando mi rostro para besarme.

Le devolví el beso con suavidad y dulzura, tratando de trasmitir todo lo que sentía por ella en ese simple acto. La estreché en mis manos mientras la recostaba de nuevo en la cama. Su corazón latía fuertemente y su calor me llenaba…no, jamás podría hacerle eso a ella.

Jamás la condenaría.

.

-No quiero volver a casa- dijo Bella con un adorable puchero.

-Créeme que yo tampoco quiero dejarte ir, pero el fin de semana acabo y Charlie te está esperando- la tomé por la cintura y succioné ese perfecto labio.

-Tú me esperaste más tiempo- acordó abrazándome.

Y la volvería a esperar, o al menos eso creía yo. Sacudiendo mi cabeza, besé la suya y tomé su mochila. Abrí la puerta y la sostuve para que ella pasara. Bajamos las escaleras sin decir nada, solo tomados de las manos, ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, lo cual me hacía sentir muy bien. Sabía que había disfrutado nuestro fin de semana, sin importar aquellos inconvenientes.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, todos estaban sombríos, no se habían olvidado de lo que hablamos anteriormente. Pero en cuanto nos vieron actuaron fácilmente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Buenos días, Bella- saludó Alice saltando hasta ella.

-Buenos días- saludo ella a todos.

-¿Viste que pasarías el mejor fin de semana de tu vida?- se mofó Alice alzando sus cejas de manera significativa.

-Aprendí a no discutir contigo- asintió Bella antes de reír.

-Llevaré a Bella a su casa, nos entraremos en el instituto- dije mientras llevaba a Bella hacia la cochera.

-Nos veremos allí entonces- coincidió mi hermana.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y espere que ella entrara, una vez dentro fue hacia mi asiento. Le entregué la mochila y encendí mi preciado auto, con rumbo hacia su casa. El silencio aun estaba entre nosotros, pero ahora era ligeramente incomodo. Bella se removía en su lugar y abría varias veces la boca, como queriendo decirme algo.

-¿Pasa algo?- le dije una vez que llegamos a su casa.

-Eso quería preguntarte a ti-dijo mordiendo su labio.

-¿A mí?- la miré sorprendido.

-Desde anoche que estas… raro- dijo preocupada.

-Amor, no me pasa nada- mentí estirando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla.

-No me gusta que me mientas- frunció el ceño.

-No te estoy mintiendo…

-Si lo haces- me interrumpió-. Pero está bien, no te presionaré a que me digas nada- abrió la puerta del é a buscar mis cosas… ¿quieres entrar?

-Aquí te espero- sentí mientras ella se bajaba.

Se había enojado, lo sabía. Sobre todo usaba la psicología inversa de aparentar que estaba bien cuando en realidad estaba molesta. Pero no podía decirle que era lo que me molestaba, no podía decirle que había discutido con mi familia acerca del futuro. Tampoco quería que ella estuviera molesta.

Gruñendo me recosté en el asiento y puse mi CD favorito, eso al menos me calmaría por unos minutos. Sin embargo en mi mente solo estaba la imagen de Bella anciana, triste. ¿Acaso ella está dispuesta a convertirse en un monstruo como yo? En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y salió Charlie vestido de policía. Me saludo y entro en su coche, a los pocos segundos se encontraba saliendo hacia la estación.

Seguida salió Bella, aun con la cara de "estoy perfectamente a pesar de que mi novio no me quiera contar sus cosas". Con un suspiro salí del auto y le abrí su puerta. Ella me sonrió y entró.

Ahora el trayecto al instituto fue peor, la tensión era palpable y hasta me incomodaba a mí. Bella me ignoró en todo el camino, mirando por la ventanilla, mis intentos de hacerla hablar, no servían de mucho. En cuanto llegamos ella se bajo sin esperarme. Como no había casi nadie en el instituto la acorralé en contra el auto.

-No quiero que estés molesta- dije mirando directo a sus ojos.

-No lo estoy- dijo secamente.

-Y después soy yo el mentiroso- sonreí, me arrepentí al instante cuando me miro con furia.

-Pero yo no te oculto nada- me empujó-. No sé qué es lo que te está molestando, desde ayer estas extraño y no me quieres decir- se llevó una mano al cabello-. Me da a pensar que es algo sobre mí, algo grave y no me quieres decir por miedo a como reaccione.

-Bella, no…- suspiré, no podía decírselo-. Es tan complicado.

-Me estas asustando- su voz tembló, la abracé aprontándola fuerte.

-Te amo, nunca lo dudes- susurré en su oído-. Es solo una inseguridad mía, nada más.

-¿Cuál es?- me preguntó separándose para mirarme.

-Ni siquiera puedo decirlo- me avergoncé.

-¿Me lo dirás cuando estés listo?- me sonrió dándome ánimos.

-Seguro que si- asentí mientras me acercaba a besarla.

-Lamento interrumpir este momento tan asqueroso, pero tengo que hablar con el roba novias- habló una voz gruesa detrás de nosotros.

-¡Jacob!- exclamó Bella tirándose a los brazos del chucho-. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Hola, Bella- sonrió él descaradamente mientras la apretaba contra él.

-Suéltala que le dejaras olor a perro mojado- le advertí acercándome a ellos.

-¿A que le temes vampirito? ¿A qué te la robe como lo hiciste conmigo?- me gruñó acercándose a mí con aire de matón.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó Bella poniéndose entre medio de los dos-. No puede ser que se comporten como un par de niños.

-Dile a él, es quien empezó- miré con odio a Jacob y aparté a Bella del medio, poniéndola detrás de mí.

-Las cosas serían diferentes si nunca hubieras llegado, así quien empezó todo eres tú- me escupió y su mente se lleno de imágenes de ellos dos juntos, antes de que todo apareciera.

-¡Basta!- volvió a gritar- ¿Qué es lo que querías decir, Jake?- cambió el tema drásticamente, claro, para evitar que nos enredáramos en una pelea sobrenatural.

-Cierto-recordó mientras recobraba la compostura-. Ha habido dos asesinatos en este fin de semana- comunicó serio-. Las victimas están completamente drenadas de su sangre.

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunté apretando a Bella a mi costado.

-Que hay un vampiro en la cuidad.

.

**BELLA POV**

¿Un vampiro? ¿En la ciudad? Y ya había matado a dos personas…

-¿Tienen el rastro?-preguntó Edward muy calmado.

-Sí, pero el muy maldito juega con nosotros- bufó mi amigo apoyándose en el auto de Edward-. Es como si supiera sobre el tratado y la línea.

-¿Qué?

-Y no solo es uno, son tres- agregó-. Todos han saltado entre la línea, escapando, hasta llegar al mar- negó con la cabeza y me miró- ¿Sabías que son jodidamente rápidos nadando?

-¿Tres?- tartamudeé.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada- me tranquilizó Edward-. No temas- me abrazó y me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

-Tendrás que sacarla de aquí por unos días- le escuche decir a Jake-. No queremos tener riesgos, sobre todo porque me preocupa su seguridad.

-No tienes que decírmelo- gruñó Edward-. Lo aré.

-¿Y qué hay de Charlie?- les pregunté asustada por mi padre-. ¡No podemos dejarlo así…!

-Mi padre tiene pensado llevar a Charlie a casa, allí estará más que protegido.

-No veo nada- se escuchó la dulce y frustrada voz de Alice- ¿Por qué no veo nada?

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- preguntó Emmett.

Cuando me di vuelta los vi a todos, habían llegado y estaban muy serios. Jasper y Alice se encontraban alejados. Jasper sostenía a Alice quien se masajeaba las sienes como si tuviera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo, temía por mi papá, por ellos, por Jake.

Edward y Jacob les explicaron lo que estaba pasando. Emmett se emocionó mucho, al parecer estaba ansioso de tener una pelea, Rosalie por otra parte se veía molesta por la reacción de su esposo. Edward estaba extrañamente calmado, no me había soltado en ningún momento.

-¿Alice?- la llamó Edward.

-No logro ver nada- dijo golpeando con su pie el suelo-. No veo nada, no si los perros están involucrados.

-Ese es un buen dato- se mofó Jacob.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Jasper.

-¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Disculpa?- inquirió mi amigo soltando una carcajada-. No necesitamos su ayuda, solo le comuniqué esto a…él para que sacara a Bella de la cuidad.

-Escucha perro- dijo con voz amenazante Rosalie-. ¿Cómo van a atraparlos si no pueden cruzar la línea?

-Vaya, no eres tan hueca como pensaba- se burlo Jake con una sonrisa.

Rosalie se abalanzó sobre Jacob, pero Emmett la sostuvo a tiempo. Pataleo y forcejeó con Emmett quien ni movía.

-Gracias por la información, Jacob- murmuró Edward-. Podrían hablar con Carlisle-apretó mi cintura y me condujo lejos de aquella charla.

Si no fuera porque me sostenía ya hubiera caído al suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Sentía mis piernas echas de gelatina, el miedo me había paralizado por completo. Había tres vampiros en Forks y ya había arrasado con dos víctimas, los lobos no podían atraparlos y tampoco querían la ayuda de otros vampiros ¿Y si Charlie era el próximo? Él estaba siempre en la estación, eso explicaba por qué no me había llamado y se veía un poco alterado cuando llegue.

-Quédate tranquila, Bella- me decía Edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo y frotaba mi espalda-. Nada va a sucederte a ti o a Charlie.

-No puedo evitarlo- mi voz se cortó-. Tengo miedo.

-Yo voy a protegerte, no voy a dejar que nada te pase- me prometió solemnemente.

-Temo más por Charlie que por mí- confesé-. Sé que estando a tu lado estaré bien.

-Por Charlie no deberás de temer, él estará bien- me aseguró-. Ahora hay que pensar a donde te llevaré.

-¿No crees que es un poco, demasiado, exagerado que me saques de la cuidad?

-Nada es suficiente para protegerte- se acercó y rozó sus labios con los míos-. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti- tomé su cara y la acerqué para poder besarlo.

Así era la única manera de sentirme segura, en sus brazos. Sentía que podía enfrentar a todo si él me sostenía de esa manera.

.

Las horas de las clases transcurrieron con normalidad. Lamentablemente teníamos que pasarlas separados, estábamos ya a final de curso y no permitían cambiar los horarios, sin importar que fueran los Cullen quienes lo pedían. Pero aun así nos las arreglábamos para encontrarnos de clase en clase, aprovechábamos al máximo el almuerzo y nuestra clase de biología. Luego de eso nos juntábamos para irnos juntos.

Emmett y Jasper nos habían contado que hablaron con Jacob, Rosalie aun estaba molesta y Alice seguía frustrada, parecía que nada podía sacarla de su momento de oscuridad. Ella decía que se sentía normal sin poder ver nada. En fin… todos habían acordados que ayudarían a los lobos en su lado. Sam, el líder de los lobos halaría con Carlisle para ponerse de acuerdo.

Al final del día volví a casa, Edward había llevado el auto y la suya y volvería para pasar lo que restaba del día conmigo. Esto era lo favorable de tener un novio vampiro. Charlie volvió a la hora de siempre, un poco más calmado, aunque su semblante era sombrío. Intenté sacarle algo, pero solo me respondía con problemas en la estación, nada de lo que ellos no pudieran controlar y arreglar. Para ser sincera solté una carcajada ante ese comentario, Charlie me miró sorprendido y un tanto molesto, tuve que mentí hábilmente para que no se molestara.

-¿Algún lugar al que quieras ir?- me susurró al oído mientras sus manos acariciaban mi estomago.

Hacía aproximadamente dos horas que estábamos acostados, mimándonos y hablando de tonterías.

-A donde tú quieras- logré hablar con dificultad, me estaba mareando, y solo me estaba tocando.

-Eres fácil de complacer- sonrió en mi cuello, mientras sus manos se metían dentro de mi vieja camiseta.

-Mientras vengas conmigo, aunque sea debajo de un puente, para mí es el mejor lugar- le miré a los ojos y él se abalanzó a mis labios.

Besándome con ferocidad, desesperación, pero sin dejar de demostrarme lo mucho que me ama. Le respondí igual forma, aferrándome a él como si hoy, esta noche, fuera la última que tendríamos para besarnos.

Con delicadeza abrió mis piernas para meterse entre ellas. Yo las enredé en sus caderas y lo presioné contra mí. Ambos soltamos un gemido ante la placentera sensación de nuestros sexos rozándose.

-Ya sé dónde iremos- murmuró frotándose, podía sentirlo hinchado… erecto. Aun no entendía como podía controlarse de esa manera.

-¿Dónde?- gemí frotándome a la par de él.

-A Chicago.

_

* * *

_

_**Oh, ¡acá estoy! xD. Lamento la tardanza, tenía pensado actualizar el fin de semana pasado, pero he sufrido un bloqueo bastante feo. Pero ya estoy recuperada, feliz por cómo va quedando la recta final de este fic, que solo le quedan 4 capítulos. En fin, ya tengo un nuevo fic empezado, con mucho drama, demasiado diría yo. Y se vendrá apenas termine este.**_

_**También tengo en puerta otro y quiero preguntarle…. ¿se imaginan a un Edward Cullen, con anteojos grandes, pantalones de vestir marrones, camisa blanca y un chaleco a cuadros? O sea, completamente NERB. No sé, ustedes me dicen si logran visualizarlo o no xD.**_

_**Por cierto ¡FELICES PASCUAS! Para todas y para sus familias, que la pasen muy bonito y coman muchos huevitos de chocolate, pero recuerden que sacan granitos y hacen doler la pansa, coman con moderación XD.**_

_**Bueno, hasta acá llego yo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo, sus alertar y favoritos y aquellos quienes leen y no dejan nada. Mientras les guste la historia a mi me satisface ^^**_

_**Nos vemos, espero que pronto. Las quiero.**_

_**Melo.**_


	17. Chicago I

**Capitulo 17: Chicago**

**EDWARD POV**

No tenía ni idea de cómo llevarme a Bella fuera del pueblo, por varios días, sin que Charlie preguntara o sospechara. Pero algo tenía que hacer para sacarla mientras los demás se ocupaban de estos vampiros que acechaban contra Forks. Por otra parte, me sentía emocionado de llevar a Bella al lugar donde nos conocimos por primera vez, caminar con ella de nuevo por aquellas calles, ese iba a ser un hermoso viaje.

-No tienes idea de cómo sacarla- me dijo Alice desde la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Ya le pedimos a Charlie que la dejara quedarse con nosotros el fin de semana- argumenté mientras abotonaba mi camisa-. Otro más no va a aceptar, y necesito sacarla de aquí.

-Estas exagerando con sacarla de la cuidad. Se sentó en la cama.

-Solo tomo medidas seguras.

-Seguro-rodó los ojos y se rió.

-¿Por qué no le dices que le pregunte a Reneé?- preguntó Esme entrando a mi cuarto.

-¿La madre de Bella?- la miré confundido.

-Claro- se sentó al lado de Alice quien intentaba mirar el fututo-. Le dicen que se quedaran el fin de semana.

-Pero quiero llevarla a Chicago, y ella también quiere- parecía un niño pequeño encaprichado con algo.

-Lo sé, cariño- se acercó y terminó de abotonar mi camisa-. Charlie pensará que Bella esta con su madre…

-Reneé aceptará fácilmente- terminó Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura?- la miré con receló y pude ver en su mente a la mamá de Bella saltando de emoción por el pequeño escape de su hija- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso, Esme?- la miré con picardía.

-Solo se me ocurrió-se encogió de hombros y salió de mi cuarto.

Terminé de arreglarme y salí a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Bella. Ella me estaba esperando sentada en las escaleras, se le notaba un tanto pensativa, no me escuchó venir, por lo que bajé del auto y caminé hacia ella. Cuando estuve en frente me miro y saltó a mis brazos.

-¿Paso algo?- le pregunte preocupado.

-Nada- me soltó y me sonrió ampliamente-. Solo pensaba en el viaje que haríamos.

-Oh- dije más relajado- ¿Tan concentrada estabas?- la tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia el auto.

-Pensaba en muchas cosas- se encogió de hombros y entró en el auto.

-¿Cómo ser?- le inste, no me gustaba no saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-En el viaje, en los sueños, en los vampiros…-numeró, lo último con voz tensa.

-¿Cómo van los sueños?-le pregunté ya que hacía tiempo que no me contaba de ellos.

-Desaparecieron- dijo con voz triste-. Simplemente ya no los tengo, quiero volver a tenerlos y saber más cosas de nosotros, pero…

-¿Desaparecieron?- la miré intrigado- ¿Dónde quedaste?

-Desde la primera vez que lo hicimos- murmuró apenada-. Luego de eso, solo sueño contigo- se acercó y me besó en la mejilla-. Hicimos más cosas ¿verdad?

-Sí, algunas- recordé que esa había sido la primera y última vez que estuvimos juntos, luego de eso nos enfermamos.

-¿Por qué crees que ya no sueñe con ello?-preguntó realmente intrigada.

-No lo sé, amor- apreté su mano y entré al instituto.

-¿Ya has pensado en algo para irnos?-me preguntó mientras bajaba del auto.

-¿Crees que tu madre se prestará para encubrirnos?-tanteé mirándola de soslayo.

-¿Cómo?-había entendido lo que quise preguntarle.

Suspiré y la senté en el capo del auto mientras me acomodaba entre sus piernas.

-Esme me sugirió que le dijéramos a Charlie que te ibas este fin de semana a casa de Reneé, pero tú le dirías a ella que te vienes conmigo a otro lado- abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente-. Alice dijo que tu madre aceptaría encantada.

Bella se largó a reír a carcajadas limpias contagiándome un poco. La idea era loca, y más que su madre aceptara a que escapara con el novio un par de días.

-Mi madre no tiene remedio- suspiró ella con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que tenemos que agradecerle- me acerqué un poco y rocé mis labios con los suyos.

-Definitivamente-coincidió y terminó de unir nuestros labios.

Luego de eso fuimos a nuestras clases, la semana estaba comenzando y con ello los exámenes finales. Para suerte de Bella los exámenes serían dentro de dos semanas y eso sería tiempo suficiente para encargarse de los vampiros y que ella estudiara tranquila.

Mientras estábamos en clases, nos pasábamos papelitos con mensajes en lo que haríamos en nuestro fin de semana, solo para nosotros. Planeamos un recorrido por nuestro barrio, y otros lugares al que ella había visto en sueños. Le tuve que advertir que algunos no eran los mismo que hacía tiempo atrás.

Me alegraba de que este viaje la despejara de la preocupación que tenía con los vampiros. Solía ponerse nerviosa con Charlie, tenía miedo de que a su padre le pasara algo, pero tanto yo como Jacob le aseguramos de que su padre iba a estar en perfectas condiciones mientras nosotros no estuviéramos y los demás pelearan con los vampiros.

Una vez que terminamos el día en el instituto la dejé en su casa y dejé mi coche en la mía, solo para después ir a su casa. En cuanto llegué me encontré con que se estaba duchando. Mientras la esperaba me dediqué a explorar su cuarto, viendo sus fotos, sus libros, sus pertenencias…

-Hola, de nuevo- la escuché saludarme y me giré para encararla…. Mala idea estaba solo en toalla.

-Hola- saludé y me giré de nuevo hacia los CD´s que tenía en una repisa.

Sentía que mi cuerpo quería apretar al de Bella, así toda desnuda y… mojada. Solo había practicado con ella el sexo oral, ya que la estaba haciendo esperar demasiado con el sexo completo. Aun no me sentía del todo confiado y tranquilo para hacerlo, aun tenía miedo de lastimarla. El sexo oral no había sido para nada malo, probarla de esa manera había sido una experiencia increíble.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para ponerme a pensar en esas cosas con ella detrás de mí en el estado en el que estaba. Seguí mirando la repisa con libros y música, en realidad no la miraba en sí, mis ojos estaban clavados en ellos pero mis oídos y mi atención estaban puestos en los sonidos que hacía Bella.

Podía escuchar como había cajones y movía ropa, y como se secaba el cuerpo, y la ropa rozando con su piel… tenía que haber llamado antes de entrar o solo esperar un rato más en casa. Involuntariamente, e inevitablemente, mi cabeza se giró para ver la espalda desnuda de Bella.

Contuve el aliento y mis pantalones se hicieron pequeños, muy pequeños. Bella estaba en ropa interior de un hermoso color azul, tenía puesta la parte de abajo e intentaba abrocharle el corpiño, soltaba pequeños quejidos al no lograr enganchar los ganchitos. Mi cuerpo se volvió a mover involuntariamente y caminó hacia Bella. Mis manos se levantaron y fueron a las suyas, donde las saqué y abroché ese vendito corpiño de una vez.

-Gracias- dijo ella girándose, dándome una vista perfecta de ella media desnuda.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito- la acusé con voz estrangulada.

-Tú eres el que me está espiando- se burló mientras se acercaba a mí.

Acto reflejo me alejé de ella, no por rechazarla, si no por miedo a lo que llegaría a hacer. Últimamente se me estaba complicando alejarme de ella en ese sentido, por más que mi cabeza me decía que no, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo y me decía que no le haría nada. Pero la mente dominaba sobre la materia.

O al menos eso pensaba yo.

-¿No te gusta?- me miró con ojos de cachorro y un adorable puchero.

Estaba a punto de ceder, estaba a punto de arrojarla a la cama y hacer todo tipo de obscenidades con ella, pero su adorable mueca se transformó en enormes carcajadas. La miré perplejo por su extraño comportamiento.

-Lo siento- se disculpó entre risas y se metió a su armario, a los pocos minutos salió completamente vestida-. He sido mala.

-¿Te estás burlando de mi?- inquirí un poco molesto.

-En realidad, si- soltó una risita mientras se acercaba y pasaba sus brazos por mi cuello-. Lo lamento, es que te veías tan atormentado que me resulto cómico.

-Eres mala- murmuré contra sus labios deleitándome de su dulce sonrisa.

Una vez que ella estuvo lista bajamos hacia el comedor para hablar por teléfono con Renée. Bella se notaba nerviosa mientras marcaba el número. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio de que su madre aceptaría, aun así ella tenía miedo de que las cosas no salieran como ella quería y le terminara acusando a Charlie.

-Hola, mamá- saludó con voz temblorosa.

Pegué mi oído sobre el auricular para poder escuchar claramente la conversación de Bella y su madre.

-¿Bella?-preguntó una voz muy parecida a la de Bella-. ¡Hola, cariño!

-¿Qué tal?- me miró y sonrió tensamente.

-Muy bien, ahora que me llamas- soltó una risa alegre- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Acaso no puedo llamarte y saber cómo estás?-preguntó un tanto ofendida.

-Te conozco muy bien, Bella- le riñó con cariño-. Ya dime.

-Voy a hacer un viaje a Chicago-soltó con un suspiro. Se notaba que entre ellas no había rodeos.

-¿A Chicago? ¿Con quién? ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?-soltó sin respirar.

-Si, a Chicago. Con Edward. Porque lo queremos. Porque….comenzó a responder antes de que su madre la interrumpiera

-¿Quién es Edward?- preguntó con voz cautelosa.

-Mi novio- susurro y alejó el teléfono en el momento exacto en que Renée se puse a gritar.

-¡¿Cómo que novio?! ¡¿Qué paso con Jake?! ¡Estas demente si piensas que….!

-¿La visión de Alice aun sigue en pie?- murmuró tapando el micrófono, aun se podían escuchar los grito de Renée.

-Sí, solo debes apaciguarla, ella te sabrá comprender- la tranquilicé, besando su cabeza.

Suspirando volvió el auricular a su oído y esperó pacientemente a que su madre terminara de gritar cosas sin sentido. Ahora que lo escuchaba, me daba cuenta de que Jacob había ganado un lugar especial en la familia de Bella, tanto Charlie como Renée estaban encantados con el perro, sin embargo ambos reaccionaron de mala manera cuando se enteraron de que tenía un nuevo novio.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Bella con tono molesto.

-¡Es solo el principio!- le aseguró su madre, quien se la notaba agitada.

-Mamá…-suspiró Bella-. No soy una niña ¿sí? Y Se cuando te agradaba Jacob, pero Edward es igual o más encantador. Además es mi vida y soy yo la que decide con quien salir. Y si no vas a ayudarme, perfecto, buscaré por otro lado- soltó abruptamente, colorada por la manera en que le hablaba a su madre.

Su mano apretaba la mía, y su voz temblaba, pero igual era firme y decidida. Besé su mejilla haciéndole saber lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por defenderme.

-Ok, es verdad, es tu vida y puedes hacer lo que quieras-admitió Renée de mala gana-. Voy a ayudarte ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que le hagas creer a Charlie que iré a casa este fin de semana…

-¿Pero dijiste que iban a….? ¡Oh!- lo entendió enseguida-¿Te fugaras con Edward para casarte?

-¡Mamá!- chilló Bella horrorizada. He de admitir que me hirió que ella no quisiera casarse conmigo, pero también fue cómico.

-Está bien-se rió Renée-. Tienes mi palabra.

-Gracias-susurró más aliviada.

-Pero…-habló poniéndola nuevamente tensa-. Quiero a ese tal Edward en mi puerta. Quiero verlo, saber cómo es, las intenciones que tiene contigo. Todo.

-Sí, mamá- gruñó Bella.

Luego de eso se despidieron, prácticamente había azotado el teléfono contra la mesita. Se alejó de mí y se sentó en los sillones, suspirando de frustración.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-Sabía que mamá iba a querer algo a cambio por mi pedido- no me miró.

-¿Te molesta que me presente a ella?- le cuestioné tranquilamente.

-No es eso, Edward- me miró y se sentó de manera que quedara frente a mí-. Si quiero que ella te conozca, porque ella es mi madre. Pero ella no va a querer venir a Forks, nosotros vamos a tener que ir.

-¿Y el problema es…?- aun no entendía el punto de Bella.

-Ella vive en Phoenix- me dijo con obviedad-. Ahí nunca hay un día nublado ¿Cómo te voy a llevar y explicar el que brilles?

No pude evitar reírme ante las deducciones que mi Bella sacaba, por las preocupaciones y molestias que se tomaba conmigo. Me miró confundida y yo la acerqué hasta sentarla en mi regazo.

-¿Eso es lo que te pone molesta?- le pregunté y ella me asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Acaso no pensaste en ello?

-La verdad no- admití-. Pero no es algo de lo que te tendrías que enojar, podríamos encontrar la manera de ir a visitarla y que me conozca sin la necesidad de salir a la luz del sol.

-¿De verdad?- me miró con esperanza.

-Claro que si, amor- bese su frente.

La recosté contra mi pecho y la acuné así, en silencio. Hasta que su padre llegó. Luego de eso pasamos el resto de la semana empacando su maleta con las ropas que necesitaría para pasar el día o noche, en Chicago. Cada dos por tres Alice se metía en su cuarto y reorganizaba el pequeño bolso con prendas que a Bella no le agradaban.

En su mayoría eran pequeñas polleras, escotadas blusas y escandalosos conjuntos de ropa interior…

-Alice, por última vez- le dijo Bella con voz cansada, tirando la ropa que mi hermana había acomodado-. No me gusta las minis, ni eso tan escotado y tu hermano no le agrada la ropa interior amarillo chillón.

-Pero es que si te vieras, como yo, lo hermosa que te queda, cambiarías de opinión- lloriqueó haciendo el tan famoso puchero que removía la conciencia de hasta un demonio.

-No- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si ella no quiere, no le obligues- solté pasándole la ropa, normal, a Bella.

-¡Vamos, Edward!- chilló. Luego levantó un conjunto de ropa interior rojo sangre- ¿Me vas a decir que no te encantaría, y que no se te hace agua la boca, ver a Bella adentro de esto?

-Estás jugando con fuego- era verdad, mi mente ya esta maquinando la manera de sacárselo.

-No. Alice- Bella se lo quitó y lo tiró a su cesto de basura.

Mi hermana chilló y se aventó al pequeño cesto. Lo desintegró y acarició la prenda, murmurando "¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿No estás sucio? Ella no te comprende" y otras delirios más. Luego se puso de pie, nos miró de manera amenazante y desapareció del cuarto de Bella.

-Nunca pensé decir esto, pero… tu hermana está loca- me miró con fingida preocupación.

-No hace falta pensarlo, ella lo está- le bromeé y la ayude a empacar sus cosas por décima vez.

Era viernes y Bella estaba ansiosa. Desde que la había ido a buscar a su casa, que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Charlie le había dado una larga charla de indicaciones esa mañana, de cómo abordar el avión. Él tenía que trabajar todo el día con eso de las desapariciones de los vampiros y los enormes osos rondando por el bosque, por lo que no podía acompañar a Bella al aeropuerto.

Recuerdo que me había mirado con cierto recelo y preocupación por lo que los dos haríamos en la casa de Renée…o solos. También se le había pasado por la cabeza que nos escaparíamos para casarnos, pero rápidamente desechó la idea cuando Renée le convenció diciendo que quería que yo fuera para conocerme e interrogarme por salir con su hija.

Todos admitimos que Renée era una muy buena actriz, se había puesto loca cuando Charlie le dijo que Bella le llamara apenas pusiera un pie en su casa. Renée le hizo un gran escándalo de que no podía estar tan dependiente de su hija que ya era mayor y otras cosas más, por lo que sería ella quien le avisara cuando, supuestamente, llegáramos.

Pobre Charlie, aun estaba dominado por Renée, eso significaba que él la seguía queriendo y no había superando el abandono de ella. Sin embargo me agarró a mí a solas para hacerme jurar que cuidaría de su hija a todas horas, a cada minuto, y me aconsejó que no me dejara llevar por las ocurrencias de Renée.

-Tu padre es demasiado bueno- le dije en la hora del almuerzo.

-Sí, lo es- dijo Bella rápidamente mirando su reloj.

-Tranquila- pasé un brazo por sus hombros y la atraje a mí-. No entiendo porque tanto nervios.

-No son nervios- interrumpió Jasper jugando con el cabello de Alice-. Está ansiosa por el viaje, quiere irse ya- la miró con una sonrisa.

Bella le respondió sacándole la lengua, luego volvió a su juego de picar la comida con el tenedor. Cuando el timbre sonó se levantó de un salto, tiró la comida y me arrastró a nuestra siguiente clase. He de admitir que tiene bastante fuerza cuando está en ese modo.

Las clases pasaban rápido, pero Bella cada vez estaba más incontrolable. Ya prácticamente no podía mantenerla sentada en su lugar. Agradecí cuando el colegio terminó y Bella corría hacia mi auto con una enorme sonrisa. Era realmente encantador verla de esa manera.

-¡Vamos, Edward!- me gritó desde el asiento del copiloto-¡Nuestro vuelo sale en una hora!

-Tenemos tiempo suficiente- me reí mientras encendía el auto.

-Sí, ¿pero qué pasa si sufrimos algún accidente?-cuestionó y yo solo la miré-. Ok, nosotros no…pero ¿y si nos encontramos con un accidente cuando estemos yendo al aeropuerto? O ¿si atropellamos a alguien? ¿Nos quedamos sin gasolina? ¿Nos estrellamos contra un meteorito? ¿Te da hambre y atacas a un venado? ¿O a un humano? O….

-Te inyectaré un tranquilizante si no paras- le bromeé un poco mareado por tantas preguntas.

-No serías capaz- se encogió en su asiento.

-Provócame- le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa y ella cerró la boca.

La verdad que Bella en modo ansioso era un poco insoportable, parecía que había tomado una medicina extra de Alice y eso sí que no lo podía tolerar. Llegamos al aeropuerto en tiempo record, solo para complacerla. Bajamos nuestras cosas y dejé mi preciado auto en el estacionamiento privado. Era una terrible lástima que no pudiera llevarlo conmigo, pero ni modo.

Cargué el bolso de Bella, y se adhirió a mi brazo con una sonrisa plantada en la cara. Entramos al lugar y nos sentamos en las sillas a esperar que nos llamaran.

-Este va a ser el mejor fin de semana de mi vida- murmuró Bella desde mi hombro.

-Nuestro-le recordé y besé su cabeza.

Varias personas nos miraban y pensaban que si éramos adolescentes escapándonos de nuestros padres para vivir tranquilos. Por lo general eran las mujeres mayores que nos miraban, estas estaban sentadas delante de nosotros, sus ojos viejos escudriñándonos sin vergüenza. Eran realmente perversas y molestas.

-Bella- la llamé sin separar mis ojos de esas mujeres.

Parecía que estábamos peleando a ver quien apartaba la mirada primero, era obvio que no me iba a dejar vencer.

-¿Si?- su voz sonaba somnolienta.

-Estoy realmente feliz de escaparnos para podernos casar-solté y tuve que aguantar la risa de verla a las viejas abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Bella se sentó de golpe y me miró con horror.

-Ya sabes, vivir por nuestra cuenta, sin que nuestros padres interfieran en nuestro amor- la miré y tomé sus manos. Luego la abracé, estaba realmente tensa y yo ya no aguantaba más ocultar la risa.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó mi novia.

-Lo siento, no pude aguantar- me reí en su hombro-. Pero es que me molestaban los pensamientos de esas mujeres.

-Eres un tonto- suspiró aliviada y pasó sus brazos por mi cuerpo-. Yo también estoy feliz por eso, amor.

Los pensamientos de las mujeres eran cada vez más escandalizados, se estaban poniendo histéricas por el espectáculo que estábamos dando. Cuando logré separarme, Bella atacó mis labios y se subió a mi regazo, no a horcajadas. Esto puso más histéricas a las mujeres.

-¡Por favor. Estamos en un lugar público!- exclamó una vieja.

Bella me soltó y miró aireadamente a las mujeres.

-No tienen por qué mirarnos- sin esperar ninguna contestación volvió a mis labios.

Ambos sonreímos y nos seguimos besando hasta que nos anunciaron que teníamos que abordar al avión. Caminamos tomados de las manos y entramos al avión. Bella se sentó al lado de la ventanilla mientras que yo acomodaba nuestro equipaje sobre nuestras cabezas, como era poco, no hacía falta dejarlo en otro lado.

Me senté y automáticamente Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Tomé su mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y cerré los ojos sintiendo el calor de Bella.

Emocionado por volver a nuestra ciudad natal. Lo mejor era que ahora volvía con Bella.

.

**BELLA POV**

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida. Solo me di cuenta cuando unos labios fríos rozaron mi oído y una sedosa voz me habló.

-Ya llegamos.

Abrí un ojo y me topé con los dorados de Edward. Le sonreí y le di un pequeño beso. Me enderecé y estiré mis articulaciones.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- me preguntó mientras sacaba nuestros bolsos.

-De maravilla- le sonreí-. Tengo energías nuevas.

-Mientras no te pongas como hace unas horas, no importa- me codeó y soltó una carcajada.

Yo me puse colorada, porque en realidad había estado demasiado ansiosa por el viaje y prácticamente no había dormido la noche anterior. Solo que eso Edward no lo sabía ya que se había ido a cazar, para poder pasar el fin de semana tranquilo, sin hambre o tentaciones. Por ello no había pasado la noche conmigo y fue más que suficiente para mantenerme en vela.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando bajamos del avión y caminamos con manos entrelazadas hasta la entrada del aeropuerto, para pedir un taxi que nos llevara al hotel donde Alice nos había hospedado. Mientras viajábamos yo miraba las luminosas calles y trataba de reconocer algo en mis sueños. La cuidad era grande y había cambiado demasiado en los 90 años que yo había muerto.

Era en cierta manera desilusionante ya que yo quería ver calles de tierra, gente vestida con ropa antigua, edificios viejos. Pero creo que estaba esperando demasiado de ello. Sentí a Edward apretar mi mano, me giré para mirarlo y me dedicó una sonrisa triste. Aunque él no pudiera leerme la mente, sabía lo que pasaba por la mía.

Después de unos veinte minutos dando vueltas en el taxi, paramos en un lujoso, luminoso y glamoroso edificio. Sinceramente no podía dejar de mirar aquella arquitectura, era hermosa, perfecta y, obviamente, cara. Bajé sin despegar mi vista del edificio y tratando de no preguntarme cuanto le habría costado a Edward el hospedaje por estos dos días.

-Bueno…-lo escuché decir a mi lado.

-No hacía falta gastar tanto dinero por un fin de semana- me quejé mirándolo ceñuda.

-No te la agarres conmigo- levantó sus manos en señal de atajarme-. Ni siquiera sabía a qué hotel nos quedaríamos, ese detalle se lo había dejado a Alice.

-Pequeña demonio-gruñí por lo bajo.

-No seas tan quisquillosa, Bella-pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me condujo hacia el interior del hotel-. Por una vez disfruta de esto.

-Si lo hago ahora, siempre me querrás sobornar con algo- le acusé.

-No seas tonta-besó mi cabeza y caminó hacia el escritorio donde estaban las muchachitas recepcionistas.

Las tres vestidas con ajustados trajes bordos. Las muchachas se quedaron mirando a Edward embobadas. No las culpaba, pero a la vez me molestaba, no hacía falta tener el poder de Edward para saber qué era lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza. Y no iba a ser de mi agrado. No pude reprimir mis celos y estos e dominaron.

Caminé hacia Edward y lo abracé por la cintura. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero me sonrió y me dio un rápido beso.

-La habitación está a nombre de Edward Cullen- les dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

-Sí, aquí está la reservación- masculló una rubia, mientras tecleaba con un poco más de fuerza. Luego sacó de un cajón la llave y por poco no se las avienta-. Que disfruten su estadía en el hotel- me sonrió con sarcasmo y fulminó con la mirada a Edward.

Mientras caminábamos hacia los ascensores no pude evitar reírme ante la actitud de la chica.

-Fuiste mala- me regañó acorralándome en una de las esquinas del ascensor.

-Solo cuido lo que es mío-me encogí de hombros y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, rozando nuestros labios-. Nadie te puede mirar, pensar o tocar, que no sea yo.

Me sonrió y terminó de acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas para unirlas en un beso desesperado y apasionado.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente para este fin de semana. No solo por los lugares a donde iríamos sino también por hacer que Edward tuviera relaciones conmigo.

Ya no soportaba más la espera, lo necesitaba urgentemente y este viaje me daría la escusa perfecta para hacerlo.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Seeee, aca también estoy, no me iba a olvidar xD.**_

_**Ando un poco apurada, por que estoy escribiendo a full y no quiero que se me escapen las ideas.**_

_**Gracias por esperar, por el aguanto, por todo….las amo mucho =)**_

_**Les comento que quedan tres capis nomas de esta historia y todo se termina u.u**_

_**Pero volveré con otro fic nuevo xD**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, espero ansiosa saber que piensan de este cap…**_

_**Nos vemos la semana que viene.**_

_**Besos. Melo**_


	18. Chicago II

**Capitulo 18: Chicago II**

**BELLA POV**

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó señalando con su mano toda la habitación.

-Es preciosa- asentí completamente embelesada con el cuarto.

Era grande, tenía hasta su propia sala de estar, con sillones y televisor incluido. Todos los pisos eran alfombrados. De diferentes colores para cada ambiente El alfombrado de la sala era rojo sangre, mientras los sillones eran mantecas, junto con los muebles marrones y la papelería del mismo color que los sillones.

Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia nuestra habitación. Al entrar quedé más maravillada que con la sala. La alfombra era completamente negra con algunos brillos plateados, los muebles eran blancos y modernos, la cama era….un sueño. Era enorme, colocada en medio del cuarto, con sabanas negras y acolchados del mismo color, los cojines y almohadas eran blancas, impecables.

Había un gran ventanal que mostraba toda la ciudad y sus luces, era maravilloso, estaba emocionada por todo lo que veía. Me giré y abracé fuertemente a Edward. Este soltó una risita y me devolvió el abrazo.

-Gracias-murmuré contra su pecho.

-A mi no tienes que agradecerme de nada- susurró en mi oído mientras acariciaba mis cabellos.

-Claro que debo de darte las gracias- me separé para mirarle a los ojos, para que supiera lo que en este momento estaba sintiendo-. Gracias por aparecer en mi vida, por amarme.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que agradecerme- volvió a repetirme acunando mi rostro entre sus frías manos-. Yo soy el que debería de estar agradecido contigo- clavó sus preciosos ojos en los míos, atrapándome con su mirada-. Gracias a ti por amarme, por querer estar conmigo sabiendo lo que soy.

-Eres Edward- imité su gesto, tomando su cara-. Y es lo único que me importa.

-Por eso estoy agradecido contigo y te amo- me sonrió dulcemente antes de besarme.

Como siempre, el beso era cálido, lleno de los sentimientos de amor que sentíamos por el otro, pero que de a poco subía de tono y esos sentimientos cambiaban a unos llenos de lujuria y excitación. Era algo que no podíamos controlar, algo que veníamos posponiendo desde hacía tiempo. Ambos lo necesitábamos, lo queríamos, era una forma de demostrarnos de manera física el amor.

Sin embargo Edward se negaba a hacerlo cuando sabía perfectamente que él quería hacerlo, con la misma intensidad que yo. Pronto sentí la mullida cama en mi espalda. Mis brazos pasaron por su cuello, mis manos se movieron solas hasta llegar a su suave y desordenado cabello. Sus manos acariciaban mis costados bajando lentamente por mis piernas, separándolas para colocarse en medio. Instintivamente las enrollé en su cintura, mientras jadeaba al sentir las manos de Edward dentro de mi remera.

-Edward- gemí cuando sus labios bajaron por mi garganta hasta donde el cuello de mi remera se lo permitía.

A este punto me encontraba restregándome contra él, sintiendo como él también se movía y notando su ya evidente erección. Fue subiendo hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja, dejando un camino de húmedos besos.

-Soy adicto a tu sabor- murmuró con voz ronca en mi oído, haciendo que soltara un involuntario gemido. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi oído-. Pero por esta noche vamos a parar- sacó sus manos.

-¿Lo haces a propósito, verdad?- gruñí molesta, nuevamente me había dejado con las hormonas revoloteando en mi cuerpo.

-No era mi intención- besó rápidamente mis labios-. Sabes porque no quiero que lo hagamos.

-¿Entonces cuando?-cuestioné apoyándome sobre mis codos.

-Cuando tenga más control en mí…

-¿Y cuándo será Edward?- volví a preguntarle-. Cuando sea una anciana y no pueda moverme.

-¿De estás hablando?- frunció el ceño, pero pude ver el destello de la rabia en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad me amas?-pregunte y sentí como contuvo la respiración.

-Sabes que si- dijo entre dientes.

-Entonces demuéstramelo- rogué, me sentía miserable por estarle presionando, pero ya estaba en una etapa en que lo necesitaba y sé que él me necesita a mí-. Hazlo conmigo.

-No, Bella- se levantó de mí y camino hacia la terraza, abrió la puerta ventana y la cerró fuertemente.

Suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama tapando mis ojos con un brazo. Me sentía tan egoísta, tan… zorra. Sabía que él me amaba, no había más pruebas que las que ha hecho hasta ahora. Pero le necesitaba, tanto que mi cuerpo dolía y ahora estaba empezando a sentir otras cosas.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño para cambiarme de ropa, la noche en nuestro pueblo natal se había acabado y Edward estaba sumamente enfadado conmigo. Abrí con brusquedad el bolso con mi ropa y pegué un grito al ver que no era mi ropa.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Bella?- gritó Edward entrando al baño, casi destruyendo la puerta.

-¡Voy a matar a Alice!- exclamé levantando un corpiño negro de encaje junto con su respectivo juego. Una mini braguita que dudaba que cubriera algo.

Edward levantó una ceja sin despegar la vista de la exótica ropa interior.

-Simplemente no te la pongas- dijo frunciendo el ceño, sin mirarme.

-Cierto-coincidí-. Pero la usaré, y no creo que sea algo que tenga que alarmarme, nadie la vera excepto yo…-le di una indirecta.

-Bella- suspiró, pero levanté la mano antes de que prosiguiera.

-Vete, tengo que vestirme- me di vuelta y seguí inspeccionando mi bolso, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

Suspire pesadamente y busqué en el bolso algo que ponerme y que no fuera nada revelador. Para mi suerte, y la de Alice también, encontré un pijama común, divertido, era negro con estampados de colmillos de vampiros con gotitas de sangre, en el pantalón llevaba escrito "muérdeme" con letras sangrientas. Cepillé mis dientes, mi cabello, lavé mi cara y salí del baño.

Edward me estaba esperando en la cama, se semblante era sombrío aunque también podía notar que estaba dolido, aunque no sabía si conmigo o con él. Lo más probable fuera que era conmigo. Caminé hacia la cama, solo dedicándole una mirada y me metí dentro de la cama. Al segundo sentí sus brazos rodearme.

-Bella…-comenzó a hablar pero le callé.

-No tienes que decir nada- me giré sobre sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerza-. Lo siento.

-Yo lo siento más-besó el tope de mi cabeza.-. Mejor duerme, mañana te levantaré temprano.

Asentí depositando un pequeño beso en su pecho mientras me reacomodaba y me dejaba ir hacia el mundo de los sueños. No iba a presionarlo, le daría el tiempo que quisiera, yo lo esperaría.

.

A la mañana siguiente estábamos los dos tomados de la mano caminando por las calles de Chicago. Alice había reservado nuestra habitación cerda de los lugares históricos, bueno, nuestros lugares históricos. Lamentablemente todo estaba cambiado y donde nuestras casas anteriormente habían estado, habían sido derrumbadas para construir grandes edificios. Donde había estado mi casa, ahora era un Banco y donde había estado el asa de Edward, ahora era un departamento de policías.

-No me parece justo- refunfuñé mientras miraba el Banco.

-Cuando intenté recuperar las casas, solo para mantenerlas como recuerdos, estas habían sido demolidas- comentó mientras miraba hacia el parque-. Como nuestras familias se habían enfermado pensaron que era mejor demolerlas junto con el virus- me miró y sonrió tristemente-. Llegué demasiado tarde, lo lamento.

-No te disculpes- negué con la cabeza apretando su mano-. No sabías que esto iba a suceder- se encogió de hombros y seguimos caminando por el parque-. Aquí es donde contrataste a esos niños- recordé sonriendo ampliamente.

Edward se rió y asintió.

-Sí, aquí era- me llevó hacia el lugar exacto donde había ocurrido aquel incidente- Es lo único que se mantiene de aquella época.

-Es un parque muy hermoso como para destruirlo- miré a mi alrededor, el parque estaba lleno de arboles, cercos, caminos asfaltados, una nueva fuente y juegos para niños. Era el mismo pero más moderno.

-Cierto- coincidió y me llevó hasta una banca, nos sentamos y apreciamos el paisaje-. Estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo.

-Igual yo, Bella- se giró para mirarme a los ojos-. Ahora puedo apreciar la ciudad con tenerte a mi lado. Antes solo venía una vez al año y siempre era doloroso.

Toqué su mejilla y besé sus labios. Me respondió abrazándome fuertemente. No me gustaba saber que Edward había sufrido tanto por mi ausencia. No podía imaginarlo con cara triste, demacrada, desde que yo lo había visto por primera vez él sonreía y reía muy seguido y eso es totalmente agradable.

-Te amo- susurré contra sus labios.

-Yo más- sonrió dándome un corto beso.

-¿Me llevarías al… cementerio?- pregunté mordiéndome el labio fuertemente.

-¿Para qué quieres ir allí?- me preguntó contrariado.

-Quiero que me muestres donde esta mi…tumba.

Edward me miró como si estuviera loca, y realmente lo estaba, no entendía como podía querer ir hacia un lugar donde supuestamente yacía la memoria de mi antepasado, de mí. Sacudió la cabeza poniéndose en pie, luego me pidió la mano.

-Vamos, es un viaje largo- sonrió ampliamente, tomé su mano y pedimos un taxi.

El conductor nos miró por el espejo retrovisor de manera ansiosa. Al parecer no era común que una pareja se fuera de visita al cementerio. Solté una risita, 'si supiera' pensé. Edward tenía razón el camino era largo, estaba prácticamente fuera de la ciudad, a la otra punta de donde nos encontrábamos. Edward miraba el paisaje de manera ausente.

Cuando llegamos le pedimos al conductor si podía esperarnos, ya que no teníamos como volver, el tipo aceptó educadamente y salió del auto a estirar las piernas mientras nosotros nos adentrábamos al cementerio. El lugar era sombrío y frío, no había vida, era irónico pues no cumplía con la función de atraer a gente viva.

Edward me guió entre las lápidas, pasando por lápidas y culturas modernas, mientras más nos alejábamos más escasas se hacían estas. El pasto dejaba de ser verde, para convertirse en amarrillo, seco y crujiente. Seguimos caminando, alejándonos de casi todo el cementerio, estaba a punto de preguntarle hacia donde me llevaba, pero en ese momento había dejado de caminar y se había agachado.

Lo miré y vi como acariciaba una lapida pulida y bien cuidada. No era la única, había cuatro más en hilera. Comencé a leer los nombres, desde la primera hasta la última. La primera era el nombre de Edward Masen, seguido por Elizabeth Masen, luego estaba la lápida de Edward y al lado, donde Edward tenía una mano apoyada…estaba la mía.

Mi viejo nombre, el lugar donde yo alguna vez había yacido, donde está mi antiguo cuerpo. Mi estómago se retorció y el mundo comenzó a girar, caí de rodillas intentando calmar las nauseas. No entendía por qué, pero me era muy fuerte tenerme enfrente de esta manera. La Bella del antes y yo, la Bella del ahora.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward tomando unas de mis manos.

-Solo…estoy conmocionada- sacudí la cabeza, intentando quitar el mareo y las nauseas.

-Es duro- dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Mucho, realmente no esperaba que esto me pasara, quiero decir- me apresuré a explicar mis sentimientos-. Ver donde yo supuestamente estoy muerta, donde mi vida pasada acabó, es extraño, muy extraño- le miré a los ojos, el me miraba con curiosidad-. Es extraño saber que he estado muerta, que he tenido sueños donde recordaba aquella época…

-Entiendo- asintió y se sentó a mi lado-. Es verdad, es extraño, son cosas que no se pueden explicar, pero sabes que están.

-Los cuentos de fantasía al final son cuentos reales- dije mirando mi lapida.

-O cercanos a la realidad- añadió acercándome a su cuerpo.

Nos quedamos ahí sentados, abrazados, observando aquellas viejas tumbas, la mía y la Edward estaban vacías, ya que nosotros estábamos vivos, mientras que los padres de Edward descansaban en las suyas…

-¿Crees que tus padres hayan vuelto a la vida como yo?-pregunté curiosa.

-Supongo que sí.

-¿Y no tienes ganas de volver a verlos?-me giré para verle la cara, él contemplaba las lapidas de sus padres.

-Sería extraño, pero me encantaría volver a ver a mi madre- estiró su mano, rozando con la yema de los dedos el nombre de Elizabeth.

-¿Por qué no la buscas?-me enderecé ya más animaba a ayudarle a buscarla.

-Ella no reconocería nunca- dejó caer la mano-. Yo quiero volver a ver a _mi_ madre, volverla a escuchar a regañarme con dulzura, a tararear en la cocina mientras preparaba la comida- cerró los ojos y sonrió-. Si no fuera por ella yo jamás te habría conocido.

-¿De verdad?

-Si- me miró con un brillo raro en los ojos-. Ella fue la que me instó a que fuera a ese baile- el corazón se me encogió al darme cuenta de que el brillo eran lágrimas-. La extraño.

Lo atrapé entre mis brazos y lo sostuve mientras él botaba pequeños sollozos, o quizás eran los míos, yo estaba llorando por él, por su dolor y entonces fue cuando las palabras de Tanya vinieron a mi mente. Ella había visto a Edward en este estado, pero solo y ella no había podido hacer nada, porque eso significaría pelearse con él. En cambio yo, podía consolarlo pero me sentía mal al saber que había llorado tantos años solo.

De la nada una imagen vino a mi mente. Era Edward arrodillado frente a una lápida, mucho más moderna, donde estaba mi nombre, con mi fecha de nacimiento y la fecha de mi fallecimiento, eran números futuros. Al lado de esa lapida estaban Charlie y Reneé. Entonces comprendí que yo no siempre tendría diecisiete años, yo algún día moriría y Edward volvería a quedarse solo.

Pero ahora él podía detener ese fatídico día. Él podía convertirme en un ser inmortal y así nosotros no tendríamos que volver a separarnos o tener que preocuparnos por si algo me llegara a pasar. Tampoco tendría que preocuparse si me hace daño o no a la hora de hacerlo. Ahora solo faltaba que le convenciera para que me trasformara.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y el viento frío me hacía tiritar. Edward se incorporó y limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos y sus labios.

-Volvamos al hotel, tienes que alimentarte- susurró contra mi cabello.

Simplemente asentí, incapaz de hablar. Me levantó del suelo, rodeando mi cintura con un brazo, mientras me conducía de nuevo hacia la entrada del cementerio. Me giré por última vez a mirar las tumbas, solas. Edward me haló y seguí caminando. Había sido buena idea venir.

-¡Chicos!-exclamó el conductor del taxi-. Me tenían preocupado.

-Lo lamentamos- sonrió Edward-. Hemos estado visitando a unos familiares y bueno…ya sabe, nos emocionamos.

El conductor nos sonrió y subió al coche. Edward me abrió la puerta, me deslicé dentro y me acurruqué contra su pecho cuando entró al auto. El camino fue silencioso, el conductor no nos había preguntado por nada y había dejado de mirarnos por el espejito. Nos dejó al frente de nuestro hotel, y Edward le pagó en grande, por la espera y los viajes largos.

Ya era de noche, y mi estómago me pedía a gritos comida. Había pasado por tantas emociones que había olvidados que tenía que comer. Edward tomó mi mano y me condujo hacia nuestra habitación.

-Puedes llamar al servicio de habitación y pedir lo que quieras- dijo mientras prendía la luz de la enorme sala.

-De acuerdo-asentí y fui hacia el teléfono.

Solo me tomó unos minutos pedir una hamburguesa y una coca cola. No era mucho pero me sustentaría. Fui a la habitación y me cambié de ropa por el camisón de ceda azul que Alice, tan amablemente, había puesto a escondidas en mi bolso. Una vez cambiada me fui a la sala, donde Edward estaba sentado viendo la televisión.

Me senté a su lado y esperé a que él me mirara o dijera algo de mi nueva ropa.

-Lo estás haciendo a propósito- me acusó sin mirarme.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté con inocencia.

-Ponerte esa ropa- me miró a los ojos y podía notar que estaba molesto, pero a la vez deseoso.

-Mandé a lavar el otro pijama- me encogí de hombros y salté del sofá cuando tocaron la puerta.

Pero no llegué muy lejos, las manos de Edward me tomaron por la cintura y me sentaron de nuevo en el sillón. Él fue a abrir la puerta y recoger mi comida. Volvió y la dejó en mi regazo.

-Ni sueñes con que iba a dejar que otro te vea con esas ropas- murmuró sentándose a mi lado y volviendo su atención a la televisión.

Solté una risita y comencé a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa, la carne sabrosa y jugosa, las papitas eran crujientes y suaves por dentro. Tenía tanta hambre que había terminado de comer a los diez minutos. Pero la hamburguesa había sido grande y me había satisfecho completamente.

Dejé el plato en la mesita y me recosté contra el sofá, acariciando mi lleno estómago. Edward apagó la televisión y se giró para mirarme con una adorable sonrisa.

-¿Satisfecha?

-Demasiado-asentí estirando mi mano para acariciar su rostro. Edward cerró los ojos y se recostó en mi palma- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias a ti- abrió los ojos, luego tomó mi mano para tirarme sobre él.

Una vez más estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo para que nuestros labios se tocaran. El beso fue delicioso, suave, degustándonos mutuamente. Su lengua salió al encuentro con la mía, acariciándose con movimientos lentos y placenteros. Mis manos jugaban con el cabello de Edward, mientras las suyas rozaban mis piernas, logrando que me estremeciera y la piel se erizara.

-Edward- intenté detenerlo, pues no quería otra decepción esta noche.

-Ya estoy listo- murmuró contra mis labios, lamiéndolos.

Mi corazón dejó de latir unos segundos para luego reanudar desbocadamente. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subió en un instante. Edward se rió y profundizó el beso, ya había dejado de ser dulce e inocente, ahora era ansioso, desesperado, deseoso…lujurioso.

-¿Estás seguro?- pronuncié jadeante, cuando su boca había abandonado la mía y besaba mi cuelo.

-Completamente-susurró en mi oído arrancándome un gemido.

Sus manos dejaron de jugar con mis piernas para ahora meterse dentro de la pequeña remerita de tiritas. Acariciaban mi estomago, mi cintura, mis costados hasta rozar mis ya erectos pezones. Soltó el aire de golpe mientras sentía su miembro crecer rápidamente dentro de sus pantalones.

-No traes ropa interior- gruñó atrapando mis pechos con sus manos y apretándolos suavemente.

Sus manos eran frías pero lejos de molestarme o sentir incomodidad, de hecho eso hacía que la temperatura de mi cuerpo creciera aun más. Arqueé mi espalda mientras posaba mis manos sobre las de Edward y las movía a un ritmo lento. Mis caderas cobraron vida y se restregaron contra las de mi novio. Él soltó un audible y estremecedor gruñido, a los pocos segundos me encontraba acostada completamente en la cama.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No lo sabía. Y lo más sorprendente era que estaba completamente desnuda, retorciéndome en la enorme cama gracias a la boca y manos de Edward. Él aun estaba vestido, eso no era para nada justo. Me senté mientras lo tomaba por los hombros y lo empujaba a enderezarse. Me miro desconcertado, pero entendió lo que quería hacer cuando tomé el dobladillo de su remera. Levantó sus brazos y deslicé la prenda, luego la tiré hacia algún lado de la habitación.

Deslicé mis dedos por su espectacular torso, deleitándome de sus músculos al sentirlos contraer bajo mi contacto. Edward soltaba pequeños suspiros y contuvo el aliento cuando mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar su cinturón y botones. Me senté sobre mis rodillas y me acerqué a besarlo apasionadamente, dejando que mis manos jugaran con los elásticos del pantalón y su ropa interior.

Edward tomó mi cara ente sus manos apretándome contra su boca. Soltó un gemido entre mis labios cuando toqué su excitada hombría. La masajeé con una mano mientras la otra bajaba las prendas. En un segundo Edward se sacó su ropa y me tumbó a la cama, quedando nuevamente en la posición inicial.

-¿Ansioso?-me burlé mientras acariciaba su pecho.

-He estado esperando mucho para esto- me sonrió dulcemente y nos fundió en un dulce beso.

Abracé su cuello y acaricié sus cabellos, mientras sentía como sus manos se abrían paso por mis piernas, separándolas poco a poco. No podía creer que el momento estuviera llegando, que no quedaba absolutamente nada para que Edward y yo nos uniéramos una vez más. Mis piernas se movieron por sí solas, enrollándose en sus caderas, pude sentí el miembro de Edward apuntar directamente a mi entrada.

Dejamos los besos de lados y nos concentramos solo en mirarnos. Mi boca se abrió y un jadeo salió de ella al sentir como la punta entraba con lentitud. Edward mordía su labio y fruncía su ceño. En ningún momento dejarnos de mirarnos. Sentía como su virilidad entraba de a poco, hasta que se topó con mi virginidad.

-¿Lista?-me preguntó y yo simplemente asentí-. Solo relájate ¿Si?- asentí de nuevo.

Pude escuchar el conteo mental de Edward antes de que me penetrara de una sola vez. Rompí el contacto visual y solté un grito ahogado sintiendo como el dolor me desgarraba, parecía que me estuvieran partiendo a la mitad. Edward besó todo mi rostro mientras esperaba a que terminara el dolor. Por suerte no duró más de lo que pensaba, ya que se marchó y dio paso al placer.

Busqué sus labios y los bese, para luego comenzar a mover mis caderas, incitándole a que él también lo hiciera. No tardó en embestirme lentamente, saliendo y entrando torturosamente, podía ver en sus ojos el miedo que tenía de hacerme daño. Pero fuera de sentir dolor, a comparación de antes, sentía un placer que estremecía hasta mis huesos.

A cada segundo sentía como una burbuja crecía en mi vientre bajo. Quería más, aun más rápido. Bajé mis manos a su trasero y lo tomé con firmeza dándole a entender que quería que aumentara el ritmo. No podía hablar, si abría mi boca solo saldrían gemidos fuertes y eso era vergonzoso. Pero Edward entendió lo que quería y aumentó las embestidas.

La burbuja se hacía cada vez más grande y me amenazaba con explotar, una explosión que prometía ser deliciosa. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás y mi boca se abrió para soltar el nombre de Edward a gritos. Él bajó su cabeza al lado de la mía, gemía a mi par, llamándome mientras sus dedos se clavaban en mis caderas, donde las levantó, para dar en un ángulo mejor y embestir con más rapidez.

En ese momento la burbuja se rompió y grite tan fuerte como pude, hasta que mi voz se quedó ronca. El orgasmo fue intenso y largo, golpeando fuertemente mi cuerpo. Edward siguió embistiendo en mi cuerpo hasta que lo escuché gruñir mi nombre y venirse dentro de mí.

Su cuerpo cayó a un lado respirando trabajosamente, ambos estábamos iguales. Busqué su mano y la entrelacé con la mía, él las levantó y la besó. Al segundo volvió a estar sobre mí, con una sonrisa radiante.

-Lo logre- dijo orgullosamente, sus ojos brillaban.

-Y lo hiciste espectacular- le alagué quitando algunos mechones de su frente-. Te amo.

-Igual yo- su mirada se intensificó y unió nuevamente nuestras ya hinchadas bocas,

.

Pasamos la mayor parte del día siguiente en la cama. Sabíamos que cuando volviéramos a Forks ya no podríamos estar juntos sin ser molestados. Sabíamos que con Emmett en la casa sería imposible hacer algo de lo que luego no se estaría burlando. Ya podía imaginármelo burlándose de mis gritos o gemidos. Para mi mala suerte no podía controlarlos, y eso le gustaba Edward, lo motivaba y lo excitaba.

Tampoco iba a tener cara para enfrentar a cinco vampiros con el oído súper desarrollado, que estarían escuchando todo, absolutamente todo. Imposible, por un tiempo no podríamos hacerlo, por lo que aprovechamos el último día en Chicago para dedicarnos a explorar nuestros cuerpo.

Pero como todo lo bueno termina, pronto nos vimos abordando el avión, el que nos llevaría de nuevo a casa. Nuevamente me la pasé durmiendo, Edward me había dejado agotada. Las sesiones en diferentes partes del apartamento había sido una locura, una más placentera que la otra. En el baño, en la sala, en la pequeña cocina que tenía. En el suelo de casi todo la habitación, algunas paredes y sobre el mueble donde guardábamos la ropa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me preguntó sonriendo.

-De que bautizamos la habitación como nuestra- solté una risita sintiendo como mi cara tomaba temperatura.

-No del todo, aun quedaron algunos rincones limpios- se burló y soltó una carcajada cuando mis mejillas y cuello se tiñeron de rojo.

Solté un suspiro cuando aparcamos al frente de mi casa. Las luces estaban prendidas y podía ver la figura de Charlie caminando por toda la sala, en cuando escuchó el ruido del motor se asomó y corrió hacia la entrada. Solté una risita y bajé del auto.

-¡Bella!- chilló mi padre abrazándome fuertemente.

-Hola, papá- le palmeé la espalda.

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-me preguntó emocionado.

-Interesante-sonreí ampliamente y le dirigí una mirada cómplice a Edward, quien sonreía divertidamente.

-Sí, con Reneé en un viaje es interesante- resopló y negó con la cabeza-. Apuesto a que te ama- le codeó Charlie.

-Bastante interesante, nos miraba constantemente- mintió logrando que mi padre soltara una carcajada.

Edward negó con la cabeza y me dio mi bolso.

-¿Te vas?- le pregunte sintiéndome de pronto vacía.

-Tengo que hacerlo- se palmeó la frente y miró hacia el bosque.

-Bella, Edward debe de querer descansar de ti- soltó mi padre y yo lo fulminé con la mirada, el se rió palmeó a Edward y se marcó de nuevo a la casa.

-Tengo que saber las cosas que pasaron en mi ausencia, no he llamado a nadie y tampoco me han telefoneado.

-¿Están bien?- pregunté asustada.

-De maravilla- soltó Emmett escondido entre las sombras del bosque-. Solo serán unos minutos, Bella- rodó los ojos-. Prometemos devolvértelo antes de la media noche.

-Conste que me lo prometieron- lo señalé con un dedo y él se rió.

-Volveré- murmuró Edward en mi oído y depositó un casto beso en mis labios.

-Te esperaré.

Lo vi subir a su auto y marcharse. Solté un pesado y largo suspiro, sentía su ausencia. Haber estado tantas horas entre sus brazos y dentro de mí se había hecho una costumbre, ilógico, pero así había sido. Chapoteando los charcos de agua entré de nuevo a la casa.

Ahora Charlie miraba la televisión sin si quiera mirarme. Me pregunté a donde había ido tanta efusividad al verme llegar. Supuse de inmediato que al ver que estaba de nuevo en casa ya estaba más tranquilo. Subí hasta mi habitación y desempaqué mis cosas. Bajé nuevamente a prepararle la cena a mi padre y a mí.

Y antes de que quisiera ya estaba en mi habitación con mi viejo pijama puesto. Me metí a la cama y esperé a que Edward llegara. No tenía sueño, haber dormido tanto en el vuelo me había quitado el sueño por completo. Pero estar sin hacer nada mi mente comenzó a trabajar, en algo que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza cuando lo descubrí en el cementerio.

Ya había conseguido que Edward y hiciera el amor conmigo, y no una vez, ahora tenía que convencer que me convirtiera en su compañera eterna. Pero si me había costado lograr algo tan simple como acostarse, convertirme no iba a ser para nada fácil.

Edward había evadido ese tema conmigo, en más de una ocasión y algo me decía que él no quería tocarlo conmigo….

-¿En qué piensas?-susurró una voz desde la ventana. Salté de la cama y lo rodeé con mis brazos, mientras lo besaba efusivamente.

-Tardaste mucho-le reproché haciendo un puchero.

-No pude escaparme antes- soltó un suspiro.

-¿Tan malo les fue?- pregunté preocupada.

-No, no- negó rápidamente-. Les fue bien, de hecho destruyeron al clan, excepto a uno.

-¡¿Clan?-mi mente comenzó imaginar a más de diez vampiros.

-Solo eran tres- se rió-. Pero uno escapó, según Alice no tiene planeado venir y no creé que nunca lo haga.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Por qué pareces cansado?

-Alice me tuvo en un interrogatorio de lo que habíamos hecho en nuestro viaje, pregunto por todo, con detalles- se estremeció violentamente-. ¿Y tú, que estabas pensando?- acarició mi mejilla.

-Hay….algo de lo que me gustaría… hablar- murmuré desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?- no le conteste, solo tomé su mano y lo guié hacia mi cama. Nos sentamos y nos mantuvimos callados, podía ver lo impaciente que se estaba poniendo.

-Yo…-aclaré mi garganta-. Quiero ser una como tú- mordí mi labio y esperé a ver la reacción de Edward.

El frunció el ceño confundido, luego sus ojos se volvieron negros violentamente y se levantó de un salto de la cama, caminando por mi habitación como un león enjaulado. Lo escuchaba murmurar cosas, pero no podía entenderlo, hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Edward…-dije temerosa.

-¡No me puedes pedir eso, Bella!-exclamó deteniéndose bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunté un poco molesta.

-¡Por qué no!- pasó una mano por su cabello, jalándolo-. Tú no me puedes estar pidiendo esto, Bella. No ahora, ni nunca.

-¡¿Por qué?- exclamé ahora yo poniéndome de pie-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Cómo que, que tiene de malo?- apareció frente a mí y me tomó por los hombros-. No voy a convertirte en un monstruo- dijo lentamente, con voz firme y ojos decididos.

-No es tu decisión- le reté-. Yo quiero estar contigo a tu lado ¿Por qué me niegas eso?

-Te niego convertirte en lo que soy-gruñó zarandeándome un poco.

-¿Y qué harás cuando muera?- solté la pregunta-. ¿Vas a volver a esperarme? ¿Vas a esperar otros noventas años? ¿Cuántas veces vas a repetir la historia, esta conversación?

-Sabes que te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario….

-¡Por favor, Edward!- lo empujé lejos de mí y me senté nuevamente en la cama- ¿Acaso no me quieres a tu lado?

-Sabes que si- me respondió entre dientes-. Pero no así. Te seguiré en cuanto pueda.

-¿Qué?- pregunté histérica- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso!- grité lo suficientemente alto como para que Charlie me escuchara.

Me tapé la boca y esperé a escuchar a mi padre, pero nunca llegó nada. Mi padre tenía un sueño muy pesado. Me giré para mirar a Edward, estaba sentado en mi cama, con su cabeza entre sus manos, negando constantemente.

-No puedo permitir que te mates solo porque yo muera- dije lentamente-. Nunca voy a ser feliz si se que harás eso cuando yo…muera- mi voz se quebró y sentí las lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas.

En menos de un segundo sentí sus brazos rodeándome y apretándome contra su pecho. Mientras sollozaba intentaba quitármelo, que me soltara, pero él simplemente apretaba su agarre, hasta que me cansé de pelear y lo abracé fuertemente, mojando su camisa negra.

-Solo….déjame pensarlo- murmuró contra mi cabeza.

-Ahora- dije contra su pecho.

-Ahora no, Bella-gruñó-. Dame tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?- levanté mi cabeza mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiempo-pidió con el semblante triste-. Por favor, solo dame tiempo.

.

Después de aquella discusión las cosas no mejoraron mucho como yo pensaba. Cada vez discutíamos más seguido y siempre por el mismo tema. Los demás no querían meterse en ello, pues Edward les había pedido muy amablemente, si se considera con una amenaza, que no se metieran en nuestras discusiones o decisiones.

Lo bueno de todas aquellas peleas era que nos reconciliábamos teniendo buen sexo. Pero luego de esos minutos de amor, todo se terminaba y las peleas retomaban. Yo por apurarlo a que tomara una decisión y él con pedirme más tiempo o negándolo.

Así estuvimos hasta que pasaron cuatro meses. Estábamos en diciembre, pronto a las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo. Había cumplido dieciocho, muy a mi pesar. Los Cullen me hicieron una pequeña fiesta donde recibí muchísimos regalos. Junto con eso la graduación, otra fiesta donde se montó en la casa de los Cullen. Habían sido fechas hermosas y llenas de recuerdos lindos. Sin embargo me sentía mal, la indecisión de Edward me sacaba de mis mejores ánimos.

Hoy me encontraba sentada en el auto de Edward, manejaba hacia el prado, según él quería decirme un par de cosas importantes, cosas que quería decírmelo a solas. Mi ánimo había subido, quizás hoy Edward se animara a convertirme, a pedirme que si quería estar conmigo para siempre, sin tener que preocuparnos por el tiempo.

-Te ves ansiosa- me sonrió mientras besaba mis nudillos.

-Quiero saber qué es lo que me pedirás- reboté en mi asiento.

-Te va a gustas y no- me dio una pista y eso logró ponerme más ansiosa.

Aparcó en el lugar de siempre y me tomó en brazos para llevarnos a nuestro nevado prado. Me depositó en el suelo y tomó mis manos, luego se palmeó sus bolsillos, frunció el ceño y palmeo otros. Luego comenzó a buscar en todos.

-Dame un minuto, me he olvidado algo- besó mi mejilla y desapareció de mi vista.

Caminé por las congeladas flores sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago….

-Así que tú eras la que causó tanto revuelo- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré rápidamente y me topé con un joven rubio de ojos rojos. Un vampiro. Cuando parpadeé lo tuve a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo. Levantó una mano y tocó mi mejilla. Mi respiración se había trabado en mi garganta y mi corazón latía fuertemente.

-Hueles delicioso- deslizó su nariz por mi cuello-. Ahora entiendo por qué te protegían tanto.

De repente sentí unos dientes perforarme la piel del cuello, mi garganta se desgarró por mi grito y sentía como mi sangre era succionada rápidamente y como la vida se me escapaba de mis manos. Todo comenzó a nublarse y volverse negro.

Pero antes de caer inconsciente, pude sentí el grito de Edward. Luego todo se volvió negro.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hola chicas. Bueno, por fin actualizo este fic, ya quedan dos capis y se nos termina u.u**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios, los alertas, los favoritos, por el apoyo ^^**_

_**Ahora estoy comenzando a contestar los reviews, es una forma de devolverles el favor de leer y dejar comentario ^^**_

_**Me voy, tengo otro fic que actualizar y otras historias que escribir.**_

_**Nos vemos. Cuídense**_

_**Melo.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
